The Steps of Becoming a Father
by honeylove90
Summary: AU. Peeta Mellark's a popular actor in Hollywood who has everything, well almost. A little girl name Lilly Everdeen comes by his door step telling him "I'm your daughter and Katniss Everdeen is my mother." Yes, it is based from Disney's The Game Plan but with my twist to it. Contents slight language.
1. Daughter and Father meeting first time

_**Hey readers, don't worry I'm not leaving Lost Love and a lot to work on. I wanted to write a fanfiction that is slightly based from The Game Plan but with my twist to it. The interaction between a father and a daughter. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

"So Peeta throughout your career; your successful career in our world, the entertainment world. For the past eight years, you have won three Emmy's and five Oscar's which is remarkable for anyone to reach that level. But yet, you reached that level at the age of twenty-eight years old. Throughout the many women that you have dated and May I say are stunning, you haven't settle down yet. Why is that?" Caesar Flickerman complained on my career jumping into not settling down. I looked at him with his hair in light blue powder and matching suit.

'_Again?! When will they EVER stop asking me this question?'_ I thought in my mind being annoyed and did what I did best. Acting and which is what I'm going to do right now. "Thank you for saying that Caesar, that means a lot coming from you. I didn't expect getting those awards or to beat out Cato Cross or Marvel Wright; I just get into character and play the part that's all." A smile comes from my lips and I re-adjust myself to seat again. "Thank you on the women I dated and you're right they were all stunning. I haven't settled down because in the past I was in a relationship for eight years; with my girlfriend back then and I was seventeen years old at the time. We've known each other since we were in grade school and dated in high school then all of stunned in my mid-twenties, she didn't want to see me anymore." My voice begins to crack as I spoke about Katniss and cleared my voice. "I asked her why and she never answered, she took off and I never heard from her again. When I came to Hollywood to star in my first soap opera show; Wild Hearts I refused to date and I was broken heart. I've learned to forgive and forget then start to date again. Glimmer, my current girlfriend now is amazing and I love her but she understands that we're taking our relationship very slow and not rushing into anything to serious. Maybe when the time is right then I'll settle down." I answered the Television personality's question.

I can see his jaw dropped in shock on my answer and placed a hand on his heart then he spoke. "I'm so sorry to hear about that Mister Mellark and I'm sorry that I touched a subject that very sensitive to you." The light blue powder wig man apologized then putting his hands together.

"It's okay Caesar and call me Peeta. Mister Mellark was my father and I'm _**not that **_old yet!" I broke the ice with a small laugh and seeing Flickerman laughing a long with me.

"You got it Peeta. New subject. Do you remember your movie _**Bonding Matter**_?" He asked me. _'Of course I remember that movie, how can I forget it?'_ I nodded my head. "You played a character who's a parent that takes care and stands up for a son who has a heart defect. I felt the chemistry between John and Nate was strong, so powerful that has touched everyone's heart including parents around the world. The child that played your pretend son Nate better known as Brandon Vincent loves you like a second father. You seem so natural with children, would you like to have some kids of your own someday?" Caesar asked me as he still sat up straight in his chair.

"That scripted for _**Bonding Matter**_ did touch me personally because I never expected it and looked around the City of Angles to hear from parents or single parent's point of view on having a child with a heart defect. I watched from their experience in order to understand their mind frame and I got emotional. No parent should suffer of seeing their child in pain and would give anything to trade places with them. Brandon's a loveable kid and he's like a son to me. Children seem to light up anyone's world with joy and wonder. I would love to have kids someday." I stated nothing but the truth.

The Television personality smiled and looked down at the piece of paper that's on his right side on a small table then quickly looking up. "I believe that's all the questions I have for today Peeta Mellark and we'll see you on the red carpet of the premier of _**Lost Love**_ in two weeks. Have a great day." Flickerman said holding his hand out.

I leaned forward and shake his hand. "Thank you Caesar and I'll see you in two weeks. Have a great day too." I replied with a smile.

The camera man turned off the recorder with the two men standing up to their feet.

"Take care Peeta Mellark and thank you for doing this interview." The light blue powder wig replied with a smile.

"It's my pleasure, your welcome and take care Mister Flickerman." I still kept my smile on then walking away from the room.

"Great job my boy! Next you're going to promote your organization Stay Strong. Then you have a couple of appearances with Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta-Odair, Cashmere Calhoun &amp; Gloss Calhoun, and Clove Rogers from Wild Hearts just Q &amp; A panel. Tomorrow you're shooting a couple commercials from Stay Strong including different companies." Haymitch my manager said coming up to me going over my schedule for the next couple of days and leaving towards the hotel lobby.

"Thanks Haymitch and how many minutes before going to the Q &amp; A panel?" I asked him as I was leading going outside and seeing a small limo pulling up to my feet.

"About thirty minutes why?" He asked standing beside me.

"I hope there's whisky and going to need it." I opened the limo door getting inside the vehicle reaching over to the small mini bar.

"You're not the only one who needs a drink." My manager said under his breath following behind me as he closed the car door behind him.

_**2 hours later…**_

"Hard to believe that we did Wild Hearts eight years ago man! We were just kids back then." Finnick laughs as he takes another tequila shot.

"We were only in our mid-twenties when we did the show. You know how much Lawrence, the director back then had to physically pull you away from Annie because YOU TWO kept on making out and giving each other lovey dovey looks when you two were supposed to act as siblings!" I yelled and laughed at the end as drink my bourbon with ice.

The red head woman and Finnick laughed together as they both cheered to each other before taking in two shots.

"It was love at first sight Mellark, what can you do? Shit happens." Goss replied shrugging his shoulders and taking a couple of bites of sips and salsa.

My blue eyes to look over seeing Cashmere drunk off her ass and falling flat on the ground. "At this point, the Odair's will have kids before Mellark here or anyone of us will." She laughs at the end of her sentence.

Anger rose from my heart I placed my glass on my glass coffee table and getting up from the sofa walking away.

"Oh come on Peeta, Cash is just kidding!" I can hear Clove yelling laughing a little bit.

'_I can't believe she would say that.' _I thought to myself as I walk to my bedroom going over to the right side of the nightstand and opening my draw. I take a seat on my bed then I grabbed a folded up and opening it, it's the last picture I have a Katniss and I together smiling at the camera. "I wish I can see you again Katniss." I said very softly and lightly ran my right hand over her face.

"Hey Bread boy." Finnick said knocking on bedroom door frame.

My ears perked up hearing my best friend calling me by my nickname and quickly putting the photo back into the nightstand draw. I got up from my bed clearing my throat and turning around to face him.

"You know that Cashmere didn't mean any of that; she's drunk and she's a mean drunk." My best friend of nine years said being serious and slightly sober up. "We all saw the interview with Caesar Flickerman and they should have known better to keep their mouth shuts for it. You had a set of balls to tell Flickerman including the world about your past relationship with Katniss. You know that I will never tell anyone about it; that I will take it to my grave." Finnick said being sensor and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Cashmere's a nice woman but give her some liquor and the bitch side comes out." I confessed the truth about my castmate and friend. "Thank you for keeping my secret man, that means a lot. I just hope she sees this." I nodded my head and held my head up high.

"Anytime and what are friends for?" Finnick said with a small smile then looked down at his watch on his wrist and I grabbed my phone to check out the time seeing it's eight o'clock. "We should probably get going and we all have a long day tomorrow including the next couple of weeks. Night bro." He said walking backwards still facing me then turning his body away walking back to the living room. "AY, COME PEOPLE LET'S GO! TIME TO CALL IT A NIGHT!" Finnick yelled to get everyone out of my penthouse.

"WHAT?" "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" My friend's yelled being disappointed putting their glasses on my coffee table.

I smirked to myself and laughed a little shaking off my anger before going back into my living room.

"FIN'S RIGHT EVERYBODY! OUR MANAGERS WILL KILL US IF WE ALL HAVE HANGOVERS TILL SIX IN THE MORNING!" Annie yelled clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention by getting off my couches, getting on their feet, and leaving towards my front door.

"Thank you, Finnick and Annie; owe you guy's big time. They're right and I'll see you guys in a couple of days." I waved to my friends and seeing District's four love birds from Dallas, Texas leaving my penthouse.

I sighted out loud and placed my hands on the back of my head then walking over to the living room to start picking cups and small plates in my hands and walking over to the kitchen heading over to the sink. I turned on the left faucet and grabbing a sponge already in soap then start scrubbing them.

_**Five minutes later…**_

I wiped down the coffee table making sure it's perfect to my standards. My penthouse phone rings and walking over to my bookshelf that held my awards and photos from previous works. I walk to the left side of the wall and answering it. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Mister Mellark, I'm so sorry for bothering you at this time but there's someone here to see you." Eddie at the front desk said being professional and apologetic.

"It's okay Eddie; don't worry about it. Um, who's the person?" I asked wanting to know.

"Her name's Lily Everdeen, that's what she told me. Should I send her up?" Eddie asked.

'_Lily? I don't know anyone name Lilly, who's this girl?' _I mentally asked myself and shaking my head up.

"Mister Mellark, are you still there?" I can hear Eddie's voice addressing my name.

"Yeah, yes. I'm still here and send her up." I hanged up the house phone and paced back and forth trying to figure out whose Lilly Everdeen? It can't be Mrs. Everdeen and they don't have extended family members.

The doorbell rings. I quickly walked over to the front door and opening it. I turn to the left then right. _'I guess she took off?' _I shrugged my shoulders lightly closing the front door.

"Hey, don't close the door!" A voice said raising her voice.

I open the door and looking down at a little girl who appears about eight years old with brown hair in one braid and looking up at me with sliver eyes. The brunette little girl is dressed in a dark green jacket with jeans and black boots. She held right hand on the backpack strap front of her black and orange backpack. The other hand is holding up a small long black bag by her feet.

"Are you selling Girl Scout cookies little girl? Here I'll take chocolate mint." I replied bending down to her eye level and getting out my wallet.

"I'm not selling any Girl Scout cookies. I'm looking for my father." She said being serious.

I placed my wallet back into my back pocket and still kept my eyes on her. _'She looks just like, no, she can't?' _"Where is he? I can help you find him for you." I said being sensor wanting to help this little find her father.

"He's actually standing right in front of me. Hello, we have never met before. My name is Lilly Everdeen and I'm your daughter. Katniss Everdeen is my mother." The brunette little girl slings her backpack forward opening a long envelop holding it up to me. "Here's my birth certificate if you don't believe me." Lily's sliver eyes still looks at me and she's a spitting image of Katniss.

* * *

_**So… what do you guys think so far? I know I should have used Willow for their daughter's name but I wanted to break free of it by using a different name but still using flower based names. Told you I put my twist into this story and tell me what you think of this chapter. If this story gets reviews and followers then I'll write chapter two.**_

_**Again I haven't forgot about Lost Love and still working on chapter twelve.**_

_**Honeylove90 **_


	2. Eye opener & bonding

_**Hey readers, thank you for the love of The Steps of Becoming a Father by reviews and following it! I wanted to do something different but I promise not to disappoint in any of my fanfictions. **_

_**Here's chapter two**_

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

'_I'm Peeta Mellark from District Twelve of Union, Kentucky. I'm thirty-one years old and I have daughter name Lilly Everdeen. My former girlfriend; Katniss Everdeen is the mother of my child that I never knew. I need to talk to her about why she didn't tell me she was pregnant!' _I mentally thought to myself and still processing of now having a daughter. My blue eyes looked over to Lilly seeing her with her hands in front of her and still sat in the same place scanning her sliver eyes around my home. I held my daughter's birth certificate in my hands and reading it for the tenth time stating;

_**Lilly Rose Everdeen born on December 16, 2008 in Louisville, Kentucky at Louisville Memorial Hospital**_

_**Mother: Katniss Everdeen**_

_**Father: Peeta Mellark **_

'_I'm a father NOW. Why Katniss? Why didn't you tell me that you had my daughter?' _I asked in my thoughts as I start to form questions ready to go off on Katniss or just have a sit down talk with her.

"Wow, this is a big place to live in." Lilly said being amazed breaking my train of thought.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times getting back to reality and placed the birth certificate on the coffee table then looking at my daughter. "Yeah, it is. Lilly, I'm sorry about my manners and the way I greeted you earlier that's very rude to me." I apologized to my daughter.

Her sliver eyes look at me again and she's Katniss all the way; hair to feet. "It's okay Da- Um I mean Mister Mellark. My mother told me that you would be in complete shock about meeting me and she left you a letter too." Lilly stated as she bends down getting a letter envelope from the side pocket from her backpack and walking over to me.

"It's okay Lilly, you can call me Dad or Father or whatever makes you comfortable. A letter from your mother? What did she tell you about me?" I said being more inviting and gently taking the letter envelope from my daughter's hand and opening the envelope to read the letter out loud. _**"Dear Peeta, I know this is sudden but can you take care of Lilly for two months while I'm away? I'll explain everything once I'm back in two months. Please and thank you. –Katniss." **_I placed the letter to my right side and waiting to hear Lily's answer.

"Okay then Dad, I mean sir." She answered and I can hear the tone of her voice holding back to call me her father. Lilly walks around the living room and going over to my bookshelf to see my awards and pictures. "Mom told me that 'you're a brilliant actor that your talent should never be wasted on the smallest things.' She also told me that you love art; painting mostly including love to bake. You have a heart of gold that no one on this earth has and always keep your guard." Lilly spoke in a strong voice.

I smirked a little bit and that's what Katniss use to say to me all the time. "Your mother's right on that part, she's always right." I confessed and got up from my seat.

"The kids at school would always call me weirdo or odd girl out." Lilly said as she turns her head to face me.

I folded my arms in front of me being confused and lightly walking towards my daughter. "Now, why would anyone call you those names for?" I asked bending down to her eye level only stand five steps away from Lily not wanting to scare her.

She sighted placed her hands into her jacket pocket as she comes towards my direction. "Because on my right eye if you close into my pupil there's a strip of blue going into my iris." Lilly stands in front of me and looking up to the ceiling.

I get a closer look by looking at her right eye and seeing a strip of blue into her sliver eyes. That's my shade of blue and she really is my daughter then lightly placed a hand on her shoulder seeing Lilly to face me again. "You're one of a kind; unique. That makes you different from everybody else, why be like everybody else when you stand out from the crowd?" I said with a smile and seeing her smile a little bit. "I'm unique also, look." I lifted the bottom of my left jean pant leg and rolling up showing her my artificial leg. "I was in a motorcycle accident three years ago and the doctors had to get rid of my left leg in order for me to walk again. People took pity on me and wanted me to take things easy; but I didn't. I'm like everyone else just a little different." I cheered her up and seeing her smile grinning bigger than putting my jean pant leg back to my ankle. "Now, are you hungry by any chance or something to snack on?" I asked with a smile.

"Have any goldfish or juice?" Lilly asked with her hands together.

"As a matter of fact, I do and come to the kitchen table and I'll get you some goldfish. I have apple, grape, and fruit punch?" I walk over to the kitchen and heading towards one of the cabinet closet getting out a box of Goldfish from the mid top shelf.

"Apple juice please." My daughter answered politely.

I grab my iPhone5c and unlocking the screen going through the phone contact list and looking for my manager then tapped his name lightly. "Hey Haymitch, could you come over right now? It's important."

_**Fifth teen minutes later…**_

I hear my front door opening from the outside and hearing footsteps coming in knowing its Haymitch.

"Now, what was so important that you _**had **_to drag me out from a business meeting?" He asked being a little fed up walking towards my direction.

"You were _**not **_in a business meeting; just a single meeting with vodka, tequila, and getting close with your assistant at your office weren't you?" I stated folded my arms in front of my chest and looked at him. I can tell the way he walks side ways that he's been drinking and only sneezes when he's completely sober.

"You're a buzz kill, now that you wanted me here, and what was so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" My manager ask me being straight forward.

I stepped aside showing Lilly to Haymitch waiting to hear his reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL BOY!" My manager yelled being in shock.

I see my daughter facing us then looking back at the skyline of Los Angeles. "Language Haymitch!" I said being protective.

His blue eyes widen putting everything together and pulling me to the other side of the room. "Is that little girl your kid?" My manager asked slightly whispering.

"Birth certificate that states me as the father including saying things only Katniss would know. She has my eye color on her right eye." I answered back slightly whispering.

"And how do you know that she's not tricking you! For all we know this kid could be after your money and wrote that herself!" "You REALLY think a girl of her age created this lie all for attention?" We both argued with each other.

"Now why would I make all of this up? You really don't believe me, do you Mister Mellark?" Lily got up from her feet and walking towards her backpack and other bag heading towards the front door reaching for the lock.

"LILLY OF COURSE I BELIEVE YOU!" I dashed towards the front door to block her from leaving and getting down to her level. "I would never call you a liar and you're a spitting image of your mother with my eye color." I spoke the truth and hoping she doesn't leave.

"If this little girl is your daughter, this will make your image bad including making you look like a bad father by walking out on both her and her mother!" Haymitch yelled being serious.

"I have my mother strong genes and one small gene of my father, everything can explain by science!" My daughter yelled being serious as I see her turning towards my manager.

My manager laughs a little and folded his arms walking towards us. "She has spunk and a mouth; I'll give you that boy." He said shaking his head.

My jaw drops in shock seeing Lilly and Haymitch going at each other. At this point right now, I don't need a paternity test and this is the way Katniss use to act if someone questions her or insult her ability.

"Where's your mother at Sweetheart?" My manager ask taking a seat on one of my sofas.

"She's helping out families who have lost loved ones in accidents or murders across the country. My mother is helping them to deal with depression including not to fall off the edge." My daughter answered his question.

My eyes widen and taking a seat on entrance way with my hands holding my chin. _'The same way when her father was killed in the mining accident and her mother slipped into depression. It took her years to live a normal life again.' _I felt a small tear rolling down my face and I remembered the years that Katniss had to struggle to be the provider not only for herself but for her sister too, Primrose.

"If I heard that speech every time, I would be a millionaire right now." Haymitch reaches into his inside jacket pocket getting out his sliver flash opening the lid and taking a drink.

I quickly wipe my tear away and looked at my manager being serious. I could tell that Lily is doing the same thing too.

My manager puts the flask down then looked at the both of us. "What? Sweetheart, how old are you?" He asked looking at my daughter.

I look over seeing Lilly dropping her backpack to the ground and the other bag on the floor next to her then seeing her going towards the wall and taking a seat along the wall. "Eight." She answered.

'_So this explains why Katniss broke it off with me and took off.' _I answered my question and look at my manager as we both did the math together then facing each other.

"Congratulations Peeta Mellark, you're the father." Haymitch lifted his flask up and taking a drink of his flask.

I'm letting everything sink in right now and my life is now forever changed. I'm thirty-one years old with an eight year old daughter.

"Can't you stay with her sister or something?" My manager asked my daughter.

"My aunt Prim she's dead, she died five years ago in a car accident." Lilly answered speaking low and having her head down.

"Haymitch! That's too personal to ask her." I said being serious as I got up from my place and walking over to Lilly as I got down on my knees and held my arms out to her. My daughter hugs me with her arms around my shoulders. I lightly rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry he said that and he's my manager. You don't have to answer any questions if you don't want too, alright?" I told her and felt her nodding into my collarbone then pulled away to see her face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart for asking you about your mother and your aunt. Can you forgive me?" My manager apologizing for his question and I could tell he was being sensor.

I look to see Lilly nodding her head with a small smile and walking over to Haymitch holding her hand out for him to shake on. He lightly takes her hand and shakes it. I'm beyond relief that my daughter and manager are now on good terms.

"Bread Boy, you do know that once the press finds out about Lilly here. They're going to print every title to make you look bad and targeting after her too, right?" My manager asked being professional as he looks at me.

"Yes, I'm now aware of it. Protect Lilly from anything or anybody that's going to hurt her. I know how to stand my ground with the press. If I have to do a thousand press conferences just to win everybody over then I'll do it. Lilly's everything to me now and I want to be there for her." I stated being serious and walking over to seat across from Haymitch and Lilly.

"Now that's a plan but how are you going to explain this to Glimmer?" My manager ask me being serious again.

"Oh dear god, Glimmer sounds so flashy and trashy to me." My daughter put her words in about her being in disgusted.

Haymitch laughs agreeing with her and clapped his hands. "You have no idea how right you are with that sweetheart." He smiled.

I chuckled a little tiny bit then cleared my throat. "She's my girlfriend, a model actually. Glimmer's a nice woman and I think you would really like her Lilly." I assured my daughter about my girlfriend.

"She looks mean and stuck up." Lilly said being bluntly.

"I like this girl already! She tells the truth just like I do and not afraid to speak her mind." Haymitch agreed with my daughter's statement and getting his flask out to start drinking again. "Are you going to call her or let her find out through the press? One way or the other, this is going to come out Peeta and you better be ready for this." He put his input in and finishing the last of his liquor in his flask.

I grab my iPhone5c from my pocket then locking the screen again finding Glimmer's name through the text messages. "Hey Glim, we need to talk. It's very serious and call me when you get this. Thanks." I said out loud while typing in the text message then pressing send.

* * *

_**Told ya I put my twist from The Game Plan, didn't I? Don't worry you'll find out what happened to Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss, and Primrose later in the fanfiction. But for now it's going to be Lily adjusting to her father's world until a little bit of drama and a possible chance of romance for Peeta in the next chapter or so. **_

_**Have a great Friday!**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	3. Getting to know each other

_**Hey readers, thank you so much for the reviews including favoring this story! It means the world to me and I realized I made a mistake on Katniss and Peeta's daughter description; she has brown hair and blue eyes. I thought she had brown hair and sliver eyes but like I said before I put a twist into it in order to be interesting. I'm putting Haymitch's point of view in a couple of chapters because he knows something that his client doesn't know. **_

_**Any who, here's chapter 3!**_

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm here in Los Angeles, California with my father! My Uncle is going to be beyond mad at me but I don't care, I had to meet him, and made a promise to my mother. My hand goes down to my throat then felt the small chain of my necklace and pulled up a mockingjay symbol on it. _"Your father gave it to me on our second year anniversary. Because when I sing, all the mockingjay's would stop signing just to listen to me and they follow the tune; just like your grandfather, my father did. When you where this necklace, nothing bad will happen. I promise." _I remember her words when she passed down necklace to me and lightly held the mockingjay near my heart. I sighted and fighting back tears by pinching my forearm to stay strong. I yawned stretching my arms out.

"Can I sleep on the couch and take off my shoes?" I asked being polite as I took of my jacket.

"You don't need to sleep on the couch Lilly, you can stay in one of my guest rooms; including your own bathroom. Yes Lilly, you can take off your shoes; you're my daughter not a stranger." I hear my father being sensor opening up as he answered my questions.

"If you say so." I said untying my boots and sliding them off as I grabbed them walking over to the front door to place them. I walk across back to the living room where my two bags are at. "Where's your guest room at?" I asked looking up at my father and taking off my jacket placing it on my shoulder. Then slightly bending down for my bags and can see my father's hands to reach for them.

"Here, let me get those for-""No it's okay, I got it." I said looking up at him being serious then seeing his eyes knowing he's defeated. "I'll walk you over to your room, please follow me Lily." My father said being polite and leading the way to the hallway on the right and I followed right behind him. "Just remember Lilly that if you need anything, I mean anything at all; don't be afraid to say anything alright?" He offers anything I want just by asking him. "Thank you Dad and I will." I stated being truthful.

As we walk down the hallway until we reached a stopping point and seeing my father opening the guest bedroom door then using his left hand pushing the door back allowing me to enter first. I walked into my 'room' I guess you want to call it that and my jaw dropped seeing it's bigger then my room back in Kentucky. I see a queen bed with black and light yellow bedsheets and bed setting with pillows to match it. My eyes scan to see a couple of photography frames on the left and right side of the room. A draw with a mirror and walking towards it placing my backpack there as a reminder for me to place my clothes there. I turn to my right and seeing the night view of the city of angels; breathe taking.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The night view I mean." My father agreed knowing I'm engrossed of the view.

"It is but, nothing's better than the sunset and sunrise back in Union even if it rains or not. But the number one view for me is the sunrise when it snows; that's when you see the true beauty of the city." I said being serious then walking backwards towards my bed and hoped backwards to take a seat.

"You're absolutely right Lil, I will love to see Union snow again with a sunrise at dawn. I miss it." My father agreed with me again and heard him sighting. "I'm sorry if I called you Lil instead of-""No, it's okay. Everyone calls me Lil back at home." I replied with a small smile and look to see my father looking into my eyes with a smile rose on his lips. "Are you here just for the summer?" He asked me. "Yeah for a couple of weeks for summer; then after that camping for three weeks and then enjoying a little bit of summer before going back to school." I answered him.

"I hope to get to know you better before you leave Lilly and hope to see your mother again." He said in his tone of voice being hopeful. "I hope so too; I'm tried. I think I'm going to get ready for bed." I said getting off of the bed and walking over to my backpack opening the large zipper. "Have a great night Lil and I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight" My father said with a smile leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I wished my daughter good night and closed the door to the guest room allowing her to have privacy for herself. I walked back to the living room and sighted again. Lilly reminds me of Katniss so much and every way; I have to see her again. I still can't get over the fact that she was pregnant, if she would have told me the news I would drop everything to provide anything Katniss needed during her pregnancy. But now I have a second chance and whatever Lilly needs, without a question it's hers. I pull out my iPhone checking to see if Glimmer called and nothing.

"Come on Glim, please call me back." I said out loud to myself and walking over to my mini bar getting a glass out then reached over for the Crown Royal bottle pouring my glass half-way then placed the top of the bottle back. I take a couple of sips with the glass in my hand and turning off the light to the mini bar and walked over to hallway before going into the left side of the hallway turning off the light.

Lilly's P.O.V.

My Nokia phone vibrates in jacket pocket and running over to it getting it before my father hears it. I look at the screen seeing my Uncle Gale calling me then answered. "Hello? Hey Uncle Gale, how are you? Yeah, I'm okay the flight was good; I wasn't afraid. Yeah I'm here at Arrow Archer's in Las Vegas, it's a big city but the night view is beautiful!" I whispered lying being excited for the real truth. "To hard to tell right now but I'm sure they're going to evaluate us on our skills and traps. I'll text you and let you know what my score is but my room is big. I gotta go to sleep Uncle Gale, I have to be up very early in the morning. Okay, love you too Uncle Gale. Bye!" I said hanging up and sighted.

Haymitch's P.O.V.

_Eight years ago…_

"_This boy is a natural and this show will help him getting his career started. It always happens first soap operas then the rest is in films. Everyone will fall in love with new coming actor; Peeta Mellark." I said to myself out loud looking over his contract and reading a couple of emails on my desktop screen. My cellphone rings and looking at the number seeing it's from a Kentucky's area code number. "Hello, Haymitch Abernathy speaking?" I answered being professional._

"_Hello Mister Abernathy, please convince Peeta to have his career take off." A woman's voice sounds shaken but strong whispering into the phone. I leaned forward wanting to know who is this woman and how does she know my new client. "How do you know Peeta Mellark?" I asked wanting to know. "Because he's my boyfriend and now the father of my unborn child. Please! I begging you to convince him in any way to take the offer of being in Hollywood. I'm not saying this because he's my boyfriend but he's really talented and he shouldn't waste his talents in a community theater or teaching a theater class." She whispered into the phone being serious._

_I put my head down and shake my head being in complete shock. 'Peeta Mellark, I'm going to keep you busy that you wouldn't have time to date in this town.' I thought to myself then lifting my head up placed the phone back on my right ear with my right hand holding my phone. "What's your name sweetheart?" I asked her. "Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Please convince Peeta; I don't want him to give up everything to work different jobs, struggling to keep up with whatever I need or this baby needs. Just do whatever you can in your power to make sure that he'll get his career started. I'll take care of this baby and I'll do it on my own with my family and friends. I don't want him to know about this, can you please keep this a secret between us Mister Abernathy?"_

_I sighted and ran my left hand going through my hair then clearing my through. "I'll take it to my grave Ms. Everdeen. You have my word." I promised her._

_Flashback Ends_

I pray that Peeta won't hate me for keeping this secret for eight years. I kept her promise and I hope Katniss isn't using Lilly to get money off of him but I doubt she's that type of person. I grabbed a bottle of vodka, opening the lid, and starting to drink it until I pass out.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning already dressed and started to make breakfast. I have no idea what Lily likes to eat so I go all out; making waffles, pancakes, hash browns, eggs, and bacon I hope she likes everything and walking over to the refrigerator getting out a bowls of fresh strawberries, blueberries, slices of pineapples, and oranges. I make myself some coffee to start my morning and taking a set down at the kitchen table with my plate and coffee waking for my daughter to wake up. My daughter? It's still surreal that I'm a father now.

A door opens then closing and my ear perked up knowing Lilly must be awake right now. I hear footsteps on the floor. "Morning Dad." I hear Lily coming up the right hallway and smiled seeing her. Lilly's dressed with a dark green t-shirt, dark wash caprice, and black tennis shoes. I look over to see her backpack on her then putting it on the floor. "Good morning Lilly, how did you sleep?" I said getting up from my seat. "I slept good, thank you." Lilly answered as she walks into the kitchen looking at the counter top seeing everything I cooked for us. "You cooked all of this?" She asks me. I walk over back into the kitchen and looked at her. "Yes, I did. I didn't know what you like to eat so breakfast so… I cooked everything but didn't cook the strawberries, blueberries, pineapples, and oranges." I said with a smile. "What would you like to eat?" I asked my daughter a question.

"Thank you father and you didn't have to go through all the trouble." Lily thanked me. "Two pancakes, scoop of hash browns, and eggs with strawberries on the side. I'm allergic to blueberries." Lily answered my question being polite. "You're allergic to blueberries? I'm sorry Lil, I didn't know." I said being a little stunned and walking over to the bowl of blueberries and placing them back in the fridge. I then walk back to the counter getting my daughter's food. "It's okay father, you didn't know. Let me help out?" Lilly walked over to the counter top. "No it's okay, take a seat. I'll take care of everything." I assured her and seeing her walking over to take a seat in the dining room area.

I grabbed what she wanted and walking back to the dining room placing her plate right in front of her. "Want anything to drink?" I asked again. "Orange juice please." Lilly answered. "Coming up!" I said being cheerful then walking back into the kitchen. "So, what's on your agenda today?" My daughter ask me. "First I have to do a couple of interviews for a movie I did a couple of months ago then I just have to shoot a couple of commercials for my organization I created a couple of years ago." I grabbed a cup and poured a full glass of orange juice. "What's your organization called?" Lily asked with the tone of her voice being interest. I walk back with the glass and placing her glass next to hear plate.

"Stay Strong is something I started after hearing that teenagers who like the same gender who are bullied and they choose something dangerous to end their troubles. I was distributed from hearing stories like that, so that's how I got into it and it also helps kids including adults to accept them for who they are without anyone putting them into a category society puts them in." I stated being serious and confident. My blue eyes look at my daughter dropping her fork as she looks at me with those eyes. "That's really sincere of you to create something that anyone can be accepted into without being judged." Lilly replied being sensor then reaching over to her glass and drinking her glass.

"It means everything to me but you mean everything to me now. I would love for you to meet my co-partners of the group; that is if you want too." "Yes, I would like too. " We both smiled and I reach over for my cup of coffee. "I also have to do a couple interviews for my upcoming movie I did a couple of months ago called _**Lost Love**_ and promoting it also. I think you'll have fun tagging along with me. Speaking of which, let me see what time is." I look at the clock above the fire place and seeing the time being nine fifth teen a.m. "We need to get going in about twenty minutes and we're meeting Haymitch at the W Hotel."

We both eat our breakfast silently and finished it. Lilly and I got up from our seats putting our plates in the sink. I walk over to put my shoes back on and double checking that my outfit for the day isn't ruin; I'm hearing a black leather jacket that covered my white shirt, dark wash jeans, and black tennis shoes. "Ready to go?" I ask turning around to see Lilly at the door with her backpack strap on her shoulder. "Yes sir." She answered being polite and walking over to the coffee table grabbing my car keys in my right hand and grabbed my wallet putting it into my back pocket then walking over to the front door. I unlock the locks and allowing my daughter to leave first then me and I turned around to lock the door behind me.

_**At The W Hotel door entrance**_

I see a few dozen photographers already taking pictures as I pull into the entrance way of the hotel. I get out of the driver side closing the door and waved a little to the photographers as I walk over to the passenger side. I look around seeing Haymitch jostling his way towards me and turned my head back around to open my passenger door seeing Lily unbuckling her seat beat, quickly putting her backpack on, and getting out of the car. I see the male valet driver coming my way and handing him my keys and closing her passenger door. I held my daughter's hand for protection and walking over to my manager.

"PEETA!" "PEETA!" "PEETA MELLARK!" "PEETA'S WHO'S LITTLE GIRL IS THAT?" "IS SHE A SICK CANCER PATIENT?" "SHE'S A CUTE LITTLE GIRL!" The paparazzi's ask me all these question taking pictures of Lily and I with Haymitch guiding us to the front door automatically opening.

I'm insulted a little hearing someone asking if Lilly's a sick cancer patient and turned around. "She's not a cancer patient, Lilly's my daughter. Don't EVER say she's a cancer patient, how can you guys even say that to ANY child?!" I said raising my voice being serious and felt my manager's hand on my back gesturing me to come inside. As the three of us walking into the lobby.

"You better be ready for the press to come at you with full speed." Haymitch stated being serious as he walked on my left with Lily walking on my right. "I'm ready for it." I replied back being serious and trying to calm myself. "You bought the kid with you?" "Of course I bought Lily with me, I'm not going to leave her with a complete stranger." We both said to each other. "You two do know that I'm still here right?" My daughter said being blunt and let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry Lilly and I didn't mean to talk about you not being here." I apologized to her and lightly grabbed her elbow to stop in our tracks and I bend down to her eye level. "I'm really am sorry talking about you like you weren't here. You know I didn't mean it and I wouldn't leave you with a complete stranger that I didn't trust." I said looking into my daughter's eyes and seeing her nodding her head forgiving me.

"You have to meet Shrader and Liam on the second floor for a questionnaire just for the three of you guys to have fun and talk about Lost Love including how the three of you still get along on set and what not." Haymitch informs me of today's agenda.

I stand up to my feet and looked at my manager. "Keep an eye on Lilly and whatever she needs, if it to her. Text me just in case." I said and warmed my hands together. "Lil, stay with Uncle Haymitch and I'll be back in a couple of hours okay? I gotta go. I love you Lily." I said with a smile and started running towards the second level.

_**I hope this makes up for not updating and don't worry I'll write chapter four after finals. I'M SO SORRY FOR DELAYING THIS CHAPTER! Don't worry there is going to be a Happily Ever After, at the end.**_

_**P.S: While I was writing this chapter and starting to think of an idea... I decided to put Katniss into the story now, but when? You'll never know :D.**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	4. Protection & Thoughtful

_**Hey readers, sorry for the delay and as promised chapter four. Remember who has the middle name of Shrader; hint, hint.**_

Chapter four!

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

I ran with everything I have going to the second floor of the Hotel and seeing security guards in the hallways. I stopped in my tracks to catch my breath then breathing in and out quickly then clearing my throat. "Mister Mellark, you're right on time." A female security guard said walking over to me and leading me over to a door opening it by her left hand. "Thank you." I replied nodding my head and walking inside. "Oh my god, Peeta. You're right on time!" I recognized Shrader voice as she laughs. "Of course I'm on time, why wouldn't I be?" I lightly joked around then looked around seeing someone handing me clip on microphone and putting the clip on my leather jacket collar. My blue eyes look to see my co-stars slash best friends; Shrader and Liam already in their seats. Shrader is a blonde hair woman standing at five feet and nine inches tall wearing a brown floral dress with gray leggings and black ankle high heel boots. Liam stands at six feet tall brunette man wearing a long sleeve shirt and boot cut jeans with black tennis shoes being clean cut.

"Glad you could be here man." Liam said in his Australian accent lightly hitting my shoulder. "We thought for a second that you would have bought your oscar with you.." Shrader joked laughing again and Liam too. Ever since I won my oscar a couple of weeks ago, it's an inside joke for everyone on set. "Maybe I should have." I laughed a little to become a little relaxed. "Peeta Mellark, glad you could join us and I'll be interviewing all three of you guys today; I'm Cressida Cloud." A blonde woman with the right side of her head shaved off was introducing herself to me wearing mint green crop dress with matching high heels. "Nice to meet you Cressida Cloud." I greeted her with a smile and held my hand out. "Thank you Mister Mellark and nice to meet you too." Cressida shakes my head and stepped closer to my right ear. "Don't worry I won't ask any questions about your daughter. TMZ reported this about five minutes ago and it's spreading like wildfire all over the media." The blonde reported whispered in my ears and felt my heart dropped. "Don't worry they don't know, your secret safe with me. I promise. It's completely up to you on when you want to say the word." Cressida finished up whispered one last time and pulled away. I walk over to them and taking a seat between Liam and Shrader. '_I hope Lilly's doing okay with Haymitch.'_ I thought to myself being concern for my daughter's well being.

Cressida takes a seat in front of us and cleared her throat then smiled knowing that we're about to be filmed in a couple of seconds. She turned her head to the slight left facing the first camera. "Hello my name is Cressida Cloud and I'm here interviewing three of the twelve cast members; Shrader Lawrence, Peeta Mellark, and Liam Hemsworth. Thank you for joining me on this interview." The blonde reporter said with a smile then turned her head straight forward to face us again. "Thank you for having us." "Or putting up with us." "Anytime." We all answered to Cressida. "I heard that you three including the whole cast pull pranks on each other and joking with each other all the time especially working on this drama romance upcoming film; _**Lost Love**_. How did you all prepare for your roles?" She asked us. "Who wants to go first?" The blonde reported asked.

"I'll go first. When it comes to any role I do, I always do a character analyzes based on the small information on the character and starting to create a mindset of walking into my character Josh's shoes. I guess you can say that he and I have in common is losing someone we both loved including losing my left leg in the motorcycle accident three years ago on Highway 112. I talked and got to meet former army soldier's who have PTSD including their experience that has damaged them for the rest of their lives." I spoke being professional and being serious as I placed my right hand on the back of Shrader's chair. "I did or I think we all do character analyzes and the way to pull off being hurt mentally and physically when it comes from being in the army. But also playing Jennifer, who has short term memory loss and after recovering her memories she's completely lost and figured out that her 'husband' Casey has been lying to her all this time. There were times I did feel like I was in Jennifer's place since I meet former solider Serena White; who had experience it and told me her story including from her husband Darien White." Shrader answered being serious and folded her right leg on top of her left leg. "I have never been jealous of anything or anyone. It was hard to play a possessive, jealous, and traitor of a 'husband' and best friend. So it was hard getting into character of playing Casey and visited some of our army veterans of their experience of risking their lives fighting for our country but the effect that will live with them for the rest of their lives." Liam answered being stated being truthful and could hear him leaning into his seat. "Which is why we joke around all the time so we can have some humor happening on set." I stated with a small smile. "I mean even though we play serious character's in front of the camera but behind it, we have to remind ourselves that we all need some humor or have a good laugh to break away from the tension." I answered again hoping my co-stars would break the ice in the room.

"Yeah, we prank Shrader all the time because she's fun to mess with." Liam started to laugh but tries to calm down. "Thank you for the dozen crickets the TWO of you put in my trailer and I was scared to death! It took me two hours to kill and to clean up." Shrader claimed pointing at the two of us. "YOU always prank the both of us all the time and we found a way to get back at you." I stated holding my laughter back then started laughing. "It sounds like you three are attached to the hip and know when to have fun on set." Cressida replied with a small smile.

Haymitch's P.O.V.

I'm getting calls every five seconds and they're all asking about Lily right now. I try to cover it up by creating a fake story about Peeta meeting his daughter was completely unexpected being out of the blue. Every reporter has called wanting to get every detail about the little girl and not to mention my public relations team is having a field day as we speak. Thank god I called my assistant to drop off my laptop, laptop charger, phone charger, and planner. I'm in a suit right now working in a desk and looking back seeing Lily seating by the window with a Sketchbook in her lap and a pencil with the other hand.

"You do know that you can always take me to an archery class to keep me out of my father and your's hair right? Besides I know you DON'T want to be doing this; babysitting a kid while you have errands to do." Sweetheart said being blunt as she kept on drawing not facing me. "Your father's my client sweetheart and whatever he wants me to do; goes. It's my job to make sure he's happy and making sure he keeps busy with his career and doesn't fade out later down the road. I feel like you're my niece; even though I don't have a niece or at least I don't think I do. But trust me, this beats here then running around with the press chasing after you with questions that would make you want to knock them out." I stated a fact from being in public relations and this industry for years. "You can do archery? That I would love to see that and if that's what you really want to do then I'll find one in the area, talk to your father about it, and go from there. Deal?" I made her an offer and looking to see her getting up from the chair she starts on walking towards me with her hand held out placing it into my hand. I shake her hand and smiled. _'There's something about this kid that's making me into a softie and I'm bit of a hard stubborn bullheaded person.'_

"Is my father going to be gone the majority of the day? I'm just wondering." Lilly asked walking backwards towards one of the two beds and taking a seat on the edge. "Yes, he is and he should be done around… I wanna say about two in the afternoon but he also get's a lunch break so you'll be able to talk to him about taking an archery class or program." I answered assuring her. "Well, remember what my father said whatever I want-" "I'll get it for you, don't worry about it." I winked at her then turning back on my laptop and start googling **Archery classes in Los Angeles**.

Gale's P.O.V.

"So tell me this Mister Anderson, why did you kill your wife?" I asked being serious as I tapped my pen on the small metal desk with a small notebook pad next to it and seeing my prisoner handcuffed. My gray eyes to see a man with blonde hair, brown eyes, mid-forties who stood at five feet ten inches tall even though he's seating in front of me. "I didn't kill her! Someone must have set me up, I LOVED my wife with all my heart; all I remember was waking up to having blood on my hands then turning to my right to see my wife covered in blood with no pulse. I called the cops on my wife was murdered while I was sleeping and I'm the prime suspect." Mister Anderson stated his side of the story as he lightly lifted his hands in mid-air being in disbelief.

**Woke up to Mrs. Anderson found dead with no pulse.**

I wrote down on the small notebook pad. "Your finger prints were found on her wrists and stomach, care to explain on that part? Do you have an enemy that could possibly want to hurt you?" I asked being professional as I look dead into his brown eyes. "Based on your background check. You have came from a great upbringing being raised as an orphan, put yourself through school; business school as a matter of fact. Married your college sweetheart Kara Martin, married for five years, and was expecting a baby. I'm deeply sorry for your loss Mister Anderson." I gave my condolences for his tragedy.

"Before Kara and I went to bed, we umm." Mister Anderson coughed at the end and wiped his tears from his face. My eyes widen a little bit nodding my head understanding it. "I always held her wrist before falling asleep and rubbed her stomach because of our baby. Once we said 'I do' I worship the ground the walked on and whatever she needed; I got it for her. She was my best friend and we never had an argument, never. If we had any problems or issues, we will always talk it out, and settle it. Now why would I want to kill my wife?" He repeated my question.

**Devoted husband who loved and care for his wife; Kara Martin-Anderson and unborn baby.**

"As for enemy wise… I can think of a few men that were jealous of my relationship with my wife and have to really think back on one of her jealous ex-boyfriends. I wouldn't dare to lay a finger on my wife, I would rather die then kill her." Mister Anderson pleaded with his eyes being sincere.

**A possible new suspect of the murder and has to be Kara Martin-Anderson ex-boyfriends.**

I finish writing down my notes and looking up back on Mark Anderson. "I'll take everything that you just told me and take it in considerations. I'll have Detective Kane take a look at this and dig up Mrs. Anderson's past relationships. We'll get to the bottom of this and I'll come to your cell for anymore questions." I re-adjusted my dark gray sports coat and getting up from the chair grabbing my pen and paper. I turn around heading to the door leaving the integration room and going back to my desk.

"Hey good looking, what did you get on Mark Anderson?" I heard my co-worker and friend Johanna Mason calling me. I stopped in my tracks to see her coming my way being a dressed in a dark red long-sleeved shirt with black dress pants and wearing black ankle high heel boots. "Hey yourself axe girl, he said that he didn't murder his wife and worshiped her including their unborn child. He think's one of his wife's ex-boyfriends set him up because he was jealous of their relationship, could you look up on Kara Anderson's past relationships." I stated the truth then asked her to do an assignment. "Yeah, you got it. Also Chief Coin wants us to go by the crime scene and exam the residence." Johanna reported and I lead the way back to my desk. "Any word on her or any progress yet?" "Nothing at all, they say that she hasn't left her room and not going to group therapy." I sighted shaking my head and going over to my desk taking a seat. "How's Lilly bug doing so far in Vegas? Hell must be nice." Johanna asked about Lilly and seating on top of her desk. "Lil's doing good and hasn't told me of what's been going on with archery. But, I know she'll beat those kids. Katniss had Lilly holding a bow and arrow since she was three." I smiled remembering that time with my best friend and adopted niece.

"You're right; Lilly will cream all those kids including on making traps since you taught her all of your tricks with traps and hunt." My co-worker stated a fact.

Glimmer's P.O.V.

"Okay darling, you're up on the runaway and come back to walk out in the last outfit alright. Go, go, go, Glim and you too ladies! Remember you all are beautiful and a reason why the fashion world has picked each of you all for your talents." Ramon yelled a little with a smile on his face as he clapped his hands and stating a true fact. I see a girl coming back from the runaway and had my shoulders back with a smile rose on my lips. I walked down the runaway and could hear the crowd clapping for me and photographers clicking their cameras. I came up to the front of the catwalk and giving them poses. I give them a wink and blowing a kiss at them knowing the audience is eating this as I turned around to walk back to the end of the catwalk. I waved to the crowd a little before going backstage and running towards my section of the room.

"Watch it street rat!" "Watch where you're going Blimmer Bum!" I stood my ground and seeing two dresses coming towards me taking off my outfit making sure I don't dear it up. I see a young girl coming up to me doing a touch up to my eyeliner and lipstick. "Make sure you don't get lipstick on my chin again like you did in Italy, Janet." I hissed and seeing Janet being scared as she carefully put lipstick on me. I step into a long strapless light pink shimmering dress with a slip to the almost inner thigh and matching shoes. My ears perked up hearing everybody's cellphones ringing and whispering to each other as they look at me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I replied bluntly and shaking off the gossip around me. I walked towards the entrance of the catwalk and wrapping up the fashion show. I placed my left hand on my waist and my right hand waving at the audience as they awed the dress and clapping once again. I posed for everyone one last time and walking back towards the end to walk in a line with everyone else.

The row of models and I walked to the left and right side of the catwalk and we all come out clapping for performance and giving recognition to the designer of **_Mockingjay_** by Cinna. He came out dressed with black with a gold eyeliner matching tie and shoes. Cinna waved to everyone and clapped a couple of times before he speaks. "Thank you for everyone that came; fashion bloggers, gossip reporters, photographers, fashion icons, and friends. Through out the years everybody knows that I wanted to create clothes that stands out from the crowd and dares to start a conversation. If anything would happen to me, I want people to remember my outfits and for my brand to carry through generations to come." Cinna spoke loud and clear with everyone nodding their heads and clapping their hands as I clap along because I respect him for what he does in this industry. "My team and I have decided to also do a children's fashion line. I'll debut the name of the line sometime soon, thank you and have a good evening." Cinna took a bow and waved again as he walked backstage with all of us following behind him. "Thank you ladies for modeling and wearing Mockingjay; it means the world to me. Get dolled up and there's an after party down the hall. You all deserve it." The designer replied thanking us for our work and leaving the backstage.

I walk back to my area and carefully getting out of my dress. "Hey Glimmer, did you hear the news?" Elizabeth, a light skinned hispanic woman who stood at five feet tall and eight and a half inches dressed in an emerald dark green dress that shaped her figure. "Hear what Beth?" I asked with a little bit of attitude. "I told you Glimm not to call me that! Any who, have you checked your phone lately?" Elizabeth folded her arms in front of her chest. "Heard what?" I snatched my blackberry from the make-up table and unlocking it. I look on the screen seeing Peeta called me multiple times and voice mails. "That you're now a step-mother to Peeta's eight your old daughter." Elizabeth replied with a smirk. "WHAT?!" I yelled being in complete shock. "Yep. It's all over TMZ and every other Entertainment News across the country. I can't believe that you didn't know this! Everyone has been talking about this for the past twenty-four hours." Elizabeth laughs at the end of her sentence and walking away. "And you thought I was an idiot but guess who's one now." Her way of leaving the room.

_'Peeta's a father now to a brat!?'_ I thought to myself and grabbing my phone calling back my boyfriend. "Come on! Come on, pick up please!" I started to panic as I paced around my area and it reached to his voicemail. "Damn it!" I hissed under my tongue and cleared my throat. "Hello. Hi darling! I'm so, so very sorry for not answering back. I've been crazy busy with modeling and photoshoots. I should be back in California about either in a couple of days or next week, maybe we all can go to dinner to talk? Love you Peeta. Bye." I hanged up the call and yelled not caring who heard me. I quickly change into a bright canary half the shoulder dress and putting my hair into a high ponytail.

Peeta's P.O.V.

**Four and a half hours later..**

Finally I'm done with the interviews and running towards elevators where the suite where Haymitch and Lilly are at. I turned on my blackberry and seeing that Glimmer finally called me back and left me a voice message. I unlock my phone and going into my voicemail. _**"Hello. Hi darling! I'm so, so very sorry for not answering back. I've been crazy busy with modeling and photoshoots. I should be back in California about either in a couple of days or next week, maybe we all can go to dinner to talk? Love you Peeta. Bye." **_I ended the voicemail and just by judging the tone of her voice she's in complete shock and sounds interested in getting to know Lilly. I stopped in my tracks and pressed the up button then I see the doors opening. I stepped inside pressing the S button going to the suite level floor. '_Wonder if Haymitch ordered anything for lunch yet?'_ I thought to myself and hearing a click looking at the small screening that reads S then the door opens. I stepped out walking forward to the floor and trying to remember which door their in. "Hey kid!" Haymitch called me out. I turned around and seeing my manger walking towards me. "How's Lilly been doing so far?" I asked about my daughter's well-being. My manager waved a hand at me gesturing to follow him to the room. "She's bored out of her mind and wants to be in an archery class or camp, something like that." Haymitch answered leading the way. "Wait. Lil's bored?" "She knows that we're both busy and thinks she's in our way. Lilly suggested that we take her an archery class and looks like she's a hell of a shooter." He and I discussing about Lilly. Archery. That's Katniss's favorite sport rain or shine or cold she would hunt until she gets a catch. I nodded my head. "If that's what she wants then find her a class." I said being serious. "Already did." Haymitch answered as he grabbed a key card from his pocket and looked at me. "Ace Archery Academy on Landfilled and Sliver Lining street. Who teaches it? Delly Cartwright, been in the business for ten years." My manager said being informed then swipping the card next to the door handle. We open the door and we hear a voice singing, the voice was Lilly's.

_I can't get over you_

_Is this our world?_

_Is it someone else?_

_Is it someone else?_

_I look in the mirror_

_And I try to see myself_

_Wherever look terror_

_From the games I played so well_

_I try to see clearer_

_I try to forget the thoughts I started_

_I try nearer_

_To where you are_

_To where you are_

My heart dropped and complete shock hearing Lilly singing is beautiful just like her mother. Haymitch closes the door and made my daughter jump as she stops singing. I walk over to her seeing her knees close to her chest with her hands on top of her knees and taking a seat next to her. "Lilly, you singed so beautifully just like your mother. I miss how she sings and my favorite song she would sing was the Valley song." I replied being sincere with a smile on my face. Her sliver eyes lighted with a smile as she looks at me sitting up. "Thank you, I get that a lot from everybody back at home on my singing, I just sing as a small hobby that's it. Yeah I know the Valley song, she use to sing that to me as a baby." Lilly answered nodding her head. "So, what do you think of the archery class? Can I go? Please." She pleaded but asked maturely.

"I already called Ms. Cartwright and told her it'll have to be a private tryout for Lilly. She agrees to it and Lilly has a tryout tomorrow in the afternoon. What do you say Golden boy?" Haymitch reported to me on the information for this Ace Archery Academy. "Are you sure this is what you want this Lil?" I asked as I looked into her sliver eyes. "Yes father, it is. Plus you won't have to worry about me while you're out doing your appearances and I'll be busy with Archery. It's a win win for all three of us." Lilly stated the truth.

"You my dear, will make one heck of an negotiator when you're older." My manager complimented my daughter's words. I laugh agreeing with him and nodded my head. "He's right on that part and if this is what you really want to do then we'll go to your tryout tomorrow, I promise." I replied with a smile and clapped my hands to change the subject. "Anyone hunger for lunch?" I ask Lilly and Haymitch. "Now that was my question to ask you two, what do you guys want for lunch?" My manager ask me.

* * *

**_Again, I'm BEYOND sorry for the delay. I've been done with finals for a couple of weeks and been trying to sleep [because I don't remember of ever sleeping peacefully.] Any who, don't worry Katniss will be in this fanfiction and you'll have to guess about what happened to her. Also please check out Lost Love just got done updating Chapter 12 part 2 and yes I'm finishing up that fanfiction._**

**_Have a good night!_**

**_Honeylove90_**

**_P.S.: The lyrics belong to Ellie Goulding and the song is from Mirror_**


	5. A mother's concern and burden

_**Hey folks, don't worry Katniss is going to be apart of the story and love to tease you a little bit of what happened to her. Did you figure out in the little easter egg clue I placed in the last chapter? Read it very carefully. Mums the word until you guys figure it out without spoiling it for anyone else [if you're going to post it on reviews.] **_

_**Here's Chapter 5**_

* * *

Katniss's P.O.V.

_'These doctors here a complete idiots! Talk out your feelings, express how you feel. __**BULLSHIT! **__What's there to talk about? Hell, EVERYONE knows my case; I was involved in a car accident that killed Prim and left me paralyzed to my waist down. I was in the hospital for my daughter's fifth birthday, my mother left us because she 'couldn't handle not seeing Prim with us' becoming depressed, I became depressed because the loss of my little duck and struggling of 'How am I going to be a mother again?' I can't walk or run or go hunting in the woods like I use to when she was four. No matter how much I tried to stay strong for Lilly; my reason for living, I just couldn't. Johanna became like a second mother to my daughter and she's like an aunt to her. My best friend convinced me of going staying a rehabilitation center called Athena.' _I thought to myself mentally as I moved my eyes around remembering that I'm still in my room staring into the window and moved my head down being dressed in Athena's dress code of everyone wearing gray jumpsuits. I placed my hands on top of my chest and zipping down the jacket then taking off showing my black shirt. I sighted as I kept looking down being in a wheelchair and wearing fingerless gloves. _'I've been investigating, going through police cameras on who was the asshole that hit us? All I remember was seeing the headlights on the rearview mirror and felt my back going forward, violent shoved into a ditch, and that's it. I'll keep asking Gale to keep looking until he finds something. I'm fighting this, going to beat this depression and be the mother that Lilly needs. I also need to tell her the real truth about Peeta she deserves the truth and if anything happens to me… I just can't afford to think like that.' _I finished mentally talking to myself as I sighted and wiped my tears from my face.

I hear a knock on my door then opens with footsteps following it. "Ms. Everdeen, are you going to come out of your room today?" Elle asked me. _'And you know the answer to the same question EVERY damn DAY.' _I answered her question in my mind as I rolled my eyes. "You need to at least talk to someone of your ordeal, your depression that's why we have doctors here that are willing to help you step by step of the process of helping you.'"Elle stated the truth. I placed my hands on both sides my wheels of my wheelchair and turning to face her. "How? All I want to do or talk about is finding the son of a bitch who **_damaged_** or should I say **_RUINED_** my life! I want to put an arrow in his head. If this place has something to blow some steam then maybe I'll talk." I answered her question out loud with venom coming from my mouth. I can see the redheaded woman stood her ground keeping her right hand on the door knob. "How about this Katniss, you talk to one of the doctors here or a therapist about your issue and I can get a hold of Cloverr Bleu to see if she can get you into an archery session. Deal?" Elle is making me an offer. _'Remember, do this for Lilly. She needs me.' _The motto I mentally tell myself and finally giving in. "Okay. Fine, it's a deal. I really need to blow off steam right now." I folded my arms in front of my chest. "I'll talk to Doctor Aurelius about setting up a session including Clove. Oh, by the way you have a visitor." The redheaded woman backed away and seeing my best friend coming in.

"Is she still giving you a hard time?" Gale broke the ice laughed a little. "Not a problem at all Mister Hawthorne and you have about thirty minutes with Katniss." The redheaded woman replied as she closed the door behind her. He walks over taking a seat at the edge of my bed and I turned the direction of my wheelchair to face him. "How have you been Catnip?" My best friend asked being concern. I shrugged my shoulders with a glare I always give him, a glare that shows _'well what do you think?'_ look in my eyes. "I see." He cleared his throat placed his hands on his knees. "Trying my best to remember what I'm living for and not to become an empty shell like my mother is. It's hard but I will try my damn hardest to beat this, fighting this for Lily. I still want to be apart of her life." I confessed the truth. "How is my little bug doing so far?" I asked wanting to know. "Lily's doing good, I took her to the airport a couple of days ago for that archery camp in Las Vegas. She'll be back in two months. Then Jo and I are going to take her camping before she starts school again." Gale answered with a smile. "Vegas huh? I'm beyond glad that she isn't old enough to gamble." I laughed a little. "I wish I can go camping with you guys but I'll hold everybody back." I sighted out loud as I hunched over with my elbows folded straight upward and placed my head on top of my fists. "We all wish you can come Katniss and maybe when you're feeling one hundred percent better; we can camp in the backyard and pretend we're in the deep in the forest of Kentucky." He suggested as he placed a hand on my should assuring me of that promise.

A small smile is forming on my lips. "Yeah, that would be great." I nodded my head and frowned again as I cleared my throat with my eyes looking into his deep gray eyes. "Have you found anything?" I bought up the subject. Gale drops his hand from my shoulder and placed it back on the bed. "I found the car and license plate number but I couldn't get a clear picture of the suspect who did the hit and run." He informed me. "Whoever the guy was really had a strong connection of making his evidence disappear but I'll keep looking." Gale stated being serious. "Don't worry I still have the video from that intersection that you and Prim were in, it's still locked up in my safe back at the house." I nodded my head again to his word. "I have to tell Lily about Peeta and vice versa." "He doesn't care about you or Lily! If he had he **_WOULD_** have searched for you eight years ago." We're in a debate right now. "Okay, if anything happens to me then who's going to take care of Lily? You and Johanna? The state won't approve of it and you'll have to go hell and back to get custody of Lil. Besides, Peeta doesn't know that I was pregnant which is why I cut all connections with him and only told his manager; Haymitch who promised to keep a secret from him." I straighten my back up with my hands on my lap.

"Wait, you told Peeta's manager about Lily? Kat, what in the hell were you thinking?!" Gale said being in shocked then shaking his head. "I did what I had to do. Besides, Peeta was starting to ask questions because I started to vomit and my sudden weight gain. After he and I umm…. I took his phone and looked up his manager's number. I told him to sign Peeta for his acting career right away and told him that I was pregnant; I didn't want Peeta to know anything about it because I know that Pete would have dropped everything just to support me and Lilly. So I told Haymitch that I will provide for our child with no help or money from Peeta, I had you, Jo, My mother, Prim, Peeta's father and brothers to help me out including raising her. I didn't want to ruin his life." I confessed with small tears rolling down my face as I started to becoming slight frustrated holding the guilt I had eating inside of me for the past eight years.

I look up to see Gale's dropped being caught off guard as I told my secret to him, sure I told everyone why I cut all connections with Peeta but had to be very careful on who is it I told, and took everything I had to go up to Peeta's family telling them about my pregnancy. Peeta's mother thought I was a whore and thought I was only using them for status because of Pete's new career. Mister Mellark and his brother's were very supportive; one hundred percent and was beyond thankful they accepted Lily with open arms but never telling Peeta about his daughter. Now my best friend knows the truth. "Katniss.. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I wish you could have told me this. I mean I knew about you cut all connections of it and thought you left him because he was busy with all his auditions." He placed a hand on my knee being thoughtful. "I was afraid to tell you and only told my mother and Prim." I placed my hand on top of his in a friendly matter lightly, I straighten out my back as I leaned onto the backseat of my wheelchair. "I got a picture of Lily for you." Gale takes his hand off my knee as he uses his left hand reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out his wallet then opening it. He pulls out a folded picture and handing it to me. I open the picture and seeing my Lil bug holding a small golden metal for first place on field day at her elementary school as she was dressed in a dark green shirt with black shorts with matching black tennis shoes, her hair is in my signature braid. Lilly had a smile on her face having her thumb up. I awed the photo as I traced the photo with my fingers. "She's you all the way, every parent was saying 'Lily's is just like Katniss, I bet she's very proud to have a daughter like her' or 'Oh she's sings so beautiful, she should be a singer.'" Gale replied with a smile. "I wouldn't have it in any other way." I proudly agree with him smiling along with him.

* * *

_**Don't worry Chapter six is in the works and now you know what happened to Katniss. Did anyone figured it out in the last chapter or no? Well now you know. Yes, I will be writing Lost Love asap [homework &amp; studying as taken over.]**_

_**Tell me what you guys think so far on this chapter?**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	6. Memories & 'What if'

_**Hey readers, thank you for following both this fanfiction and Lost Love [it means the world to me]. Don't worry for anyone that's reading Lost Love, I have a few ideas that's going on in my mind I just need to find the day to actually write down the ideas down. I've been busy with summer classes, homework, and work [I'm beyond exhausted mentally and physically.] So, I'm writing when I can.**_

_**Here's chapter six**_

_**This page does contain sexual content detail .**_

* * *

_Memories_

_April 13, 2008_

_Katniss has the letter in her hands and it read in big bold letters. She stands in the bathroom sitting at the edge of the tube with her face color drains. _

_**To patient Katniss Everdeen **_

_**Result of the blood work that was taken place several weeks ago and the results is Katniss Everdeen is ten days pregnant.**_

_**-Doctor Andrew Benson. **_

"_I can't believe this." The brunette young woman said to herself in a low voice with the letter in her left hand and still had her right hand over her mouth. _

"_Hey Katniss, are you okay in there?" Peeta lightly knocks on their bathroom door with his fingers. _

_Katniss pretended to cough very loudly as she quickly folds the letter and placing it into the hamper. She flushes the toilet and pretending to wash her hands then opening the door to face her boyfriend of eight years, her high school sweetheart; Peeta Mellark._

"_Kat, are you okay? Did you throw up again?" The blonde young man asked being concern of his girlfriend's well-being as he kept his blue eyes on in and placed his hands on her hips. He gently pulls her towards him and kisses her passionately. _

_The brunette young woman gave in placing her hands in his hair and kissing her back as she craved. She moved her hands towards his abs then going to the bottom of the shirt taking it off with him helping out to discard the shirt. "I'm fine, completely fine." Katniss answered his question as she gesturing him for the two of them to make their way to the bed. "Good, good to hear." Peeta catches his breathe and going back to kiss her again as he picks her up taking off her shirt._

_The couple makes their way to their bed with Katniss on top of him. She takes off her shirt and her pants. He uses both of his hands traveling down to unbuckle his jeans with his girlfriend helping him taking him off. They pulled away for a second to catch their breath and laughed a little. "I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better. Maybe it's just food poison from the Wendy's chili." Peeta suggested the idea. Katniss hovers over him with her face on top of his and her boyfriend starts to kiss her neck. She moan in passion breathing out and felt a goosebumps on her skin. "Yeah maybe that's it." Katniss answered back with a small smile as she stayed still for a couple of seconds looking into those ocean eyes with her hands placed on his hips. "Hey, hey." Peeta said being concern as he placed both hands on his girlfriend's face. "Is everything alright? You look like you're scared out of your mind." He asked being concern. 'You have no idea' The brunette woman thought in her mind. "Yeah, everything's… everything's going to be okay. I love you Peeta; don't ever forget it." She patted his biceps and reaching over for a condom. _

_**Fourty five minutes later…**_

_The blonde man sleeps peacefully with his hair being messed up and his arms wrapped around her waistline. Katniss had slient tears rolling down her cheeks and tilting her head to the right seeing her wonderful boyfriend still asleep. The brunette woman quickly dry her tears from her face and sitting up very gently placing his hand on her pillow. She got up from their bed and walking over to the closet putting her dark green silk robe, getting the bands and trying it around her waist. _

_Katniss walks over to their one nightstand lightly taking both of their phones; her phone on the right and Peeta's phone in her left hand. She unlocks his pass code and going over to contacts looking for his manager, she knew who he was and his name. Her gray eyes scan the number to herself and unlocking her phone clicking to keypad to call the number. She made a light jog towards the kitchen then heading to the Laundry room. She grabbed the door knob and closing the door behind her._

_"Hello, Haymitch Abernathy speaking?" My boyfriend's manager answered my call._

"_Hello Mister Abernathy, please convince Peeta to have his career take off." She replied with her voice being shaken but strong as she whispering into the phone._

"_How do you know Peeta Mellark?" Haymitch asked wanting to know._

"_Because he's my boyfriend and now the father of my unborn child. Please! I begging you to convince him in any way to take the offer of being in Hollywood. I'm not saying this because he's my boyfriend but he's really talented and he shouldn't waste his talents in a community theater or teaching a theater class." The brunette woman whispered into her phone being serious._

"_What's your name sweetheart?" He asked._

"_Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Please convince Peeta; I don't want him to give up everything to work different jobs, struggling to keep up with whatever I need or this baby needs. Just do whatever you can in your power to make sure that he'll get his career started. I'll take care of this baby and I'll do it on my own with my family and friends. I don't want him to know about this, can you please keep this a secret between us Mister Abernathy?"She created a promise to him._

"_I'll take it to my grave Ms. Everdeen. You have my word." Haymitch agreed to keep this promise. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked showing in his tone of voice of compassion. _

"_Yes I'm sure. I don't want him to think of 'What if?' On what he could miss out on this opportunity that comes ONCE in a lifetime. I don't want to hear him say 'Why? Why did this happened to me? I should have taken the offer when I had the chance.' I know that later on done the road if he did take that path; he'll harp it over for the rest of his life. I can't let him live or think like that." Katniss pointed out the truth on 'What if?'_

_What if?_

_October 2008_

_Katniss just came back home from her part-time job as a Hostess at Cheesecake Factory. She took off her shoes and laid down on the sofa with her feet on a pillow. _

"_How was work Kat?" Peeta asked slightly yelling from the kitchen._

"_Work was alright, you know how it goes for the lunch hour. My feet are killing me right now." The brunette woman yelled back in the same tone. She looked down at her slightly swollen stomach and lightly placed her hands on her growing bump._

_The blonde man comes out from the kitchen and walking towards to the directions to his girlfriend. "You should tell your managers that you need a break for every thirty minutes or so; I don't want to see you go to early labor or worse." He replied being serious as he light grabbed her feet and taking a seat at the end of the couch then placed her feet on his lap. Peeta lightly rubs her feet and she sights in relieve._

"_They know and I just don't want them to take pity on me just because I'm pregnant, in two months I'll be on maternity leave so we can have our little girl." Katniss stated the truth and closed her eyes in peace as she felt her boyfriend rubbing the pressure points on her feet. "Thank you so much for the rub Pete, I really appreciate it." She thanked him then looking up to see Peeta still has bags underneath his eyes. "Any luck with the job hunt or any roles in any shows?" The brunette woman asked wanting to know about her boyfriend's job situation._

"_RENT was lined up for months and had the role of Mark but they had to shut down production, there goes my paycheck; that could have helped us out." The blonde man answered his girlfriend's question as he sighted still rubbing her feet and looking at her stormy gray eyes. "I still have my job at my parents bakery but my mother is cutting my wages in half. I applied at two Bakery shops and a Theater teacher's aid on helping middle schooler's how to act." He answered her question. "Anytime on rubbing your feet and I'll be there when our beautiful little girl is born. Whatever job that offer's more, I'll make sure our daughter needs whatever she needs; you have my word on that Kat." Peeta replied with a smile and took his left hand placed it on her bump and felt a small kick. "She kicked!" He said being excited. _

"_She's been doing that since noon." Katniss replied with a smile as she try to reach his hand on his stomach with Peeta holding her hand in mid-air. "I'm sorry Peeta, so so sorry." The brunette said with tears in her eyes and starts to cry._

_The blonde man got up from the end of the sofa and went over to hold his pregnant girlfriend in his arms. "What are you sorry for Katniss?" He asked as he lightly rubbed small circles down her back to calm her._

"_I'm sorry that you turned down your dream career because of me and our baby. You could have been doing what you loved; acting either on television or in the movies. Not struggling as every middle class, mid-twenties people go through everyday!" She cried into his chest with Peeta still holding her._

"_You and this baby mean EVERYTHING to me, I would NEVER forgive myself if I took that chance of becoming an actor and not knowing what happened to the two of you. I would die inside. Sure the money could have helped us out but being a man to step up to becoming a father is a LOT better reward." The blonde man replied being calm with a strong yet caring voice. "Life happens Kat, we can't stop it." Peeta said as he kissed her forehead._

* * *

_**I'm sure everyone would have liked to know the memory the month Lilly was conceived and the 'What if?' If Peeta actually did turn down of becoming an actor. Don't worry I'm still getting ideas for chapter seven and for those who are reading Lost Love; haven't forgotten. There's A LOT of ideas that I'm still trying to map up to finish that fanfiction.**_

_**Take a vote! Later in this fanfiction; Should I write Katniss's progress in Athena or Gale finding out Lilly's with Peeta in the next future chapters? Whichever has the most vote, I'll write it. **_

_**Stay tuned for chapter seven and have a good night. Remember still busy with summer classes, homework, and work.**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	7. A father's emotions pt 1

_**So BEYOND sorry for the delay; the joy of 1302 History and Texas Government including work to top it off. I wrote half of this chapter in government and yes I'm still typing up the last chapter of Lost Love. Don't worry Katniss will find out about Lily; later on in the storyline and yes, Glimmer will meet our Lily bug.**_

_**Here's chapter seven.**_

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

"Peeta boy, wake up!" A male voice yells and shaking my shoulders.

'Katniss.' I said her name out loud being in a trance.

My eyes open quickly having both of my fists in a ball. "What gives Haymitch? Why did you do that for?" I asked being surprised then I loosen my fists to wipe my face to wake myself up. Then I looked down at my light blue polo seeing a bit of water on my shirt and grabbed the front of the polo and started to fan it. "You got water on my shirt." I complained.

"Had to wake you up from your beauty sleep, prince charming." My manger replied being sarcastic. "Don't cry over a polo Mellark. Be lucky it's only water instead of soda or liquor." He stated.

I look around remembering I'm in a small limo with Haymitch and seeing Lily being quiet with her brown bow in her hands and looking down at her feet with her quiver by her left side. "Lil, is everything okay?" I asked being concern father as I looked at my child.

Lily's head lifts up with those silver blue eyes at me being a little lost in her facial expression. "Um, yeah. I'm fine, just nervous that's all." My daughter answers my question.

"You have nothing to worry about Lily, you got this! I know you're a great archer just like your mother." I replied being positive with a smile remembering _**her **_hunting long ago.

"You've seen my mother hunt before?" Lily asked being curious.

I nodded my head still having a smile on my face as I leaned back into the leather car seat. "At the age of thirteen; your mother and her best friend Gale, Gale Hawthorne were hunting in the forest for food. Your grandfather, your mother's father and Gale's father were killed in a mining accident. They struggled for putting food on the table for their sibling and their mothers. They hunted in the forest for food while maintaining a job and juggling school work also." I said remember Gale and Katniss struggle for ends meet. I see my daughter eyes lighting up with joy then continued. "I remember one time your mother came into my family's bakery shop; Mellark's Bakery. She would bring her game that was full of wild turkeys, squirrels, rabbits, snakes, and sometimes deer's. My father, your grandfather would skin them all the time. I tried to skin those dead animals but I got Squeamish or gag at the sight of blood. Katniss and I started to date when we were both seventeen. I asked her to show me how to hunt and she did. I couldn't believe how great of an archer she is. Meanwhile I couldn't hunt to save my life." I fished as I leaned forward with my elbows on top of my knees.

Lily looked amazed from the story I told about her mother's archer skills and a little bit both of Katniss and I's background. "I didn't know that part about my mother and Uncle Gale hunting days when they were younger. They think I'm a natural archer just like her and I hope I can live up to her status." She stated to becoming serious.

"So that's a good thing to hear sweetheart and would love see what you got." My manager said being sincere and turned around to face me with a smirk on this face. "So that's why you refuse to have a role where a character kill or skin animals; at least I know why and didn't know that before." Haymitch added his comment and getting his silver flask out opening the lid to take a drink then leaning into his seat.

"Wait. Gale's your uncle?" I asked being a little jealous.

She nodded her head. "Yes, he's my uncle. Gale's not blood relative but extended family member; Uncle Gale was there when I was born and became a family figure. He raised me along with Grandma June, Aunt Prim, Uncle Rory, Uncle Vick, and Aunt Posy. Plus Grandfather Danny, Uncle Rye, and Uncle Whit." Lily laughed a little. "Mom said one time when I was a baby that I accidentally called him 'Daddy' and it kinda slips out every now and then." Her smiles drops and clears her throat. "But that was back when I was baby to a one year old now just Uncle Gale." Lily babbled with her words but finished her words. "To make your answers short; yes he is." She answered.

"Green eyed monster just landed and hope he'll brush it off his shoulder." My manager commented on my attitude and closing his flask and putting it into his pocket.

"I'm sorry dad." My daughter apologizes to me putting her head down.

I get up from my seat and taking a seat next to Lily. I placed my arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "I'm sorry for getting jealous and I just wish I could have been there when you were born, first steps, and growing up." I apologizes for envying on Gale and missing out on Lily's life then I pulled back to look at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for and I can't wait to see you all grown up. That is if your mother would let me of course." I replied being sincere.

"I think she will, you're just going to convince her that's all. A lot of it that's for sure." My daughter said being cautious.

I turn my head to the right to look at Haymitch. "Anything on Katniss?" I asked for the third time this week. He shakes his head answering my question. "Nothing kid, it's like she disappeared from the face of the earth." My manger stated. "Keep trying." I mentioned to him again.

"We're here, young lady and gentleman." A male bald headed African American driver mid-thirties body figure being heavyset said looking into his rear view mirror and taking off his seat belt. He opens the driver side and quickly getting out of the limo.

"Thank you Cardell." I said being polite then quickly looking down at my outfit to see if there's any stains or stains.

I look up to see Haymitch getting his planner in his and my eyes shift to the left to see my daughter placing her quiver strap across her chest and bow strap on her right shoulder. "Please don't let there be any paparazzi's be here right now." I said underneath my breath.

Cardell opens our door and seeing a few cameras taking pictures letting us come out by stepping to the right holding the door open.

"Boy, stop jinxing us!" My manager raised his voice a little then getting out the limo first.

I get out of the car and holding my hand out then I felt Lily taking a hold of my hand. All three of us started heading to the front door of the building.

"PEETA!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT ACE ARCHERY ACADEMY?" "ARE YOU TAKING YOUR DAUGHTER HERE FOR CLASSES!?" "IS SHE A BEGINNER ARCHER?" "OR IS SHE A PROFESSORIAL?" Male and Female group of paparazzi's taking pictures including asking questions. "ARE YOU SURE SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER? CAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE YOU!" "CAN SHE EVEN USE THAT BOW?" More of paparazzi's ask about if Lily's really my daughter.

"I AM HIS DAUGHTER YOU BLOODY VULTURES AND I'M SURE HALF OF YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE YOUR PARENTS! FOR THE RECORD I CAN USE THIS BOW TO KNOCK THAT CAMERA OUT OF YOUR HANDS!" Lily raised her voice being fed up with accusations and placed a hand on her back to keep walking forward.

"SHE'S A BIT OF A SPITFIRE, ISN'T SHE?" "LILY HAS A MOUTH ON HER, DOESN'T SHE?" The paparazzi laughed a little at my daughter's remark.

A thirty year old blonde woman came running out and blocking the cameras from us. She wore a red t-shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes. "Mister Mellark, I'm so sorry about this and I promise you; I did not call the media about this. My name is Delly Cartwright." She introduce herself and ushering us inside her building. "I'M CALLING THE POLICE RIGHT NOW AS SOON AS I CLOSE THIS DOOR!" Delly yelled to the paparazzi and closes the door then locking it behind her.

I quickly straighten out my shirt, smiled, and holding my hand out. "Nice to meet you Ms. Cartwright and thank you for having us. I'm Pe-""Peeta Mellark, I'm a huge fan of your work through the years and The Hunger Games also!" Delly stating to being a fan and shakes my hand then clearing her throat. "I apologizes for that sudden outburst Mister Mellark, that's very unprofessional of me." The blonde woman apologizes to me again with letting go of my hand then placing her hand on top of her heart.

I laugh at her being a fan of mine and shrugged my shoulders a little. "Don't be and it's alright. I use to it on a daily bases." I stated a fact.

"Welcome to Ace Archery Academy, my family and I have own this business for three generations and counting. We can train students of either beginners, intermediate, or professionals on archery. We also do a bit of combat training and a little bit of weaponry too. We're a bit pricey because of our standards and the progress of training as well. We have a long list of students wanting to get in." Delly explained her business and how everything works. "When your manager called me about your daughter being an archer and he negotiated his way to get her a tryout. Normally I don't take calls like these but for you Peeta, I will. I would like to meet your daughter?" She replied with a smile.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back. Excuse me." I said being polite and turning around to see Lily and Haymitch talking to each other. "Ms. Cartwright is ready to meet you, ready to meet her?" I asked with a smile. "You are not going to ground me for the way I spoke to those paparazzi scumbags?" She asked with fear in her eyes. I bend down to her level and placed a hand on her bicep. "We'll worry about that later but for right now, I would like to see you in action with that bow of yours." I replied encouraging her than seeing a smile rose to her face. "Go on meet her." I said with a smile and gesturing her to meet her possible instructor as Lily makes her way to meet Delly Cartwright.

"Are you going to ground her for the way she talked back to the press?" My manager asked me as he folded his arms.

I shake my head and shrug my shoulders being a little confused. "I should but she's her mother's daughter; saying what's on her mind and not caring if you hurt anyone in the long run." I replied in a low voice telling the truth and placed my hands into my jean pocket. "Lily's been picked on majority of her life and just like back there; they question her while if she's my daughter or not. I can't ground her unless she hits below the belt." I added.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I walk up to my possible instructor and placed my hands together as I stood three steps from her. I look up at the blonde woman giving me a small and bending down to eye level to meet me.

"Hi there Lily, my name is Delly Cartwright. It's very nice to meet you and I heard you can shoot. I would love to see what you can do through this tryout." Ms. Cartwright introduce herself replied with a warm smile and holding her hand it.

I take three steps forward to place my hand out and shaking it. _'She seems nice, I guess I can trust her.' _I thought to myself and smiled a little bit. "Nice to meet you too Ms. Cartwright and can't wait." I said being honest.

"Great! We have everything set up in the room next door with two assistants just in case for a couple of stations. Are you ready?" The blonde woman asked me and I nodded my head. "I am and is there a washroom I can use please?" I asked wanting to go there and keeping my confidence up.

Ms. Cartwright stands up and points her hand to the left. "Right over there and it's connected to the room next to us." She answered my question.

"Thank you." I thanked her grabbed my bow and quiver running over to the sign that labeled _**Ladies Washroom**_.

I walk over to one of the benches and taking a seat. I lightly placed my bow and quiver on the ground next to me and letting my tears fall down from my eyes. I placed my hand over my face to cry and to cover from anyone that could hear me. "God, I miss mom so much! She and Uncle Gale are the only ones I can do archery with." I confessed my feelings out. The feelings I've been hiding for four years and I have to be strong for mum. I know she wouldn't want me crying right now but I have to be strong for her, for myself. I uncover my hands from my face and placed my hand around my neck, pulling my mockingjay necklace, and holding symbol in my hands.

"Mom, if you can hear this; please be with me right now. I need your strength, courage, and spirit to get me through this tryout. I can't do this without you." I prayed with a low voice and closed my eyes. I prayed mentally in my mind for strength and courage.

"Lil, are you okay in there?" I hear my father's voice as he knocks on the washroom door.

I opened my eyes and breathed out. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right out!" I answered getting up from the bench, running over to the sink, and turning on the faucet to cold. I splash the water into my eyes and face to cover up the tear stains. I turn off the faucet and reaching over to the right where the paper towels were placed. I grabbed one and wiped my face then looking at the mirror in front of my face. "Let's do this; for mom." I said to myself in a low voice and putting on a serious face and throwing the paper towel in the waste basket. I ran over to the bench to collect my bow and arrow. I placed my hand to open the door and I look around the training room. "Holy cow this room looks huge!" I replied being in shock with a small smile. My eyes looked around the room seeing sections of my tryout.

"Lily. Lily? Are you okay?" A voice asked being concern and felt someone shaking my shoulders lightly.

I suddenly I see my father's face right in front of my face and jumped a little. "What?" I asked feeling a little dumb. "You were staying very still for a couple of seconds, staring into space." He replied being worried. "I was?" I asked as he nodded his head. "Sorry I was lost, lost in my thoughts." I confessed. "Try not to scare me like that again." My father said being slightly scared but laughed a small bit to not being so serious. "Sure." I replied.

"Lily, we're all set! Are you?" Ms. Cartwright yelled from a distance with a smile with her two of her assistants; one pre-teen African American girl with a curly afro and big brown eyes. _'She seems nice.' _I commented silently in my head. A pre-teen Caucasian with red curly hair and blue eyes. _'He looks scared to death.' _I commented in my mind again. "Yes ma'am, I am. I just need a moment and I'll be good to go." I answered with a smile.

"Come on boy! Let sweetheart have a moment to herself." Haymitch said walking towards us as he placed a hand on my shoulder then smiled. "Shoot straight there kid." He complimented me then letting his hand fall off from my shoulder and onto my dad's shoulder lightly shoving him away from me.

I breathed out as I rolled my shoulders back and started to hum a song to calm me down; deep in the meadow.

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

I see my daughter coming out of the ladies washroom and seeing her walking into the training room. "I'm not really sure to leave Lil here with Ms. Cartwright and a complete stranger." I expressed how I feel to my manager.

"Like I said a few days ago; Lily read my or should I say our minds about how she thinks we can't watch her all the time and feels like she burden us. It was all her idea on taking an archery class while we still continue with our jobs." My manager folded his arms in front of his chest. "This place seems like a second home to her and what's another two months of her being here is going to effect? It's not going to hurt you minus the fact you missed out eight years of her life." Haymitch stated.

'_Wait. What the hell did he just say?' _I mentally asked myself becoming a little pissed off from that last sentence. I turn my head to face my manager. "Like I told you before; Katniss left me and if I would have known she was pregnant. I wouldn't have taken this path. I'm completely blindsided as you are." I replied being serious. "I want to make things right and step up to become a father. The last thing I need is for Lily to tell Katniss about how I left her to a stranger who was a fan and really didn't care about her. Then Katniss would never let me see my daughter again." I fear for that day to come.

"Look baker boy." Haymitch clears his voice and I can see him folded his arms in front of me. "From what I've seen is that parents do what's right for their kids which you and Katniss have done. But, if a hobby or something like this makes a kid happy then why take it away?" He replied being sincere. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's actually being sincere instead of acting like a manager. "This makes her happy and like I said before, would you take that away from her? Lily's not stupid and she knows that we have a job to do which is still being in the public eye. Like Lily mention a few days ago; it's a win win for both of us. We do our thing and she does hers until Katniss comes to get her in two months." He stated a reminder. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a sip of the flask then see your girl in action." Haymitch stepped backwards twice then turning his back as he walks towards a corner.

I felt my cellphone ringed seeing that I have missed calls and I unlocked it seeing that Finnick, Cashmere, Elizabeth, Clover, Goss, and my on screen mother; Effie. They called and going over to my text messages and they all want to meet Lily by coming over tonight. I look up seeing Lily staying very still in the middle of the room.

"Lily, are you okay?" I asked and started running towards her as I started to become afraid. I bend down to her level and placed my hands on my shoulders then lightly shaking her. "Lily, Lily? Are you okay?" I asked being concern.

I see her eyes coming back to reality and she jumped a little from me scaring her. "What?" She asked being a little confused. "You were staying very still for a couple of seconds, staring into space." I replied being worried. "I was?" Lily asked and I nodded her head answering her question. "Sorry I was lost, lost in my thoughts." She confessed. "Try not to scare me like that again." I said being slightly a little scared then laughed a bit trying not to worry. "Sure." My daughter said.

"Lily, we're all set! Are you?" Ms. Cartwright yelled from a distance and turned to see her smile with two assistants who are pre-teens; an African American female and a Caucasian male by her side. "Yes ma'am, I am. I just need a moment and I'll be good to go." Lily answered with a smile.

"Come on boy! Let sweetheart have a moment to herself." Haymitch said walking towards us and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Shoot straight there kid." He complimented her then letting his hand fall of her shoulder and placed a hand on my shoulder lightly shoving me away from my daughter.

As we were leaving I turned my head around seeing that Lily rolled her shoulders and humming a tune. I know that tune. Deep in the meadow. I placed a hand over my heart as it twist inside my chest. Katniss use to sing this song to me whenever I was sick and singed it all the time around the apartment we shared.

"Mister Mellark, Mister Abernathy. Right this way place." Delly Cartwright said directing us where to be seated as she leads the way. She gestured for us to take a seat on a couple of sofas as she has a clipboard in her hand. "You can start when you're ready Lily!" The blonde woman raised her voice. "DOESN'T MATTER WHERE I START?" My daughter ask yelling back. "YOU PICK! AGAIN WHENEVER YOU'RE READYING!" Delly yells back.

To be continued….

* * *

_**Yes, there's going to be a part two for this chapter and it'll be worth it. It's been MONTHS since I've posted anything (been busy with my last semester) on here and determined to finish this story by December (hopefully). Lost Love has ended and coming up with ideas for the sequel; The Healing Process. **_

_**Have a great weekend!**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	8. A father's emotions pt 2

_**The tease is worth it and hope this is entertaining for you as it is writing it. Here's chapter seven part dos (two). Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Last time on The Steps of Becoming a Father, Chapter Seven…_

_Peeta's P.O.V._

"_Lily, we're all set! Are you?" Ms. Cartwright yelled from a distance and turned to see her smile with two assistants who are pre-teens; an African American female and a Caucasian male by her side. "Yes ma'am, I am. I just need a moment and I'll be good to go." Lily answered with a smile. _

"_Come on boy! Let sweetheart have a moment to herself." Haymitch said walking towards us and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Shoot straight there kid." He complimented her then letting his hand fall of her shoulder and placed a hand on my shoulder lightly shoving me away from my daughter._

_As we were leaving I turned my head around seeing that Lily rolled her shoulders and humming a tune. I know that tune. Deep in the meadow. I placed a hand over my heart as it twist inside my chest. Katniss use to sing this song to me whenever I was sick and singed it all the time around the apartment we shared. _

"_Mister Mellark, Mister Abernathy. Right this way please." Delly Cartwright said directing us where to be seated as she leads the way. She gestured for us to take a seat on a couple of sofas as she has a clipboard in her hand. "You can start when you're ready Lily!" The blonde woman raised her voice. "DOESN'T MATTER WHERE I START?" My daughter ask yelling back. "YOU PICK! AGAIN WHENEVER YOU'RE READYING!" Delly yells back._

_To be continued…._

I see Lily sight for a second then going up to a station seeing the preteen African American girl. Instructing her to aim a few numbers and successful did. The preteen bounces ten tennis by two and seeing my daughter's arrow aiming at them only missing about two. I glance over to Delly and seeing her marking something down on her clipboard. I shift my eyes back to focus on Lily again. Above her there's a set of monkey bars with the drop being ten feet down with a sofa mat covering the ground. Lily drops her bow and quiver as she quickly climbs the steps. My daughter quickly grabbed each bar by the second and missed a bar then landing to the ground.

"It's okay Lily, you're still doing good! Keep at it!" Delly encouraged her as she clapped her hands quickly then stopped.

I can see my daughter dusting off her feet and running over to the next station. She quickly grabs onto a ladder strap type jungle gym. Going step by step as she heads towards up and seeing it twist as she goes but still keeps going forward.

"This is the exact same exercise that was use while you were filming in _**The Hunger Games**_, remember that kid?" My manager comments.

"My family and I were inspired by the idea and used it for our facilities." Delly comments added to it.

I nodded my head remembering the first movie I did. "I really wish the Dovan's character didn't have to fall down." I sighted a little bit. "She's Katniss all the way, it's surreal." This is like watching Katniss hunt all over again.

Twenty minutes later we all see Lily finishing her tryout and I'm completely blown away. She's fast as ever being quick on her feet. There's no words to describe but a mini Katniss all the way. My daughter's a natural being an archer and maybe I'll consider her to stay here for a month or two until Katniss comes back to come get Lily.

We all clapped our hands together as we congratulated Lily on her audition.

"Nice shooting sweetheart." Haymitch replied as he clapped his hands then raising his thumb up.

Lily comes walking towards her with the teenage assistants following behind her. She quickly runs back to the station where she dropped her bow and arrow putting the sling of her quiver across her torso and holding her bow with her hand. My daughter catches up

"I'm completely blown away Lil and all I can say is… amazing." I said with the biggest smile rose to my lips. "I'm proud of you Lily; I'm truly am and I know your mother is too." I stated a fact.

"I'm very impressed Lily and you did a great job. You really did! I don't see many eight year olds with discipline and dedication here in California." Delly complimented my daughter's ability then bending down to eye level with her focus on my daughter's attention. "There's something I want you to try and consider this next activity just for fun. Want me to tell you?" The blonde instructor asked with a smile on her face.

Lily's P.O.V.

I hear everyone clapping as I finished my tryout or audition into this place.

"Nice shooting sweetheart." Haymitch said to me clapped his hands then raising his thumb up towards me.

I started making my way back to my father and his manager as I can hear the footsteps of Rue and Dylan following behind me. _'Oh shoot! I left my bow and quiver at one of the stations." _I mentally yelled to myself and stopped in my tracks. I quickly turn away running towards the back of the room scanning through the stations and seeing it back in station two. I run back to station two putting the sling of my quiver across my chest and grabbed my bow in my hands. I run forward to catch up with Rue and Dylan including being two steps in front of my dad and his manager.

"I'm completely blown away Lil and all I can say is… amazing." He said being amazed by my performance with a smile growing onto his lips. "I'm proud of you Lily; I'm truly am and I know your mother is too." My father mentioned my mother again.

'_Please stop mentioning my mother! I miss her so much and I wish she was better right now.' _I mentally tell myself wishing I can tell him the truth about her but I can. Can someone please change the subject before I start breaking down again?

"I'm very impressed Lily and you did a great job. You really did! I don't see many eight year olds with discipline and dedication here in California." Miss Cartwright complimented my ability and bending down to eye level to face meet me face to face. "There's something I want to try and consider this next activity just for fun. Want me to tell you?" She persuaded my interest with a smile and I nodded my head.

"What is it?" My father asked being curious.

"Great!" Ms. Cartwright replied with a smile with excitement in her voice and standing up to face my dad. "This next activity is something I like to call 'the finale exam'. Both Rue and Dylan were tested on this and passed since they passed their auditions. I see Lily's potential from today and it's very strong powered. I want to try the finale exam as kicking it up a notch." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Plus all of my past and current student's say that 'the finale exam' is just for fun. Let's head to the back." Ms. Cartwright took her hand off my shoulder and starts leading the way with Dylan and Rue following her.

I ran lightly catching up with Ms. Cartwright and her assistants. I remember the first time I started to be an archer. My mother was graceful and quiet catching her prey with one swift move and never missed her target.

_Flashback_

_I just turned three years old and have bugged her about wanting to hunt with her. Minus dealing with the cold weather; it was very much worth it. I looked up as I held my mother's hand with a bow and arrow on her left side of her arm._

"_Are we there yet Momma?" I asked being eager._

"_Just about two more miles baby girl and we'll be in the meadow, I promise." My mother vowed as she stops us in our tracks. She held onto my hand staying by her side and pulled me towards her as we hid behind a big tree. She let go of my hand and gentle grabbed an arrow from her quiver and bow by placing her arrow quietly on her string._

_I silently peaked my head from the tree and looked at her target. It was a Moose. A big Moose. I looked into its big brown eyes. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU TWO GOING TO DO WITH THAT THING CATNIP AND LILY BUG?" Uncle Gale yelled._

_The Moose eyes widen and turned to its right then started running towards that direction._

"_Damn you Gale!" My mother cursed as she put down her weapon and turned her back seeing Uncle Gale with a grin on his face walking down from the hill then meeting us._

_Flashback Ends_

I blinked my eyes a couple times coming back to reality and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready Lily?" Ms. Cartwright asked with a smile on her face and had her right hand on a keyboard.

I nodded my head and seeing the glass doors opening for me.

'_Don't worry Lily bug, you got this.' _I hear my mother voice and seeing her standing in front of me.

'_It's just an illusion. She's in Athena that's across the country!' _I mentally yelled in my mind and loosing up my body a little jumping about six times then breathing out. "Here goes something." I said underneath my breath and walking towards the glass room.

I turned around seeing the sliding glass doors closing and with everyone looking at me. I start making my way towards the center of the room and grabbed an arrow from my quiver. I lined it against my forearm to my bow.

'_Remember everything that Uncle Gale and I taught you. Just pretend that you're in the forest, near our meadow. Concentrate on your target and never get distracted by anyone or anything.' _My mum would always tell me and I felt breath against my ear. A chill went down my spine and standing still waiting for my target or should I say targets. The light of lasers are hovering above and made a 'T' to my forearm holding both my bow and arrow very still as I held my weapon in front of me.

Gale's P.O.V.

I'm scanning the isles of **The Hob **grocery store and getting things off of Johanna's list.

_**Johanna's List for Pretty boy**_

_**-Dove shampoo &amp; conditioner**_

_**-TV dinner (you know what I like)**_

_**-Ramon noodle flavors: shrimp, pork, chicken, beef, and mushrooms. Five of each.**_

_**-2 bottles of white wine, 1 bottle of red wine**_

Damn. For someone that keeps things simple, Jo's high standards. While getting her list I'm trying to get my list on what to cook for the next two months and other things too. _'Wonder how Lil is doing at training camp right now? I'm sure she's fine and she'll call every other week or so. I just hope by the time Lily comes home, so will Catnip too.' _I mentally talking to myself and going through every isle off both of our list.

**Thirty minutes later…**

Everything that's on both of our list is now in the basket and rolling my way towards to five out of twelve cash register that are open. I make my way towards cash register number six with three people in front of me.

"Gale, Gale Hawthorne is that you? My have you grown into a handsome gentleman." An elderly female voice compliment me.

I turned around seeing who the elderly female voice belonged too and it was Ms. Sally. She's a Caucasian woman who's in her mid-seventies with snow hair and friend face. Ms. Sally uses her walker to get around with a basket in front of her. She's dressed in a dark green mint blouse and tan pants that covered her ankles with black tennis shoes.

I smiled as Ms. Sally complimented me and I stand up straight with my full body direction to face her. "Yeah it's really me Mrs. Cooper." I smiled laughing a little bit. "Thank you for the compliment and you don't look a day over six five there Mrs. Cooper." "Call me Sally sonny! I'm still a dish." We exchanged words and laughed a little. "How's is your dear mother and siblings doing?" Mrs. Cooper asked and answered her question. "They're doing well; mother's busy with her part time job at the health insurance advisor and my siblings are busy with school." "That's wonderful to hear and is the police field treating you right? If not I'll be happy to go after them, I know half of their mothers!" Ms. Sally vowed and I laughed at her tone of voice a little then I shake my head lightly. "Oh no need for that and don't worry, everything's good." I placed a hand out and waved lightly signaling her that it's alright. "How's Katniss doing since the accident?" "She's still in rehab but trying to keep going after the accident and all." Ms. Sally nodded her head at my response to my best friend. "How's Lily handling with all of this? The poor girl must be taken this so hard with her mother in rehab and wait did… does she have a father?" The snow haired woman asked. "She's umm… dealing with it also and her father is-"My cellphone interrupts my answer to Ms. Sally's question. "I have to take this call and please take my spot. I'm sure it's work related and let me move out of your way." The snow haired woman nodded her head and backing away so I can roll my cart backwards then letting her take my place.

"Oh thank you Mister Gale and tell Katniss and Lily I said 'hello.' Have a great weekend." Ms. Sally winked then smiled as she turned around to face see the cashier.

"I will and have a greet weekend Ms. Sally." I said my farewell and making my way towards an isle to answer my cellphone as it rings again. I grab my iPhone 6S from the inside of my jacket pocket and looking at the caller I.D. is from Nevada. "Hello, this is Detective Gale Hawthorne." I answered my phone being professional. "Janet Nelson, I mean Ms. Janet Nelson, sorry for not addressing your name right." I laughed a little being nervous. "How's Lily doing so far? Wait, what, she's not at the camp?" I asked being confused and this can't be right. "That's impossible to hear that Janet Nelson, I put her on that plane and gave her the correct plane ticket in her hand." _'Oh Katniss is going to kill me for this!' _I started to mentally beat myself up and I look up at one of the many small television's that are above the cash register and reading the headlines.

**BREAKING NEWS: PEETA MELLARK IS A FATHER TO EIGHT-YEAR OLD LILY EVERDEEN**

My eyes focus on the gossip reporter named Cressida Cloud announcing to the country that Peeta is a father to my god-daughter. I paid attention as she broke the news to everyone in front of the camera. "To everyone that has wanted our Golden boy to be a father, well your wish has finally come true. Our sources found out that Peeta Mellark is in fact the father of eight year old daughter from District Twelve, Union, Kentucky to Lily Everdeen." Cressida reported and I felt my heart dropped to my stomach with everyone in our town finding out the truth. _'Shit! Now I'm really screwed.' _I swear to myself in my mind and seeing everyone gossiping being in complete shock then some turning their heads over to me. "Here's a clip of Lily Everdeen talking back to the photographers."

_**"PEETA!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT ACE ARCHERY ACADEMY?" "ARE YOU TAKING YOUR DAUGHTER HERE FOR CLASSES!?" "IS SHE A BEGINNER ARCHER?" "OR IS SHE A PROFESSORIAL?" Male and Female group of paparazzi's taking pictures including asking questions. "ARE YOU SURE SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER? CAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE YOU!" "CAN SHE EVEN USE THAT BOW?" More of paparazzi's ask about if Lily is Mellark's daughter. **_

_**"I AM HIS DAUGHTER YOU BLOODY VULTURES AND I'M SURE HALF OF YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE YOUR PARENTS! FOR THE RECORD I CAN USE THIS BOW TO KNOCK THAT CAMERA OUT OF YOUR HANDS!" Lily raised her voice being fed up with accusations and placed a hand on her back to keep walking forward.**_

_**"SHE'S A BIT OF A SPITFIRE, ISN'T SHE?" "LILY HAS A MOUTH ON HER, DOESN'T SHE?" The paparazzi laughed a little at my god-daughters remark.**_

'_That's Lil alright and Katniss is going to have my head on a silver platter for this.' _I made a mental note to myself and I'm going to get so much heat for this not to mention a LOT from Johanna. I pressed my phone back to my ear as I remember I was on the phone with the Archery camp from Vegas. "I'm sorry Ms. Nelson something came up and I know where Lily is right now. I'll call you back later." I hanged up the call and calling the stations. "Detective Smoak, get everyone in a meeting right now! The news broke out that Peeta Mellark is the father of former Detective Katniss Everdeen's daughter; Lily Everdeen. Make sure nobody on staff doesn't answer any questions what so ever regarding about Everdeen or her daughter." I said being serious as I hanged up the phone and making another call to Athena. "Hello, yes the news have broken about patient Katniss Everdeen's daughter whereabouts. Please don't let your staff gossip or tell patient Everdeen about the where about of her daughter's location. Also don't talk to any press at all. Thank you." I ended the call.

I grabbed my tie by the front and started to loosen the knot. I'm officially a dead man walking right now with a bulls eye on my chest and I can already imagine my best friend aiming an arrow at me. I sighted out and decided to do one last call as I typed a number onto the keypad then waiting for an answer.

Lily's P.O.V.

My eyes are focused on the hologram targets as they were aiming at me while I my arrow flew right into the holograms. I turn around seeing one of them throwing a knife towards me and leaned back.

'_Watch out Lily-bug, behind you!' _My mother's voice ring into my ear as a warning.

I quickly turned around seeing a trident aiming straight towards my heart. I did a front forward flip avoiding the hit and aimed my arrow at the target's head. I turn my head towards the left and seeing two targets running together trying to leave. Again I placed my arrow onto my bow with my arms moving along with the holograms until they were together side by side. I aimed the arrow at the two of them and seeing the golden blocks showering down towards me. _'I did it. I really did it, mum and Uncle Gale would be so proud of me right now. My mother would be proud of me right now.' _I smiled for myself and turned my head to the right seeing my Father, Haymitch, Ms. Cartwright, and her two assistants are clapping. I bowed my head in 'thank you' and walking towards the sliding glass doors open automatically as I walked back into the room with everybody else.

"Congratulations Lily Everdeen and welcome to Ace Archery Academy!" Ms. Cartwright said being happy for me as she clapped her hands along with everyone else.

"Nice shooting sweetheart." Haymitch puts his thumb up with wink.

My father bends down to eye level with me and gives me a hug. "I'm so, so proud of you my Lily. I'm just stunned on how amazing you are." He said with sincere in his voice and giving me a kiss in my hair. I have dreamed of this day forever and so thankful to meet my father but not to mention having a father daughter moment. This is worth the trip and I'll deal with everything when I get back home. "Thank you dad, that means a lot coming from you." I replied being honest and pulling back to face him.

"So, what do you say Mister Mellark; can your daughter join our Academy? Hours during the week is seven thirty in the morning until four thirty in the afternoon. On the weekends we're off." Ms. Cartwright explained the hours to my father and praying that he'll agree to it.

I can feel him shift his eyes towards her then me again. He nodded his head and breathed out. "Yeah, yes. Lily can be enrolled with the Academy and payment is no issue with me." My father told the truth as he stands up with a hand on my shoulder.

"Follow me this way Mister Mellark and Ms. Everdeen; the both of you need to sign some contracts." Ms. Cartwright replied with a smile tilt her head forward signaling us to follow her.

Mellark's Bakery, District Twelve Union Kentucky

_**"PEETA!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT ACE ARCHERY ACADEMY?" "ARE YOU TAKING YOUR DAUGHTER HERE FOR CLASSES!?" "IS SHE A BEGINNER ARCHER?" "OR IS SHE A PROFESSORIAL?" Male and Female group of paparazzi's taking pictures including asking questions. "ARE YOU SURE SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER? CAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE YOU!" "CAN SHE EVEN USE THAT BOW?" More of paparazzi's ask about if Lily is our son slash little brother's daughter. **_

_**"I AM HIS DAUGHTER YOU BLOODY VULTURES AND I'M SURE HALF OF YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE YOUR PARENTS! FOR THE RECORD I CAN USE THIS BOW TO KNOCK THAT CAMERA OUT OF YOUR HANDS!" Lily raised her voice being fed up with accusations and placed a hand on her back to keep walking forward.**_

_**"SHE'S A BIT OF A SPITFIRE, ISN'T SHE?" "LILY HAS A MOUTH ON HER, DOESN'T SHE?" The paparazzi laughed a little at our granddaughter slash niece remark.**_

All the Mellark's were watching E! News on the wall of the main lobby of their bakery.

"That little bastard to start shit for all of us, including starting shit with that no good whore of a mother too!" Mrs. Mellark raised her voice being angry and couldn't stand the sight at her own granddaughter. She counts all the money from the cash register.

"Edna!" Mr. Mellark yelled back being insulted for his wife to call their granddaughter a bastard and Katniss a whore. "How DARE you call our youngest granddaughter a bastard?! Katniss came up to us telling us that she's pregnant with our youngest son's child. Lily has our son's eye color and talent in drawing." A tall fifty-four year old man with slight shaggy blonde hair being dressed in an eggshell t-shirt with an apron covering his brown pants and matching tennis shoes. He stood in front of his wife. "Katniss even did a blood test just so she can prove you right that she's a Mellark. Hell our kids are a spitting image of me and people aren't questioning me if you cheated on me." Mr. Mellark pointed out a fact as he has his arms in mid-air stepping away from the cash register.

The brunette woman fifty-five year old woman who was short and petite with her hair being covered. She wore a brown rolled up long sleeve shirt with a white apron covering her dark wash boot cut jeans and black tennis shoes. Edna slams cash register shut closed. "How DARE you compare me to that, that seam trash!? At least we WERE married before we had our sons unlike that Everdeen girl who slept her way into our son's bed so she could trick by having a child together." She replied being in disgusted.

"Mom, have you ever seen Katniss asking for money about child support and everything? No, you don't! Katniss have worked her ass off since Lily was born until the car accident. What do you think we never told Peet about his own daughter and Katniss's condition? He would have dropped everything just to be with them again." A thirty-seven year old Rye blonde slender being dressed in black shirt that was slightly covered in frosting and light blue jeans with flower and black shoes. "They were together for EIGHT years! How can you call Katniss a whore now mom? What they have is real love and that Peeta's girlfriend Glimmer is nothing but a whore herself. She's cheating on him with what's their name Cato Cross or Marvel Wright? Have you seen the way she looks at those guys? That's going to break his heart." Rye replied folded his arms as he leaned into the door frame of the kitchen as he look dead into his mother's shallow brown eyes.

"Rye's right mother dearest and you know it! God forbid if something happened to you and everything that you've done to all of us will come with a strong hit. You'll be begging for our forgiveness and remember this; karma's a bitch mother, just like you." Thirty-six year old Whit said being serious with his blonde buzz haircut and brown eyes being dressed like his older brother. "I'm going outside for a smoke." He turned away and walking towards outside.

Edna's jaw dropped being in shock as she tighten her fist together and was ready to explode after both of her sons.

"They're both right and you know it Edna. You opened your heart once and do it this time for youngest grandchild. I'm sure Gale will be here very soon to tell us what's going to happen next and don't call Peeta about any of this we just need to figure out what to say to him. Is that clear darling?" Mister Mellark said speaking in a steady tone.

The brunette woman nodded her head and being a little in shock with everyone in her family switching sides. "Yes Robert." Enda answered.

Peeta's P.O.V.

"Are you ready for Academy tomorrow?" I asked as my daughter and I were in the elevator heading to the penthouse.

"Yeah I am and I can't wait to get started! I haven't done archery since school was let out. Hopefully we'll get to have some time together before I leave." Lily said being honest as she looks up at me and I look back down to see her eyes and smiles.

"Don't worry we will, I promise. I never break my promise." I stated a fact and hearing a 'ding' reaching towards my floor with the doors open. I sweep my right hand gently to my right as a gesture for her to leave first. My daughter leaves the elevator and with me following after her.

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you away from traveling across the country." Lily apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for and for anything else I would love to see you grow up all over again." I said being sincere as we reached for my front door and I grabbed the key from my leather jacket. Then I see the door knob being unlocked with the lights on _'What the hell? Whose here?' _I thought in my mind and getting out my pocket knife from my other jacket pocket. "Stay behind me Lily, very close." I replied being serious and opening the door with Lily's footsteps following behind me. I can hear laughing and bottles opening as I make my way towards the living.

"Peeta! Glad that you could make it!" Annie said waving with a smile.

"We were all wondering when you were coming back home and this is a welcome home meeting-your-daughter-for-the-first-time party. Please put the knife down and this is a surprise for the two of you but mainly for Lily." Finnick replied coming from a corner with a beer in his hand.

"Oh Peeta! Your daughter is so beautiful, where is she? We're all dying to meet her! We didn't even know that you were in a relationship you came here." Effie Trinket who played my TV mother on _Wild Hearts _dyed her hair with light blue tips with green glitter eyeshadow, light pink blush on her cheekbones, and wearing her signature style of bright yellow silk blouse with skinny dark blue jeans with six inches green high heels. She makes her way towards me and she's more of a mother to me then my own mother is.

I quickly folded the knife placing it back into my pocket and I walked up to her to hug her. I pulled away to face her, I haven't seen her since my last movie premiere. "Thank you, thank you very much. She looks just like her mother." I took the compliment of my daughter's beauty.

"Doll, I'm back!" My girlfriend yelled a little as she runs towards me with being fashionable in a somewhat laid back outfit and flats. "I told you I would come." Glimmer said with a smile as she hugs me and kissing me.

I returned the kiss with my arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to me. I pulled away just to see her face. "I'm so glad that you're back Glim, you have no idea." I replied with a small relief.

"Quit hogging him all to yourself Glimmer Glum, he has other friends too." I know that voice from anywhere and that's Elizabeth. The tall Hispanic brunette walked towards Glimmer and I being dressed in a plan pale pink shirt and light blue jean capris and pink high heels. "Good to see you again Peeta and where's Lily?" Ellie hugs me and felt Glimmer's arms are being pulled from me.

"She's here." _'Almost forgot she was here.' _I reminded myself and pulled away from Ellie then walking backwards with Lily still standing in front of the door. "Come Lil, there's a few people I would like for you to meet. They're my friends and you'll like them." I said with a smile holding my hand out to her.

My daughter takes my hand I lead her to everyone in the living room.

* * *

_**Was the wait worth it now? The next chapter that everyone from Peeta's old show will be meeting Lily including Glimmer meeting his daughter. Don't worry Katniss will be in the next chapter. Please review and I want some comments on what to fix or what else to put into this story. Thank you guys for being patient and chapter eight will be written soon. This chapter is ten pages.**_

_**Honeylove90**_

_**P.S: I'm thinking about writing a few chapters of 'What if.' It would be about what life would Peeta and Katniss would have had if Peeta didn't take the offer from Haymitch. Thoughts? **_


	9. Introductions, worries, and fears

_**LACR- There's a will, there's a way to keep a secret from Katniss about her daughter. But don't worry Katniss will find out sooner than we think later in the story. I thought if Gale finds out about Lily, why not everyone else? I'm excited to write about Johanna's point of view going off on Gale about keeping this information from her since she's been living with Gale, Lily, and Katniss (formerly) them for six years. My lips on sealed on how Katniss will find out about Lily's whereabouts. As for Lily's point of view; you'll see. ;) **_

_**To everyone else, I hope you guys are still reading this story on updates. Trust me, I'm going to make this story worth your wild. I'm also going to add 'What if' in the next few chapters or so just to make things interesting. **_

_**Here's chapter eight.**_

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

I stay by the door as my father instructed me as he went towards more of his apartment to see who's actually here. I hear talking, laughter, and the sound of bottles opening. My guess would either be beer, wine, or something else opening. I hear my father talking to someone he knows and asked why is everyone here. _'Who's here?' _I asked myself in my mind and held onto my bag that holds my bow and quiver.

'_You're father was more of a social butterfly then I was.' _My mother's figure stands beside me. _'I'm not that open and the only way I'll open up to someone if we have something in common. That's what Uncle Gale and Aunt Johanna have including your father; things in common.' _She stated her fact.

I turned around to close the door and locking it with a knob. I walked a few steps forward and sitting down on the floor tile. I tuned out a few words here and there until I hearing 'Doll, I'm back!' a woman screeching greeting my father. _'Doll? Really, you're calling my father a doll?' _I asked in my mind being disgusted with a woman's voice. 'Quit hogging him all to yourself Glimmer Glum, he has other friends too.' I hear another woman voice who was straight forward. I like the third woman at least she's being honest.

I stood up on my feet again and dusting off my pants from the dirt and dust that was lightly covering me. I hear footsteps coming back to where I was still at and it was my father walking towards me. "Come Lil, there's a few people I would like for you to meet. They're my friends and you'll like them." My father said with a smile on his face and a hand out to me.

I take his hand as he leads me to the living room. When we get into the living room I see people standing and talking to each other then all their heads turn to face me. I stood behind my father's legs being a little scared. _'Who are these people? They look so familiar.' _I mentally asked myself.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this call. I'll be back, promise!" A blonde woman quickly runs outside to the patio door and closing the slide behind her. _'I'm guessing this is the one that called my dad, doll?' _I shake my head at her.

"Oh Peeta, she's even more beautiful in person. Please sweetie, come on out to meet us! We don't bite." A woman with bright clothes and making make-up bending down to eye level with me holding her hand out towards me.

'_Elizabeth Banks? This is Effie Trinket who plays Elizabeth Banks from Wild Hearts? No way.' _I thought to myself being stars trucked and walking towards the actress letting go of my dad's hand. "You're, you're Elizabeth Banks from um… Wild Hearts! You were my second favorite character, first was my dad's." I said trying to be calm but I was excited.

Effie Trinket takes a seat on the sofa and patted a seat towards me. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and just kept on playing it normal like if I was talking a regular person.

"You used to watch our show?" Effie asked being stunned and smiled.

I nodded my head answering her question. "Yeah I did, for eight years or as long as I can remember. My mom told me when I was a baby the show kept me calm and I grew up watching soaps because of Wild Hearts." I said with a smile.

"Aww you were a little soap fan, that's adorable!" Effie said being cheerful and hugging me.

"Wait, you were born when Wild Hearts was aired?" My father asked being surprised.

I turn my eyes to see my dad sitting on Effie's right side. "I was born in December so I don't know." I replied to his question being confused shrugging my shoulders.

"No Peet, remember you came here in April of two thousand and eight? That's when you signed up for the show and we shot the episodes for season one in four months; the first episode was aired in August of that year." A good looking blonde man said stating his fact.

"The season finale of season one was on December sixteen of that year." A redheaded woman finished the guy's sentence.

I see the look of my father's facial expression dropped the ground and having seeing his eyes watering a little. "You were born on that day, the end of season one." He stated being in shock.

'_Your father can be dramatic sometimes, he can fool anybody with that act of his.' _Uncle Gale's figure appears on the other side of the room shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"You know Lily; I think I've seen your mother before. My name is Finnick Odair, pleasure to meet you." Pretty boy said holding his hand out and shaking his hand since he was sitting on my left. "I think it was about five or six years ago at a soap con, I think and she was there either volunteering or working there. It's been a FEW YEARS. Any who, she managed a line where fans would wait on actors signing autographs. I saw your mother and I tried to strike a little conversation with her. She replied with a 'hi' or 'hello there' and I offered her a sugar cube." Finnick recalled his moment of meeting my mother and laughed a little. "She said no and I try charm any woman just for fun but she was serious, she wouldn't budge but you really do look like your mother. I remember her gray eyes were striking with fire but not as striking as my Annie though." Pretty boy finished as he winked at the redhead.

I'm going to take a wild guess that he and the redhead are together.

"You met Katniss years ago and didn't tell me about it?!" My father raised his voice a little becoming upset. "Let's talk in my art studio right now!" He said getting up from his seat and seeing the Peacock getting up from his seat walking towards my dad as he leads him to the left side of the apartment.

"Hi Lily, my name is Annie Cresta-Ordair. It's very nice to meet you." The redheaded woman with green eyes took pretty boy's spot and greeting me with a smile. "Lily's a very pretty name." Annie complimented on my name.

"It really is and that was my Aunt's name too, it's a family name on my father's side of the family also." The brunette Hispanic woman added a comment.

"Thank you on my name and my mother came up with the idea. She told me when I was three, we were at this meadow and the view of it is beautiful. She pointed to a small patch of Lilies and said 'See those beautiful flowers over there? You were named after them not only for their beauty but knowing a sight of them can bring innocence; purity and serenity to any environment or anyone.'" I quoted my mother's words.

"That's really beautiful to hear Lily and where are my manners? Hello, I'm Elizabeth Ewing but please Ellie for short." The brunette woman held her hand out and so did Annie. I shake both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Ewing, I'm not allowed to call any adult by their first name. My mother would kill me." I said being honest. "It's nice to meet you too Ms. Annie."

"Can I tell you ladies a little secret?" Annie asked all of us and smiled. "I'm pregnant!" She whispered lightly to us.

The two women cheered but not too loud with Effie getting up from her seat coming towards Annie, hugging her, and congratulating her also. Ellie hugs her after.

"Congratulations Mrs. Odair, that's wonderful news to hear." I said being happy for her. "Have you told Mister Odair about the news?" I asked being curious.

"Oh no, not yet." Annie answered with a smile. "I just found out this morning and thinking of an idea on how to tell him. Maybe I should tell Finnick when he gets back from talking to Peeta. I'm just scared that I'm going to be a bad mother of being paranoid and worrying about what will the baby need or me getting big in the next few months." The redhead woman replied being scared and worried already.

"Just stay calm my dear and you'll be fine. Just breathe and stay calm. I'll help you out and besides, I see all my television kids as my own." Effie advices Annie on what to do.

I turn my head around seeing the blonde woman with a fake smile on her face as she opens the patio door coming back inside and closing it behind her. "I'm SO sorry for being away for this little get together!" She skips her way to the living room and sitting across from Annie, Ellie, and I. _'Bottle blonde, bra stuff, bimbo, cheap, flashy, tacky, and trying too hard, Also FAKE as Paris Hilton and Kim Kardash- whatever her last name is. My mum is SO much prettier than this woman.' _I thought in my mind as I become disgusted and folded my arms in front of me protectively. _'Wonder if she has plastic surgery or not?' _I slightly tilted my head to see if she had surgery or not.

"Hi there little brunette cutie! My name is Glimmer Garrett, I'm your dad's girlfriend!" The blonde woman plastered a fake smile on her face.

"It's Lily." Annie, Effie, Ellie, and I said it all together.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I lead the way to my art studio room and seeing Finnick behind me. I motioned him to shut the door behind him. "YOU SAW MY EX-GIRLFRIEND FIVE OR SIX YEARS AGO AND DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT?!" I yelled being pissed off and pacing around my studio.

"Peeta, calm down! Alright!" My best friend raised his voice a little. "When I first saw Lily, she's a striking resemblance of Katniss. It just came to me. I was in Louisville, Kentucky for that soap con five or six years ago; seeing her face again bought back that memory again." He confesses.

"Why didn't you tell me when you saw Katniss? You know that I've been trying to get in touch with her for eight years." I stated a fact as I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"It slipped my mind alright, sue me. There's a few things that would ring a bell to me but your daughter rings that bell because of her mother. Look, the more you get to know Lily then maybe she can give you her mother's number and go from there?" Finnick suggested an idea.

I folded my arms in front of my chest trying to calm again and taking a seat on one of my stools.

"Just try to stay calm now that you're a father now. You really can't afford to lose your cool with Lily around and just give it sometime. Maybe this was a huge step for Katniss on letting you see your kid in eight years and maybe she's testing you." My best friend stated being serious.

I look over to Finnick as he walks around my art studio and bending down seeing portraits I painted of Katniss, her and me, the beach view from Virginia, The meadow, Dandelions, and sunsets of the skylines. "She really is 'the one that got away' isn't she?" He asked as he looks at me.

I nodded my head and looked at him. "You have no idea how right you are right now. I wish I could have searched for her but I was young, dumb, and stupid for not even trying." I sighted and placed head onto the top of fisted hands. "Knowing I have a daughter now and I'm scared out of my mind! I'm just winging it every day." I replied shrugged my shoulders and clearing my throat.

"I know I'm the last person for advice but just ask Effie for advice, you know she has two kids? I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help you out." My best friend gave me his thought.

"I think I'll do that and thank you for letting me jaw your ear off and dealing with my outburst." I shake my head being embarrassed and getting up from my stool.

"Anytime man and what are friends for right?" Finnick said with a smirk and walking back to the door. "Let's go see what the ladies are up to." He opens the door and leaves.

I follow him leaving my art studio and closing the door behind me. I pressed four numbers locking the room and this was a way to make sure no one steps in or invades my privacy for something that's very personal to me.

Lily's P.O.V.

"I'm so sorry for getting your name wrong Lily. I've just been busy these days and I didn't know Peeta had a kid or a girlfriend." Glimmer said shrugging her shoulders slightly as she shakes her head being a little confused.

'_How could you not know about Peeta had a girlfriend before any of you women came along? Is she living under a rock or something?' _My mother and Uncle Gale said together in you-got-to-be-kidding-me tone in their voices.

"You're not that busy Glimmer, we both have the same schedule." Ms. Ewing stated a fact as I leaned back into the seat.

"You're just mad that I'm getting more gigs then you do Beth!" Ms. Thing said with pride giving Ellie a dirty look.

"Please Glimmer, act like your age. Don't act like a child in front of Lily? Come on Glimmer." Effie replied being serious as she looks at the blonde woman.

"I'm with Effie on this Glimmer. You know he doesn't like to talk about his past relationships and maybe with Lily's mother, is a sensitive subject to touch that gets him every time." Annie stated a fact.

Okay that part is actually true, my mother's the same way. Every time people would question me or my mum about who's my father is. My mum ignores the question every time and the only people that knows about my father would be besides the family is school teachers, certain friends, and doctors. The only person that we haven't told was Aunt Johanna. I just hope she doesn't get to mad about any of us telling her.

"Let's put some music on, shall we?" Effie said with a smile of breaking the tension and turning on my father's stereo with a remote control to a station turning up a volume slightly up.

"YOU SAW MY EX-GIRLFRIEND FIVE OR SIX YEARS AGO AND DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT?!" My father yelled loudly in a room and I jumped in my seat in fear. I get off the sofa and quickly running slightly towards the patio door. I opened it quickly and closing it behind me as I take seat on one of the chairs and placed my knees in front of my chest with my arms hugging the top of my knees. _'I didn't, I didn't know my dad has anger issues, maybe it's my fault that he's upset with me being here or mum didn't tell him about me.' _I thought to myself as I looked into the sky view and started to let small tears out. I hummed a lullaby that always calms me when I'm down, Deep in the Meadow.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, does Dad have any anger issues?" I asked looking at my mom as she chops up the carrots and potatoes. _

_Her gray eyes look up to face me and wipes her hands with a rag. She stands up straight again then answering. "Your father's very passionate about certain things slash subjects and he expresses how he feels about it. The years that your father and I were together, we had arguments but not to the point where his voice rises up." My mother answered my question and quickly finishing up chopping the vegetables. She washes her hands in the sink and walking over towards me by taking a seat next to meet. My mum takes my hand into her hands and looks at me. "Your father was mentally, physically, and emotionally abused by your grandmother Edna; your father's mother. He was very hush hush about it and his anger did build up for years. He never got to talk it out to anyone but me and has never gone to therapy about it. So when he's very passionate; that anger does come out. Remember that Lily bug." She said with a faint smile and pulls me in for a hug. "I never understood that woman or any mother that could verbally abuse their own. It's sickening." My mother said being in disgusted and pulls away slightly facing me again. "I will NEVER do that to you; I would rather die than hurt you."_

_Flashback Ends_

Now I'm just gonna have to be very careful on what to say in front of my father; the last thing I need from him is to be hated by him. Sometimes I wished I wasn't sick on that December day four years ago. Maybe my Aunt Prim would still be here with us and my mum would still be walking right now. Why did I have to get sick with the cold? It's my fault, for everything that happened to my family.

I heard a light knock on the sliding glass door and wiped my tears away. My turned my whole body to my left with my feet going to the ground. The light knock came from Ellie Ewing and she opened the door.

"Is everything okay Lily?" Ms. Ewing asked being concern. "Can I join you?" She asked.

I nodded my head allowing her to join me on the outdoor patio as she opens the door stepping outside and closing the door behind me and taking a seat beside me. She placed her elbows on top of knees. "Are you okay Lily? You looked pretty scared when we heard your father yelling at Finnick." Ms. Ewing asked my well-being after I ran out here from hearing my father's outburst. "You can tell me anything and I promise I won't tell your father about this, you have my word." She vowed.

I turn my whole body direction to face her and also making eye contact also. "I just got scared hearing my father yelling in person for the first time. I've seen reports of him doing that and I thought they weren't real but I guess I was wrong." I confessed and keeping my eyes on her. "I miss my mum so much!" I said rising my voice a little and my wall came down crashing. "It's my fault, all of it is my fault. If I didn't get sick four years ago, everything would have been perfect." I cried into my hands.

"Honey, why are you blaming yourself on something you couldn't control that happened years ago?" Ms. Ellie asked with compassion as I felt her arms being wrapped around me and I cried on her shoulder. "Tell me what happened, what is it hun?" She gently rubbing my back. "My Aunt Prim and Mom got back from Walgreens to pick up medicine for me because I was sick with the cold. They were on their way home until, until they were hit by a driver that landed them into a ditch." I cried my pain out and speaking clear. "I went to the hospital where I just turned five years old and I went visit my mother and Aunt Prim. My grandmother cried because she told me that Prim died on the way to the hospital and my mother is paralyzed for the rest of her life." I pull away to face Ellie. "It's my fault that I got sick and I lost my Aunt Prim and my mother's ability to walk. If I didn't come down with the cold, everyone would have been safe and sound." I poured my heart about and I cried into her arms.

"Lily, I'm so sorry to hear all of this. You've been a brave little girl for four years, to hold this burden, this grief on your shoulders. I feel your pain, so much. I can relate to you so much." Ms. Ewing said with her tone of voice started to breakdown and pulled away a little to see her. "On December 11, 2008; my Tia Lily was killed in a car accident by a truck driver and died right in a ditch. When I heard the news I broke down in tears and so did the rest of my family. I spoke at her funeral and the last time I saw her is when she was at my father's house for Thanksgiving of that year and before she left, she said 'I'll see you this Christmas.'" She wiped her tears with her shirt sleeve and clearing her throat. "Jump to four years later, my father got into a car accident while he was coming home from work. I was waiting for his call and I got scared because I haven't heard from him in four hours and I got scared. When he finally came home and I asked him 'What took you so long?' He answered 'I was getting food on the way home and some truck hit me from behind.' Not a day goes by that I caused that accident because of food and if he didn't get anything his back would have been fine. I blame myself for it to this day but there's nothing to do but is to be strong for your parent and live life to the fullest of our ability." Ms. Ewing replied being sincere and honestly as she wipes her tears and coughed to clear her voice. "Like I said before, I can relate to you Lily and I promise to never tell your father about any of this." The brunette model said hugging me lightly and I hugged her back. "Your father doesn't know about any of this, does he?" She asked.

I pulled away to face her once more and shaking my head. "No. He doesn't and you can't tell him any of this." I said blinking my eyes to stop crying.

"I can see why. This will crush Peeta's heart and I won't tell." Ms. Ellie held out her pinky finger with a sincere smile and I put my pinky finger tying a knot.

"Thank you Ms. Ewing for taking the time to talk to me." I said being honest with a smile and wiping my tear stains from my face.

"It's my pleasure Lily and shall we join everybody else?" The Latina brunette model asked with a smile and wiping away face clean.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I breathed out and placed a small smile as I followed Finnick back to everyone else by walking to my living room.

"Everything okay their babe?" My Glimmer asked being concern as she walks up to me and wrapped her arms around me as she kissed my cheek.

I nodded my head and kissed my girlfriend's lips then turning my head to face everyone else. "Yeah, I'm sorry for freaking out in front of you ladies and Finnick. All my feelings came back to me when Lily came here and her mother too." I stated the truth and I felt her arms loosen around me and walking back taking a seat next to Annie.

My TV mom gets up from the couch to come towards me and holding her hands out. "It's perfectly alright Peeta and you have nothing to be sorry about. If you need me to watch Lily while you have a date night with Lily or advice on anything; I'm here for you. I'm just a phone call away." Effie said being caring and warm and hugs me as she pats my back lightly twice.

I returned the hug as I nodded her head and pulled away slightly to face Effie. "Trust me, I need your advice NOW more than ever on parenting. I'm a complete nervous wreck right now." I said being completely honest.

My TV mother laughed and lightly patted my shoulder. "Don't be nervous at all my boy and that's why I'm here for. I'll be happy to give you a run down on parenting one-oh-one." Effie assures me.

"Since we're all together, I have something I would like to say." Annie said as she got up from her seat and placed her hands together with a smile on her face. "I told the girls about this while you two guys were in a different room and here it goes." She breathed in then out with a smile. "I'm pregnant!" Annie said with a smile.

Finnick and my jaw dropped in shock with Annie's news.

"You-Yo-You're Pregnant An? You're really pregnant?!" My best friend asked his wife being in complete shock just like I am and he walks over to her as he lightly spins her around and kissing Annie with passion. "I'm going to be a father!" Finnick cheered with a smile and hugging her.

"Congrats man and welcome to my world of becoming a father." I congratulated him and gave him a side hug. I made my way towards my former on-screen sister and hugging her.

"Congrats for the both of you, I feel like another grandma already." Effie said with a laugh as she made her way towards District Four's couple.

"Congratulations Annie and Finnick; you guys are going to be great parents." Glimmer congratulating the couple.

I look around the room and seeing two people missing from the living room. "Where's Lily and Ellie at?" I asked wanting to know where they're at.

"They're on the patio." My girlfriend answered my question and excusing myself making my direction the patio door. I see Ellie and Lily having a pinky promise to each other then they get up from the patio chairs. I opened the patio door and smiled seeing the two of them. "I was wondering what happened to you two ladies. Enjoying the view of the city?" I asked.

They both nodded their heads and smiled.

"We were just going back inside." Ellie said stretching her arms.

"Can I talk to Lily alone please?" I asked being polite and she nodded her head going back inside. "Lil." I bend down to meet her at eye level. "I just want to apologize on how I reacted when Finnick say your mother at a soap-con five or six years ago. I shouldn't have yelled and I'm sorry if I scared you." I meant it from the bottom of my heart and placed a hand on my daughter's shoulder. "I don't know that much of being a parent and I'm learning everyday so please… take it easy on me." I replied being honest and seeing a small smile on her face.

"Okay Dad, I will." Lily answered nodding her head.

There's something bothering her and I can tell that she's been crying, the glare in her eye says it all. "Are you okay Lily? Are you really okay?" I asked wanting to know.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little bit homesick, I just really miss mum and I know she's busy; that's all." My daughter answered.

"I miss your mother too and don't worry summer will be over before you know it but I would really like to know more about you. Getting a chance to raise you for the next two months." I said with a smile and placed my hand back in front of me. "Come on, let's go back inside." I stood up straight again. I opened the patio door allowing her to enter first as Lily steps inside and I go inside after her.

Lily's P.O.V.

I walked back inside of my father's place and looking around for the time and seeing it to be three in the afternoon. _'Oh shoot, Uncle Gale must have called about now!' _I just now remember the time and running towards my room. I ignore my father's name when he calls me and I close the door behind me. I lightly jog towards the nightstand draw and opening it. I click a button on my phone and seeing twelve missed calls from Uncle Gale.

"Twelve missed calls?! Oh no and I hope he isn't to mad at me." I said becoming scared and speaking to myself in a low voice. I quickly unlocked my phone and pressed on the screen of my Uncle's name and it's connecting me through. _'Oh dear god, please don't let him be mad at me! What if mum finds out about this? She'll be mad at me for this.' _The call clicks through and my eyes cringe hearing him yelling. "Hello Lily? Thank god you're alright! I've been trying to reach you all day and you have a lot of explaining to do on switching your plane ticket from Las Vegas to Los Angeles young lady?!" "Hello Uncle Gale, yes I'm fine. I'm sorry I left my phone in my nightstand. I'm _**really **_sorry Uncle Gale about switching my plane ticket and the reason why I switched is because I really, really wanted to meet my father for the first time in eight years. Mum would always hide these letters away and I saw the address and everything is history." I said explaining myself with my voice breaking down. "Please, please understand this dad; I grew up with you my whole life as a parent figure and I wanted to meet my real father. Please understand." I plead to him over the phone and walking over to the bathroom so my father doesn't hear any of my conversations. I closed the door behind me and sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

I hear him sigh of the phone and answers. "I completely understand Lily Bug. Your mum and I lost our father's at a young age and you have your real father still living. A chance to have a relationship with him and you know how I feel about him." He said being sincere and honest. I breathed out being relieved on not getting in trouble just yet. "Thank you for understand Uncle Gale and how are we going to tell my mom about all of this?" I asked breathing out. "We'll just tell her that you wanted to see your father and I gave you permission for it." Uncle Gale bought out the idea. "DO you think she's going to go for it?" I asked being curious. "If that idea falls then I'll take the wrap for it. I know your mother would forgive you in a heartbeat and understand on why you did this. She's going to kill me for keeping this from her." He explained his possibilities for this outcome. "Are you mad at me?" I asked wanting to know. "I was but not anymore." Uncle Gale answered my question. "Is he treating you good? Is there anything that your father does that makes you upset?" He questions me again. "Yes, he's been treating me good and got me enrolled into an archery school. My father's manager said in his words 'it's the best archery school in Los Angeles.'" I quoted Uncle Haymitch. "My dad gets mad if someone brings up my mom." I answered being honest. "The same goes for your mother too and if he hurts you in anyway; call me right away and I'll get it fixed." Uncle Gale replied being serious on his words. "I will." I said nodding my head. "Have a good night Lil and keep me posted. Text every once in a while just to let me know that you're alright." He said only being concern for my well-being. "Have a good evening too Uncle Gale and Love you." "I love you too Lil bug. Goodnight." "Goodnight." We both hanged up the phone at the same time and I breathed out.

Gale's P.O.V.

I'm back at the house and I'm pacing through the living room waiting to get an answer from my god-daughter. Straight for voice message. Again for the twelfth time and sighted with fear. I loosen up my tie and take off my jacket as I walked over to a sofa to keep me in place. _'Mellark, have not laid a FINGER on her or hurt Lily in anyway. If he does, I'll go after him and I don't give a damn if he's famous or not. I still don't trust him, not since that time he was accused of hitting one of his co-stars.' _I thought to myself as I made a promise if Mellark hurts Lily in any way.

My phone rings for a text message and looking to see if it's Lil but it's Johanna. _'Oh shit, she just found out just now.' _I sighted and going over to the text message that's from her reading.

**LIL'S FATHER IS PEETA MELLARK, THE PEETA MELLARK? THE ACTOR!? I'VE KNOWN YOU AND BRAINLESS FOR SIX YEARS AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME WHO'S LILY BUG'S REAL FATHER WAS! WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHEN I GET OFF THIS SHIFT, GET READY FOR ME TO ROAST THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU AND MAYBE BRAINLESS TOO!**

I tiled my head back to the sofa top and closed my eyes. _'Great Johanna's going to rip my head off along with Katniss when she finds out about this.' _Just perfect.

My phone vibrates and I open my eyes seeing the name Lily appeared. Oh thank you god! I clicked to her name and answering. "Hello Lily? Thank god you're alright! I've been trying to reach you all day and you have a lot of explaining to do on switching your plane ticket from Las Vegas to Los Angeles young lady?!" I replied being serious over the phone with my god-daughter. "Hello Uncle Gale, yes I'm fine. I'm sorry I left my phone in my nightstand. I'm _**really **_sorry Uncle Gale about switching my plane ticket and the reason why I switched it is because I really, really wanted to meet my father for the first time. Mum would always hide these letters away and I saw the address and everything is history." Lily explains herself of her reason of this situation and I can hear her voice breaking from emotion. "Please, please understand this dad; I grew up with you my whole life as a parent figure and I wanted to meet my real father. Please understand." She pleaded over the phone.

I leaned into more of the sofa and breathing out. Now it all make sense why Lily did all of this; to meet Mellark. Her real father. I give anything just to have a day with my own father. "I completely understand Lily Bug. Your mum and I lost our father's at a young age and you have your real father still living. A chance to have a relationship with him and you know how I feel about him." I said being completely honest as she already knew I can't stand Mellark. "Thank you for understand Uncle Gale and how are we going to tell my mom about this?" She asked breathing out. "We'll just tell her that you wanted to see your father and I gave you permission for it." I bring the first idea into my mind. ""DO you think she's going to go for it?" Lily asked being curious. "If that idea falls then I'll take the wrap for it. I know your mother would forgive you in a heartbeat and understand on why you did this. She's going to kill me for keeping this from her." I explained myself knowing how this outcome is going to turn out. "Are you mad at me?" Lily asked me. "I was but not anymore." I answered her question. "Is he treating you good? Is there anything that your father does that makes you upset?" I asked questioning her. "Yes, he's been treating me good and got me enrolled into an archery school. My father's manager said in his words 'it's the best archery school in Los Angeles.'" Lily stated and laughed a little as she quoted Mellark's manager on school. _'At least he got her into an archery camp then I don't care until August.' _I thought in my mind. "My dad gets mad if someone brings up my mom." My god-daughter answered being completely honest. "The same goes for your mother too and if he hurts you in anyway; call me right away and I'll get it fixed." I replied being serious in my words. "I will." She answered. "Have a good night Lil and keep me posted. Text me every once in a while just to let me know that you're alright." I asked being concern. "Have a good evening too Uncle Gale and Love you." "I love you too Lily bug. Goodnight." She said. "Goodnight." We both hanged up at the same time.

Katniss's P.O.V.

"Come on Everdeen, hit harder! I know you can." A male said being tough but firm.

My eyes look to my trainer or personal trainer to call him. A caucasian male standing at five feet and seven inches tall with a blonde buzzcut. Deep brown eyes and a jawline that's strong like the greek god figure; Zeus. He has a well-build body with arms big as a football player and legs like an ox. His name is Clove and he's in his mid-forties.

I shake both of my wrists quickly and trying find my focus again.

"Come on Everdeen, show me what you got and I know you have anger hidden inside of you. Hit me with all you got." He said being confident and trying to get a rise out of my emotion.

I opened my eyes with anger filling my soul and I started punching Clove's handheld punching bag. I quickly punch left then right and Clove pushing my gloves towards me. I punched forcely towards the bag and pretending it's that bastard who ruined my life.

"Good. Keep that fire and don't stop." My trainer said encouraging me to keep going.

_'This is for ruining my life, my daughter's life, and Prim's life. You son of bitch! I hope I'll find you soon so I can kill you myself.' _I told myself in my mind and kept on hitting the punching bag with a strong will-power I have. _'Because of you, I can't work at all. Because of you, I can't be a mother to my OWN child. Everything was perfect and YOU ruined everything that I worked hard for my daughter!' _I screamed into my mind punched into the back until I saw Clove on the ground. My eyes widen in fear and I take off my gloves. "I-I'm so sorry Clove that I punched you towards the ground. I just lost myself or lost in thought." I replied being honest and sincere.

The blonde man laughed and jumped to his feet. "It's okay and that wasn't nothing. I'm sorry I had to push your buttons on what makes you tick. So far so good and ready to do push-ups?" Clove asked with a smile.

"Can I do archery now?" I asked him as I folded my arms. "I feel like I'm getting a little rusty at doing in." I said being straight forward.

"forty-five push-ups for today and then archery. Deal?" Clove said with a smile making a deal with me as he hold his hand out.

"Okay. Deal." I agreed and shook his hand.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I see Lily racing towards her room and I ran behind her being concern. "Lily, is everything alright?" I asked being concern and raising my voice a little.

"Peeta, Peet, don't worry about it." Finnick lightly grabbed my arm stopping me in my place. "I'm sure she's just calling someone back home she knows and telling them that she's alright." He said being calm. "You're going to have more gray hair before you turn fifty and not the George Clooney gray." He replied with a smile and dragging me back to the living room.

I see Effie in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine, Annie and Ellie are talking, and Glimmer is on her phone again.

"Yes, of course Cinna. Hold on for a moment please." My girlfriend said being profession placing her phone on her shoulder and walking towards me. "Cinna wants to talk to you about something." Glimmer replied looking me right in the eyes.

"Haven't had any suits by him since Hunger Games." I laughed a little and nodded my head with my girlfriend handed me the phone. I placed the phone into my ear. "Hello Cinna, how are you?" "I'm doing fine Peeta and how are you?" "Good, I'm doing good just trying to manage work and having a daughter in my life now?" I said being honest and walking over to a corner from everyone else. "Yes I heard and saw on Capital Entertainment News. Lily's a very beautiful little girl." Cinna complimented my daughter's appearance. "Thank you, she got that from her mother." I answered back. "Listen after seeing your daughter talk back to those photographers and that fire in her eyes. I found my muse for my new children's line and I want your daughter to be face of 'Girl on Fire.' She's perfect and what do you say?" He asked wanting my Lily to model. _'Lily to model? She doesn't seem she wouldn't be interested in it and I did try to convince Katniss the same thing but she thought it was stupid. I don't think she would agree with the idea but knowing Cinna through the years; I know he won't make my daughter look like a clown. I trust him and his word.' _I debated in my mind. "First let me talk to Lily and I'll get back at you." "I hope she'll say yes and I promise she won't regret it." "I promise to call back and see what she says. Do you want to talk to Glimmer again?" I asked him. "No thank you and let me know alright? Bye Peeta." "Bye Cinna." I hanged up the phone and walking back over to the group.

"So, what was it that Cinna wanted to talk to you about?" My girlfriend asked wanting to know and wrapped her arms around my arm.

I handed her back her phone as Glimmer placed it back into her front pocket.

"He wanted to see if my daughter wanted to model in his new clothing line for children." I answered her question.

"Oh she would be perfect!" Annie said being excited.

"Lily would look so adorable in Cinna's clothing line. I think she has what it takes." My TV mother said walking back to the living room with a glass of wine in her hands.

"It's very rare to see Cinna to pick anyone to model his line and I guess your daughter impressed the living hell out of him. That's beyond rare in this business." Ellie bought an interesting fact about Cinna.

Finnick took a seat next to his wife. "It's completely up to her." He answered.

"What do you think Doll?" Glimmer asked.

I placed my hands into my pockets and looking at everyone. "If she wants to do then it's up to her." Agreeing with Finnick.

* * *

_**Fourteen pages, can you believe it? Who should I bring into the next chapter? Johanna? The Mellarks contacting Peeta, or Lily meeting Cinna for the first time? Also in the paragraph where Ellie explains on loosing a family member and causing something is actually based from my experience. My Aunt was killed in a car accident back in 2008 and four years later my father was involved in a car accident that really damage his back. I would think writing something that's actually based on a true story would make this or any story more interesting. But have no fear everything is good.**_

_**I hope the wait was worth it. AGAIN, I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I just got done with finals and got accepted into a University. As of now I'm trying to write as much as I can before I move and start to get busy of going to a University and taking four classes. I will try to write while attending review and I want to know what you guys think of this story so far.**_

_**But again comment on what you think should happen from the list I posted. **__**Who should I bring into the next chapter? Johanna? The Mellarks contacting Peeta, or Lily meeting Cinna for the first time? **_

_**Also, have a great and Happy New Year readers. Stay safe.**_


	10. Anger and Deception

**_Hey readers, I'm beyond sorry for updating like I said I would; been beyond crazy busy of enjoying the university life and the homework that comes along with it. As I promised here's chapter ten of The Steps of Becoming a Father._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Gale's P.O.V.

Thank god that Lily is safe with _him _and just hope to Christ that he doesn't hurt her. Johanna hasn't talked to me within twenty-four hours and I'm afraid that she might kill me in my sleep for not telling her about whose Lily father is. She is the least of my worries as of right now and my number one worry is that Katniss finding out about all of this and like I said before; dead man walking. I'm just going to re-range my schedule around early August to get a plane ticket and going to California to pick up Lily bug myself.

My ears perked up hearing the stretching of tires and a door slamming in the driveway. _'Oh shit. Jo's here and let me get a beer for this.' _I thought to myself and getting up from the sofa heading towards the kitchen going to the fridge. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero." I counted down the time for Johanna to explode with rage and popped off the bottle to the beer glass.

I hear the key turning into the key whole opening the front door and slamming it behind her. I can hear her boots stomping into the wooden floors.

"Oh pretty boy, you have a lot of explaining to do!" My co-worker said raising her voice as she dropped her coat and purse to the couch in the living room as she came towards me.

_'__Let the show begin.' _I thought in my mind and start drinking a Bud Light beer.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME ON I JUST FOUND OUT THAT LESS THEN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS AGO THAT LILY'S FATHER IS PEETA MELLARK? I HAVE LIVED WITH YOU AND BRAINLESS FOR SIX YEARS AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME ANY OF THIS! DID YOU THINK I WOULD GO TO THE PRESS FOR MONEY? THEN I THINK BOTH OF YOU GUYS ARE COMPLETE IDIOTS FOR THIS!" Johanna yelled being angry with both Katniss and I.

Johanna's P.O.V.

"Look lady, if you don't get these damn cuffs off of me; you're going to pay big time for it!" A thirty-six year old Canadian male said as a threat and his head at the end of the police car.

"Look jerk-off, I'm NOT in the mood for your damn attitude right now and if you know what's right then you'll shut the hell up!" I said being blunt and pissed off then I decided to tighten up his handcuffs.

"YOU BITCH!" The blonde Canadian male said moved pushing the officer away from him then started to run.

"HEY YOU ASSHOLE, GET BACK HERE!" I yelled chasing after him and following behind his tale. "YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET FAR DUMBASS?" I asked being sarcastic and grabbing my Taser. I pressed quickly into the trigger and aiming between the shoulders. I hear the jerk off screaming in pain as he fell to the ground and loving hear the screams from them; makes my day somewhat better. I walk over to him and bending down to my knees as I see the Canadian screamed in pain. "Told you and come champ, let's go now!" I pulled him up from the ground and dragging him to the car, again.

"I ne-nee-need medical attention-ah!" His words broke from being in pain and struggling to walk. "Wha you di, I can sue you bab-baby cakes!" The Canadian man said being in pain.

"_You _should have followed my orders and be lucky you didn't get that far. Because I'm not in the mood to drag the weight of King-Kong back into the police car." I said dragging him back to the car and opening the back door. "So therefore, you can't sue me Fella." I called him an old fifties name. "Also, when you see me again; don't screw with me and here's for you to remember me by." I replied with a small smile and used my right knee to kick him in the balls as he screamed in pain again. "Do I make my self clear?" I ask shoving him to the back seat.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." The blonde Canadian man said being in pain for the second time and looked at him.

"Good answer." I answered with a smirk with slamming the door behind him and walking back to the driver side. I picked up a radio piece and speaking into it. "This is officer Mason, I found and arrested Justin Tomas; the Canadian drug dealer with an expired green card. We're heading back to the station to send him back to jail. Mason over and out." I replied being serious and professional starting the engine and heading back to the station.

**_District Twelve Police Station_**

I parked the car and turning off the engine. I got out of the driver side and walking over to the back right side of the car. I opened the door. "Come on Prince Charming, Cinderella's ready for you in her place." I pulled my criminal out of his seat and kicked the door to close and dragging him into the police station.

"Hey Jo, looks like you got your man after all." Candy said being sarcastic.

"He looks like a real eye catcher there and better then Hawthorne." Kasey added a note being sarcastic.

"Oh yeah, he's a real keeper. To bad he might be someone else's bitch tonight when he gets deported and arrested in his home country." I replied back with a dry sarcastic tone and dragging my criminal towards the cell holding area.

"Got your guy?" Officer Knorr ask me as I see his skinny ass getting up from his station and getting the keys out of his pocket.

"Oh you know it." I answered and look down to see Knorr inserting the key into the cell lock and unlocking it. "Hey you worthless flee bags, here's a new friend to play with until he leaves. George, I think he's your type." I said being amused as I threw the Canadian man into the cell.

Brian closes and locks the cell door as he looks at me. "What?" I asked with my shoulder shrugging. "Are you still pissed at Everdeen and Hawthorne about Lily's father?" He asked wanting to know and turned to his head to the left motioning to another officer to cover for him.

"Of course I'm still pissed! That has to be the most stupid question to ask and I'm ready to kill the both of them right now. Walk with me outside in the back." I said being serious and leading us to the outside of the back of the station. We're both outside and walking out a few yards out pulling out a cigarette from the inside of jacket pocket. "Got a light?" I asked.

Officer Brain Knorr nods his head as he quickly pulls out a lighter from his pocket and putting up to the end of my cigarette then lighting it. I breathed into it then breathing out. "Thanks." I said reliving my stress out.

"No problem." He answered. "Lay it on me." Knorr offers himself for me to rant.

"I-I just don't understand those two sometimes. I met Everdeen while she was knocked up and when she entered the Police Academy. I got to know her and pretty boy for six years. I met bug when she was about like what, when she just turned one?" I started to pace back and forth with a cigarette between my hands. "I thought they could have trusted me on Lily's father and hell for a second I thought she could have been Gale's father." I stated my opinion and breathing in the tobacco. I let the smell of the tobacco set in my mouth for ten seconds and breathing out. "I mean come on Lily has brown hair and gray eyes just like they do but has ONE thing that sets her off his a strip of blue going through her pupil in her right eye." I pointed out a characteristic that sets her off from Katniss. "I mean she kept everything hush hush when it came to her last relationship that left her pregnant. In a way, Lil's a little opposite from Brainless because she loves to do art, and always wanted to get into baking. I swear that little girl can pull on my heart; I would do anything for that little girl. She's unique; too bad that bitch of Peeta's grandmother can't stand Lily." I inhale a big amount of tobacco into my lungs and waiting for a couple of seconds letting it get into my system then breathing out.

Brain breathed out as he leaned against the wall and looked at me. "All I can say is don't try to kill them and maybe they made a pact or something? You know Everdeen; she loves to keep her secrets and she's a strong woman not wanting anyone see her shed a tear." He replied being honest as he makes eye contact with me.

"I guess." I answered rolling my eyes and taking my last puff of my cigarette before throwing it on the ground. "Thank you for being my therapist Knorr, I mean." I replied looking up at him being sincere.

"Not a problem, that's what we're here for officer." Brian replied being serious yet having a small smile for me not to be so serious.

I threw my cigarette on the ground and stepping on it to get rid of the fire that has it in. "Let's back inside and see what else do we have to do." I said with an order and clearing my throat as I lead the way back into inside.

**_Three hours later…_**

I speeded up and trying to follow law enforcement on getting back home because I'm going to ring pretty boy's neck when I see him. I turned to the street of Danforth ct. and going over the twenty-mile speed limit then pulling into the driveway with the yellow mailbox. I parked my car and turning off the engine as I took a few breaths to keep my nerves calm but it always fail to work. I reached over to the passenger side to grab my jacket and purse into my arms. I opened the driver side door and jumping out of the car then slamming it. I marched towards the front door and locking my car as I grabbed the house key from my purse as I placed the key inside of the lock and turning it to the left, gaining entrance into the house. I slammed the door right behind me and couldn't give two shits from the neighbors who complain about it.

"Oh pretty boy, you have a lot of explaining to do!" I said raising my voice as I made my way to the living room to drop my crap off in the dinning room and walking straight into the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen seeing my partner with a Bud Light in his hands and leaning into the counter top. _Typical. If he weren't so damn hot, I would have killed him years ago._

"CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME ON I JUST FOUND OUT THAT LESS THEN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS AGO THAT LILY'S FATHER IS PEETA MELLARK? I HAVE LIVED WITH YOU AND BRAINLESS FOR SIX YEARS AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME ANY OF THIS! DID YOU THINK I WOULD GO TO THE PRESS FOR MONEY? THEN I THINK BOTH OF YOU GUYS ARE COMPLETE IDIOTS FOR THIS!" I yelled my anger out on him and Katniss. I breathed out as I held both of my palms out and balling them into a fist. "You two must really think of me low, if you think I wouldn't keep a secret like this sealed. I mean COME ON Lily's like a daughter to me when Katniss went to Athena. I would do anything for that little girl and you damn well know that I would." I stated being serious.

"It was Katniss's choice on not telling you about Lily's father, not me. The only a few people that knows that Mellark was the father were Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, My family, and the Mellarks. Katniss barely trusted anyone at the time her daughter was born and became very protective of Lily since day one." Gale said being serious, as he looked dead into my eyes and taking a few sips of his beer. "Katniss made me a godfather to Lily the day she was born and I swore to protect her since then. She had her reason not to tell you and when I went to visit Katniss at Athena. She and I were talking about how she told Haymtich Abernathy (Peeta's Manager) about her pregnancy and vowed to never tell Mellark about any of this; she didn't want no money from Peeta or Haymitch or support from any of them. So that's when Katniss took off from the apartment she and him shared and came back home to deal with her pregnancy by herself with our help." He replied being honest and sincere. "I thought he didn't give a damn about her or Lil but she cared about him so much and letting Peeta go to fulfill his dream of becoming an actor." Handsome finished his words and finishing his beer halfway as he took a few steps in front of me and placed his hands lightly on my shoulder. "You have to understand it from her point of view if the shoe was on the other side. Now you know about this Jo, you CAN'T tell Katniss about any of this. Ever." Gale said placed his hands into his jean pockets. "Lily was suppose to be in Vegas for two months for archery camp but instead she found _him_. At least Mellark is putting her into an archery camp, now that's the least of my worries. Which is why in August, I'm going to Los Angeles to get Lily bug before Katniss finds out about any of this." He sighted. "Can I trust you not tell Katniss? It's for her own protection." Gale stated.

I'm in complete shell shock right now and I can now understand why Brainless did what she did. Didn't tell her baby daddy about the news of their unborn child but sacrifice her love by letting him go. She's much more of a stronger woman then I thought she was and I found a new respect for Katniss right now. My eyes connect to my partner's gray eyes and smiled. "We're partners for life Hawthorne, for Katniss's protection." I agreed and walked over to him as I tipped toe to reach his height and kissed him. I felt his arms wrapped about me with his lips locked with mine as he lifted me onto the counter top. _'You better hope she doesn't kill you pretty boy.' _I commented in my mind and then losing my train of thought.

**_Los Angeles, California_**

Lily's P.O.V.

My phone alarm wakes me up at Five Fifty a.m. and I hopped out of bed. I made the bed up and walking over to the bathroom to do my business and start getting ready for Ace Archer.

_Ten minutes later…_

I double check of wearing the right clothes to wear, hair pulled back being in a braid just like mum's, appropriate shirt and shorts, socks, and tennis shoes. I grabbed my bag that held my bow and quiver putting the strap on my shoulder. I walk over to my bedroom door to leave and shutting off the light with closing the door behind me. I then make my way towards the living and placing my bag on the couch. I smell French toast in the air and turning around seeing my father, bright and awake making me breakfast.

"Good morning Lily, how did you sleep?" Mister Mellark asked with a smile as he placed the pair of French toast on a plate.

_He's awake at this hour? I thought he would be sleeping in right now.' _I thought to myself. "Morning father, I slept good and you? I thought you were going to sleep in?" I asked being a little confused.

"Glad to hear that you've slept well. I've slept pretty decent, for once in the past eight years." My father stated with a smile gestured with his spatula to come into the kitchen to seat down for breakfast and I head to the kitchen table. "Why would I sleep in? I'm taking you to Ace Archers when they open and I'm your father Lily; I want to do the right thing by being responsible." He stated being serious. "As long as I have some coffee, I'm good for the whole day." Mister Mellark laughed as he takes a few sips of his coffee then clearing his throat as he put his mug near the stove. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked wanting to know.

"Milk please." I answered and taking a seat where my plate of breakfast is set at. "Thank you for cooking Mister Mellark and you didn't have to go through all the trouble of cooking; I would have been fine with a bowl of cereal or pop-tarts." I mentioned a fact.

"It's no trouble Lil and it's a father's job to take care of their child; no matter what." He said with compassion and poured my glass of milk. Then he walked over with the glass and placing it in front of me.

"Thank you, for this and always wanted to have a father experience like this." I said looking into my father's blue eyes and grabbed my fork and knife to cut up the toast into pieces.

_An hour and thirty-minutes later… _

"Bye Lily and I'll be here to pick you up in nine hours. Have great day and shoot straight Lil." I said my father said bidding farewell to me as he hugs me and I hugged him in return for a good couple of minutes then released my arms from his neck. "You have my number, Uncle Haymitch, and Cardell's numbers just in case." He reminded me on the way here and nodded my head as I followed everybody else inside of Misses Cartwright's building.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I just gone dropping off my daughter to her archery camp and sighted as grabbed my key to unlock my penthouse then placed the key into the lock. I turned the key into the right with the door opening and I entered as I closed and locked the door behind me. I leaned into the door and sliding to the ground. I had tears coming out of my eyes and cried into my knees. "I should have been there." I said speaking to myself. "I should have been there for Katniss when she was pregnant with our daughter. I should have been with her during the pregnancy and Katniss's needs. I should have been there for Lily's birth, her first steps, her first set of words, school meetings, archery lessons." I breathed out as I lifted my head to have some air. "Why did I pick this choice? I give anything to go back in time and stop from choosing this career path." I started to beat myself up and dried my tears up then coughed a little. I got up to my feet and walked up to my sofa where I placed my iPhone.

"Hey Suri, make a note to call my lawyer tomorrow." I spoke to my phone.

"**Okay, I'll remind you.**" Suri automatically responded with a reminder showing on the screen. "Hey Suri, call Robert Mellark." I said being serious. "**Calling Robert Mellark (Father)**." My phone responded as I heard the ringtone going through the other line. _"Try to keep calm and I still can't believe them!' _I pep talked into my mind and looking down to see my left leg bouncing. "Hello, Mellark Bakery. How can I help you?" My father answered phone in a cheerful voice. "Dad, it's me." I answered trying not to get my anger get the best of me right now. "Peeta? My god, it's good to hear from you son." My dad replied being surprised to hear my voice. "Is everything alright Peet?" He asked being concern. I sat up straight on the sofa and putting the phone off speaking and placing the phone towards my ear. "Do you want to explain to me on _my _eight year old daughter came to my door and telling me I'm _her _father?" I raised my voice being serious. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I BECAME A FATHER EIGHT YEARS AGO? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET SOME INFORATION ABOUT KATNISS AND YOU GUYS NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT HER!" I yelled out my anger through the phone and never have I _ever _had this much hatred build up in my life right now. "We wanted to tell you son, we really wanted to but Ka-" "She told you not to tell me, why the hell not? I'm Lily's father and I have any right as she does!" I interrupted my father's respond. My father was never the one to raise his voice; he was more rational while my mother didn't give two shits what people thought of her words. "Your mother wanted nothing to do with Lily or Katniss. When Katniss came to us telling the news she was pregnant with your child, your brothers and I were beyond excited while your mother called Katniss a whore, gold-digger, seam trash, and every name she can think of the book to insult both Katniss and Lily. She even got a blood test to prove your mother wrong and Lily's a Mellark, one hundred percent." He explained his words and experience as I bowed my head down in shame and I can't believe Kat and Lil went through hell because of my mother. _'That Bitch, how in the hell can she call herself a mother not to mention a grandmother on that part.' _I companied in my head and doing a couple of quick breathing exercises. "Dad, please tell me in the name of God; Where is Katniss now?" I asked becoming desperate wanting to know the mother of my child and the love of my life. I can hear my father sighing then clearing his throat. "I'm so sorry my boy but I can't tell you anything other then that Katniss wants to keep her life private. We're thankful for letting her allowing us to see my granddaughter and niece around in our lives." My father answered being sincere and I can tell in the tone of his voice that he's speaking only the truth. "Thank you father for telling me the truth and you'll get your check by the end of the month as always. Goodbye and Thank you." I hanged up the phone and breathed out then leaning into the sofa cushion. "Where are you my Mockingjay? Why are you so hard to find?" I asked looking up at the ceiling.

My cellphone rings and looking down at the coffee table reading my manager's name across the screen. I use my right index finger to swipe to the right then putting him on speaker. "Morning your highness, how's the princess doing? Ready for today." Haymitch said greeting me for the day.

I laughed a little at my mangers words and cleared my throat. "Good morning to you to your Majesty. Lily's doing good and just dropped her off at Ace Archer, I'm actually missing her right now." I replied being honest. "Yeah, give me an fifteen minutes and I'll be out the door by then." "I'm actually at your door, open up!" He said knocking on my door.

I sighted and walking towards my front door opening the door letting my manager in. "That's very cute that you miss Lily and don't worry, you'll see her at three or four o'clock today." Haymitch stated walking inside my penthouse. "So far for today's agenda; you have Interviews about **_Lost Love_**, couple of photo-shoots for Capital Magazine, and a fitting for Cinna." He reads from his iPhone then looks up at me. "Speaking of Cinna, he still wants to know if Lily can be the face of his children's line?" My manager restated Cinna's statement.

I rolled my eyes on my to do list and placed both of my hands behind my head. "I completely forgot about ask her that and I'll ask Lil if she wants her too. I don't want to force her into anything she doesn't want to do." I said being serious and cleared my throat. "I'll call Lily around noon or so to say what she says." I breathed out. "How are Mason and Madison doing?" I asked about Haymitch's four-year-old twins.

"They're doing great and Effie's a great mother to them." My manager stated. "I'm not going to lie, I do miss my colorful artistic Effie." He said being sincere and he barely talks about his relationship to Effie and the twins they had together. You can say he's very private about his personal life and very professional about his work life. "Enough about me and my life; we need to get you clean, shave, and out the door. Got thirty-five minutes so. Go, go shower, change, and all the jazz." Haymitch said shooing me off.

I started walking towards my bedroom.

"CHOP, CHOP, GOLDEN BOY! WE HAVE A LOT TO DO TODAY!" My manager said clapping his hands together to hurry things up.

**_Five hours later…_**

"Alright Peeta! Put your right ankle on top of your left knee." A male photographer said directing me. "Okay good. Place your right elbow slightly but closer to your knee." I did what I was told and placed my elbow on my knee. "With your right hand please put it in a fist and have your head on top of it. Okay awesome." Bruce said with a smile and taking five pictures within those ten seconds. "Now give me a smile, suave, serious, playful, and a wink." The raven-haired blue eye Italian standing at five feet and seven inches.

I look at something and I pretend to see Katniss standing right next to Bruce with a smile on her face and her arms folded in front of her. I smile for her; I give her a suave look, then a serious look as I looked into her silver eyes, and I pretend laughed as I looked at her, and finish off giving a wink just for her. I see my Girl on Fire clapping her hands at me then the next she's gone.

"Great shots Peeta and they're amazing!" Bruce came up to me with a smile on his face like he won the lottery. "I have never seen your face light up so bright in these pictures. Who was your muse to take these great pictures? Was it your girlfriend Glimmer?" He asked winked at me and lightly jab my shoulder as he laughed.

I nodded my head going along with Bruce suggestion but in reality Katniss is and will always be my muse. Lily bought back all my emotions back to Katniss but it's not far to Glimmer and I love her. "Yeah, it's Glimmer. I miss her." _'It's Katniss I missed the most right now.' _I added the comment in my mind.

"Great work Peeta and that's a wrap folks! Thank you for being on my set and your article in _Capital Magazine_ should be published within a month or two; we'll send you a copy of the magazine." I said getting up from the stool and standing up to my feet again. "I would love to have a picture of you and your daughter together." My heart sank to my throat for a second then smiled. "I'll ask if Lily's up for it." I said being honest and see what happens. I held my hand out for the Italian photographer and we shook hands as a goodbye. "Take it easy man." I replied nodded my head and walking towards Haymitch.

"You look good in your pictures Golden boy and Glimmer's a lucky girl." My manager said placed a hand on my shoulder. "Even though she's something else." He said underneath Haymitch's breath. "But don't worry I won't get under your skin or say anything to piss you off." Haymitch said being honest and placed his hand back in his pocket.

I look down at my watch on my left wrist and reading it's twelve oh five. This was Lily's lunch break before going to her activities in Archers. "Thanks Haymitch and let's see what Lil will say." I said breathing out and grabbed out my iPhone unlocking the screen going my favorite list then clicking onto my daughter's name. I placed the phone by my ear and walking a few distance from my manager and everybody else. "Hello?" "Hey Lily, how's everything going?" "Hello dad, everything's good and how's things going with you?" My daughter asked how was I doing and vice versa. "I'm doing good and just wanted to check in to see if things are going great for you and what not." "Yeah everything's good and we're doing another exercise." I nodded my head being glad Lily on enjoying herself. "Hey Lil, how would you like to meet a friend of mine? He's a designer actually. His name is Cinna and he wants to meet with you because you're his muse, he wants you to be the face of his kid's clothing line. What do you say? I promise is very nice, chilled guy, and I think you'll like him." I said trying to be convincing and waited to hear Lily's answer. She sights into the phone then answered. "Yeah, I'll meet him. As long as he doesn't dress me like a Barbie doll then it's fine." My daughter answered. I smiled and breathed in responding back to hear then laugh. "Thank you Lily and trust me, you won't be a Barbie doll. I promise. I'll let you go Lily and I'll be there to pick you up. Bye Lil, I love you." "I love you too Dad." We both said goodbye to each other.

* * *

**_As I promised, I made this chapter long but I'm right now working on the next chapter 'What if?' I'm BEYOND sorry for not updating like I should have been. I've been busy just relaxing and hanging out with people after finals. I will update this summer and hope to be finish with this fanfiction hopefully by the fall._**

******_Have a great summer and stay safe!_**

******_Honeylove90_**


	11. What if?

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait and here's chapter elven of The Steps of Becoming a Father. I got my writing groove back (thank god) and a little mistakes that will get better in time through writing. The reason why I couldn't upload this chapter sooner is because, I don't know if it's my computer or system, hasn't worked for me in months. So this is my reason for uploading this chapter REALLY late. **_

_**My Beta writer is xMissWhitneyBexx. **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_What if?_

_April 13, 2008_

_Katniss has the letter in her hands and it read in big bold letters. She stands in the bathroom sitting at the edge of the tub with her face color drains._

_**To patient Katniss Everdeen**_

_**Results of the blood work that was taken place several weeks ago and the results is Katniss Everdeen is ten days pregnant. **_

_**-Doctor Andrew Benson.**_

"_I can't believe this." The brunette young woman said to herself in a low voice with the letter in her left hand and still had her right hand over her mouth._

"_Hey Katniss, are you okay in there?" Peeta lightly knocks on their bathroom door with his fingers._

_Katniss pretended to cough very loudly as she quickly folds the letter and placing it into the hamper. She flushes the toilet and pretending to wash her hands then opening the door to face her boyfriend of eight years, her high school sweetheart; Peeta Mellark._

"_Kat, are you okay? Did you throw up again?" The blonde young man asked being concern of his girlfriend's well-being as he kept his blue eyes on her and placed his hands on her hips. He gently pulls her towards him and kisses her passionately._

_The brunette young woman gave in placing her hands in his hair and kissing her back as she craved. She moved her hands towards his abs then going to the bottom of the shirt taking it off with him helping out to discard the shirt. "I'm Fine, completely fine." Katniss answered his question as she gesturing him for the two of them to make their way to the bed. "Good, good to hear." Peeta catches his breathe and going back to kiss her again as he picks her up taking off her shirt._

_The couple makes their way to their bed with Katniss on top of him. She takes off her shirt and pants. He uses both of his hands traveling down to unbuckle his jeans with his girlfriend helping him taking it off. They pulled away for a second to catch their breath and laughed a little. "I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better. Maybe it's just food poison from the Wendy's chili." Peeta suggested the idea. Katniss hovers over him with her face on top of his and her boyfriend starts to kiss her neck. She moans in passion breathing out and felt goose bumps on her skin. "Yeah maybe that's it." Katniss answered back with a small smile as she stayed still for a couple of seconds looking into those ocean eyes with her hands placed on his hips. "Hey, hey." Peeta said being concern as he placed both hands on his girlfriend's face. "Is everything alright? You look like you're scared out of your mind." He asked being concern. 'You have no idea.' The brunette woman thought in her mind. "Yeah, everything's… everything's going to be okay. I love you Peeta; don't ever forget it." She patted his biceps and reaching over for a condom. _

_**Forty-five minutes later…**_

_The blonde man sleeps peacefully with his hair being messed up and his arms wrapped around her waistline. Katniss had silent tears rolling down her cheeks and tilting her head to the right seeing her wonderful boyfriend asleep. She sighted with her tears rolling down her face. The brunette woman felt his hand going from her waist to her face where cheeks were at but felt something damped and waking up from his sleep._

"_Kat, Katniss what's wrong?" Peeta asked with a gruffly tone as he lifted his head up and sitting up to face her._

_The brunette woman wiped her tears and turned her head to face her boyfriend. She sat up and wrapped the bed sheet around her body. Katniss sits up and pressed her back against the wooden headboard. "There's nothing wrong," She stated. _

"_You know you're a terrible lair Katniss and I know when there's something wrong. I can see it in your eyes that there's something that's upsetting you," Peeta looked at her dead in her eyes._

'_It's now or never, I just hope he doesn't regret this.' Katniss thought to herself and breathed out. She looks straight into his blue eyes. "I uh, I just found out a few weeks ago that I'm—pregnant," The brunette woman confessed._

_The blonde man's jaw dropped being in shock and sitting up all the way. "You're pregnant?" The blonde man's jaw dropped being in shock and sitting up all the way. "How? When did we?" Peeta asked._

"_I got a blood test done by Dr. Benson last week, I was throwing up and felt tired all the time," The brunette woman answered her boyfriend's first question with her voice being broken. "It was about the third day of April. It was after you got the call from Haymitch of starting your acting career and we celebrated," Katniss answered her boyfriend's question. _

_Peeta wrapped the news around his head, becoming a father at the age of twenty-four-years old. "I love you!" He said as he cupped her chin and kissed her. Then he pulls back bending down to kiss his girlfriend's stomach. "I love you too. I love the both of you very much now and forever," The blonde man spoke to her stomach then looking back at her. "This changes everything, I have to tell Haymitch that I can't go to Los Angeles now that we're about to have a baby," Peeta placed a hand on her stomach._

"_Peeta you can't," Katniss said being serious. "You can't throw away an opportunity like this, an offer like this a lifetime. YOU have to go: your dream career is an actor, and you're a damn good one not just from a girlfriend's point of view, but, also from District Twelve," She stated a valid point. "Peeta, you go to Hollywood and do what you love. I'll stay here with the baby," The brunette woman said being realistic._

"_I'm not going to runaway from my responsibilities which is now taking care of you and our baby. What kind of man would I be if I took off leaving you behind? That's not a real man and I'm not going to do that for the two of you," Peeta said being serious as he became committed to her. "I'll call Haymitch and tell him I can't take the deal," He said reaching over to his side where the nightstand was at where his cellphone laid along with hers._

"_NO, Don't!" Katniss grabbed his wrist. "REALLY think about this Peet; once you make that call, that's it. You won't get another chance of going to Hollywood like this again. I love you and we'll be by your side no matter what," She replied being supportive. "I don't want you to look back later on in life and regret not taking Haymitch's offer," The brunette woman said being serious. "I don't want you to blame me or us for not doing what you want to do," Katniss stated with a serious tone._

"_Katniss, I swear to you on my mother's life that I will NOT regret this choice. I love you now and always. I love you more then ever now that we're going to be a family and I honestly didn't' you would want to have kids this soon. I'm beyond ecstatic to become a father," Peeta said being truthful with a smile rose to his lips. "I couldn't live with myself if I did take the offer living with the glamor and cameras while I would miss our baby's birth, first steps, first words, and I would never forgive myself if I missed that," He vowed as he looked into his girlfriend's silver eyes and leaned in for a kiss._

_**The next day…**_

_The blonde haired man paced around the living room as he held the phone to his ear. He breathed out and hoped for this Haymitch to answer. _

"_Hello, Haymitch Abernathy? This is Peeta Mellark from Union, District Twelve Kentucky? You saw my performance at The Improv Club about four two weeks ago," He had to remind the Hollywood agent. "I'm glad to hear that you remember and I've been thinking about your offer," The blonde haired man said._

"_Peeta! Peeta!" Katniss walks into the living room and mouthed his name._

"_Excuse me Haymitch, hold on for a minute please," Peeta placed his phone to his shirt. "What Kat?" He asked._

"_Take the offer, hear me out on this," Katniss stated._

_He paid his full attention to the mother of his soon-to-be child._

"_Think about: You take Haymitch's offer and do what you love. You can send the money into my bank account. We could use that money to buy a house, doctor's visits, stuff for the baby, and the hospital. We can be finically stable without struggling. It'll be a win win situation," The brunette woman got her point across to him. _

"_Are you sure you'll be fine with this?" Peeta whispered._

_Katniss nodded her head with a smile._

_The blonde man placed his cellphone back to his right ear._

"_Hey Haymitch, I'll take your offer. As long as I can get back to District Twelve for my girlfriend's doctor visits and the birth of our child. Yes, this would be our first child. Thank you," Peeta agreed to his now manager's deal. "How soon to I need to be in Los Angeles for Wild Hearts?"_

_**May **_

_District Twelve, Union, Kentucky _

_Katniss Everdeen walked around her new two-story home that Peeta purchased for them in the upper class area called Victor Village. She wished he were here to see the house in person with her. The brunette woman made her way into the kitchen going over to the stove and poured water into teapot from the kitchen sink. She placed the teapot back on the stove and putting the temperature to mid-high. _

_She sighted and taking a seat on the kitchen stool as she placed her forehead against the cold marble counter top. _

_A knock comes from the front door._

"_Come in!" Katniss raised her voice slightly._

_She hears the front door being unlocked with the key opening the door and closing it behind the person._

"_Catnip?" A familiar voice asked around for her._

"_Kitchen!" The brunette woman answered._

_Katniss heard the footsteps coming from the living room heading towards her way and lifted her head to see her best friend coming towards her. _

"_Are you okay Katniss? You look like you haven't slept at all," Gale stated being concern._

_The expecting mother shakes her head side to side on her best friend's question. She lifts her head up to face Gale. _

"_I haven't slept and I have a splitting headache," Katniss answered tiredly. "Can you please put me some Chamomile tea please? Hopefully this tea will help with both sleepless nights and getting rid of my headache," She placed both hands on her forehead and elbows on the counter top._

"_Yeah, not a problem Catnip." The brunette man said helping out by going over to the stove to turn off the dial and opening up a cabinet door to pull out a purple coffee mug. "Have you told Peeta about this?" He asked being concern. Gale looks in front of him to see a small copper box then opening it to pull out Chamomile tea package. He placed the small bag into coffee mug as he grabbed a spoon from the drawer beside him and stirs lightly._

"_No, I haven't. He's still busy in L.A. filming Wild Hearts and I don't want to interrupt him," The brunette woman answered his question._

"_You should tell him, after all he's the father of your unborn child," Gale pointed out a fact._

"_He's worried enough as it is and the last thing he needs to hear is me complaining about being pregnant," Katniss states her own fact._

_Her best friend places the coffee mug in front of her._

"_Thank you Gale," She thanks him and grabbed the mug by the handle and then starts drinking it._

_The brunette man stood across from her and placed his elbows on the kitchen counter top. "Your welcome Catnip," He said looking at her. "Do you know what the sex of the baby is?" Gale asked changing the subject. _

_Katniss puts the mug down in front of her and looks up to see him, "I think it's too soon to find out and if I do find out the gender of the baby. I want Peeta to be here when I announce it," She answered his question. "Hey Gale, can I ask you something? It may be embarrassing," Her cheeks burn slight red for her question._

"_Yeah, go for it," Gale answered. "What is it?" He asked._

"_I was wondering if you could come with me to Lamaze class when Peeta can't make it?" The brunette woman asked her question. "I don't want to go there with my mother or sister. I really want Peeta to come and if he does come I'm sure he would want to relax or go to doctor visits with me. I want you to come with me to Lamaze class so I can prepare to have this baby and help me if I do go into labor. You don't have to if you don't want too," She said being honestly and drinks the rest of her tea._

_His silver eyes widen with shock but with joy to it and he nodded his head. "I would be honor Catnip. I don't mind at all and remember I had to deliver Poppy when my mom was in labor," He said with a grateful tone of voice. _

"_Thank you Gale, thank you," The brunette woman replied with a smile and yawned. _

"_I think you might get your sleep after all, come on, I'll take you to your room," Gale replied walking over to hear._

"_I can walk Gale," Katniss got out of stool and felt Gale with his arm hugging underneath her knees and the other arm around her arms._

"_You need your sleep, sleep Catnip," Gale said in a soothing voice and carrying up from the kitchen to the stairs. _

_**August **_

"_Glad that you're finally home again little brother!" Rye greeted his little brother with a hug and a slap on his back._

"_Yeah, we were all wondering you would be back for Katniss baby shower. I'm willing to bet twenty dollars that we're going to have another nephew," Whit said with excitement by messing with his brother's hairstyle and smiled. "By the way, you look good little bro, I never seen you this tan before," He complimented his brother's skin complexion._

_Peeta laughed as he greeted followed by hugging his brothers and fixing his hair. "Trust me, I had to convince Haymitch for me to be here again for two weeks and flying back out to film Wild Hearts," He replied to his older brother's question. "I don't care if we are having a boy or a girl, as long as he or she is healthy then that's all that truly matters. I'm ready to find out on the sex of the baby is going to be." He said with excitement in his eyes._

_Mrs. Everdeen comes into the kitchen and walking up to the Mellark Brothers. "Hello boys, looks like the Hawthorne's, Greasy Sae, Whit's fiancé, and Rye's wife and kids all have arrived. So far, we're just missing your parents, are they coming?" She asked informing the three and asked with concern in her voice._

"_Our parents are coming," Rye answered Mrs. Everdeen's question._

"_But our father is going to keep our mother in line and you know Edna has no filter on her. The last thing we need is for her to upset Katniss. But don't worry, all of us will keep our mother in check," Whit replied following up to his older brother's question._

"_I'm going to see what's taking Katniss so long, excuse me." Peeta stated being polite and excusing himself from the kitchen then going up the stairs. He walks to the master bedroom and seeing Prim sitting on the bed. "Prim, is everything okay with Katniss?" He asked going towards his sister-in-law._

"_I'M NOT COMING OUT, NOT LOOKING LIKE THIS!" Katniss yelled from the bathroom. _

"_I've been trying to get her out of there for the past thirty minutes but nothing." The teenage blonde girl answered sight. _

"_What's wrong with Katniss? Is everything okay with her and the baby?" He asked being concern for the mother of his child._

"_Katniss is perfectly fine and so is the baby. She refuses to come downstairs to join everyone else." Prim assured him._

"_I LOOK LIKE A HIPPO IN A DRESS! NO WAY IN HELL I'M COMING OUT!" Katniss yelled a comment._

"_No you don't Katniss, you are carrying my niece or nephew. Most of everyone we invited are downstairs, don't you want to greet them?" The teenage blonde girl said being persuasive. "Plus everyone is here for the baby shower," Prim added a comment._

"_SO PEETA'S MOTHER CAN CALL ME A FAT WHORE IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY? NO THANKS!" The expecting mother yelled through the bathroom door._

_Peeta's jaw dropped in shook and folded his arms in front of his chest then turned to look at Prim. "Is this true Prim? Has my mother been calling her names while I was away?" He asked._

_Prim nodded her head to her brother-in-laws question. "Yeah, it's true. As soon as you left for Los Angeles to do Wild Hearts, your mother has made comments about Katniss and the baby just the meanest comments. I'm sure you can get more from Kat when she comes out. Good luck." She explained herself and turns around to leave the couple alone._

_The blonde haired man walked towards the bathroom door and knocks lightly. "Katniss, it's me. Prim just left and it's us, come on talk to me. I missed you so much Kat." He said being sincere._

_The bathroom doorknob becomes unlocked and hearing footsteps backing away. Peeta placed his hand on the doorknob and letting himself into the bathroom then closing the door behind me._

"_Katniss talk to me baby and you have no idea how much I missed you," The blonde haired man walking up to his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her. _

_Katniss had her arms around him and broke down in tears. She sobbed into his shoulders letting out all her emotions. "It's true, everything Prim said is all true," She said with shaken down voice. "The name calling, insulting me and my family including our unborn baby. A baby who is completely innocent through all this and your mother keeps going and keeps digging. She knows I can't do anything about it and if I did, she'll bad mouthed my family more in District Twelve." The brunette woman looked up to face her boyfriend with tears running down her face. "I'm sorry it's the hormones and I'm always crying when my emotions get hurt." Katniss wiped her tears away as she looks into her partners blue eyes._

_Peeta gently puts his hands around her face and kissed her lips. Katniss kissed him back with one hand behind his head and the other at the center of his back. The kiss heated up with the blonde haired man picked up his girlfriend and walked over to the bathroom counter top and placing her on top of it. Her hands goes under his shirt and move gently but fast through his chest._

"_I'm sorry that my mother put you through hell and I'll take care of her personally. She can't do this to you and if anything were to happen to you because of what my mother said, I would blame everything on her and I would never forgive her if anything happens to you or our baby." He said being serious as he looked into her silver eyes. "Don't listen to her. You have my father and brothers who will always stand up for you if she gets out of hand." Peeta stated a fact and placed his hands on top of her growing stomach. _

"_Thank you Peeta, you will be saving me for having my anger gone through the roof." Katniss thanked the father of her child with a kiss._

_Peeta returned the kiss and smiled. "Your welcome and anything for you," He kisses her again. "And our son or daughter." Then bending his head down to her belly. "I can't wait to start picking out names once we all find out the gender." He laughed and standing back up to face Katniss._

"_I already know what we are having including your father but you'll find out during the baby shower." She teases him. "I'm not tell you anything but throw some names on what to name our child." The brunette woman told him a command._

_He bounced at the balls of his feet for the excitement the gender of their baby. "Let's see, if we were to have a boy. I like the name Artemis, Art, Colby, Michael, Barry, Oliver, George after my grandfather, or Asher after your father." Peeta answered still keeping his eyes on her. "If we have a girl. I really like the names Iris, Laya, Rose, Lily, Jasmine, Astrid, or Maple after my grandmother." The blonde man finished listing off the names for their possible child. _

"_Can we not have a baby shower? I just want this to be the two of us and so much more." Katniss winked at the end of her words._

"_Oh trust me sweetheart, you have no idea how much I want you right now. We'll do that tonight once everyone leaves and I'm yours." Peeta said lifted her chin up with his index finger. "You look so beautiful, you are glowing Katniss." He complimented her._

"_I can't wait for tonight." The brunette woman laced her hands into her boyfriend's hands. "I'm anything but glowing but I guess." She shrugged her shoulders to his compliment. _

_**December 15 11:55 pm**_

"_Haymitch, this is Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark's girlfriend and mother of his child." There's tone of pain in her voice. "I REALLY need Peeta to come back to District Twelve right now because I'm starting to have contractions and I need him here now. So when you get this message, send him to Union Memorial Hospital!" Katniss hangs up the phone and screams out in pain as she holds her stomach._

"_Come on Katniss, we need to get you to the hospital right now." Mrs. Everdeen gently placed both of her hands to her first-born daughter's shoulder._

"_Mom please, I can't move right, and I move. I will start pushing." The brunette woman stated a fact as she does her breathing exercises. _

"_I got you Catnip." Gale came up from behind her and placed on arm under her legs then the other arm around her back. He stands up to his feet with his best friend in his arms. _

"_Let's get to the car, Prim has the heat warming up the car." Mrs. Everdeen replied grabbing her purse, car keys, suitcase, and a blanket to cover her daughter's body. "After you Gale." She instructed._

_The brunette man started to head outside with his best friend in his arms and Mrs. Everdeen behind the two locking the door behind her. The older blonde woman opens the left door to the back passenger side by letting Gale get inside. Mrs. Everdeen closes the left door quickly and opens the driver side door then closing it behind her. She quickly puts on her seatbelt. _

"_Alright everyone, seatbelts on, and let's get to the hospital!" Mrs. Everdeen told in a claim tone and fixes the rearview mirror. Then start reversing the car from the driveway and starts driving. _

"_Just breathe Katniss, we are all here for you and our daughter slash niece slash granddaughter. We're on our way to the hospital. Just breathe Katniss." Prim said being positive._

_The brunette woman did her breath exercises and screamed in pain as she held onto her best friend's arm. _

"_Please, please dear god let us get to the hospital. Please let Peeta be here for the baby." Katniss prayed aloud trying to be claim._

"_Stay claim Katniss, just breathe, and grab my hand if you feel a contraction coming along." Gale said being supportive._

_The expecting mother moaned in pain and jolted up slightly from her position. "OH MY GOD! MY WATER BROKE AND I FEEL HER COMING!" Katniss yelled in pain as she holds onto her stomach._

"_Hold on Katniss, we're almost there!" Mrs. Everdeen says assuring her daughter and stepping more on the gas pedal as she passed a red light and a couple of stop signs._

_Bright lights of blue and red blinds the rearview mirror and signaling them to pull over._

"_Oh dear god, no, no, no, no!" Katniss said being scared and feeling another strong contraction._

_A knock comes from the driver side mirror and Mrs. Everdeen pulls over to the side of the road then turning on her hazard lights._

"_Katniss just breathe and try to stay claim," Prim replied being affirmed to her older sister._

"_Do you know why I pulled you over ma'am?" A female officer asked being serious. The female is a Spanish woman stands about five feet and five inches tall with raven hair tied up into a ponytail that appears to be in her early forties._

"_I'm so sorry that I ran over a red light and two stop signs. You see officer, my daughter's water broke and she's in labor. We really need to get her to the hospital, Officer Cantu," Mrs. Everdeen explained herself as she read the officer's name _

"_I don't think I'm going to make it to the hospital. I REALLY need to push right now and OH MY GOD!" Katniss screamed in pain as she uses her hands going underneath the blanket and taking off her pajama pants and panties. "She's coming right now!" The brunette woman felt a strong contraction. She positioned herself to Gale's upper body._

_The female officer grabbed her walkie-talkie and pressed a button, "Code blue, code blue! There's a woman going to labor off of Sailor Crust and Paris Lane, get an ambulance here immediately now!" She called for help._

_Prim and Mrs. Everdeen took off their seatbelts and turned around so they can face Katniss going into labor. _

"_Don't worry sweetheart, we're here," Mrs. Everdeen assured her daughter. _

_Prim went through a grocery bag and pulling out a water bottle then quickly opening the lid and handing it over to Gale to give to Katniss. "Drink some water Katniss or you'll be dehydrated," She replied stating a fact._

_Gale hands over the open water bottle to Katniss and she takes five quick sips then heading back to her little sister._

_The female officer quickly ran back to her cop car to open her trunk and to pull out a baby blanket then running back to the right back seat. "Okay hun, stay claim, and let me see where we are at," She said lifting the blanket and seeing the position of the baby. "I see the forehead, on the next contract I need you to push." Office Cantu instructed._

_Katniss grabbed both Gales' and her mothers' hands as she felt another contraction and pushed._

_Twenty minutes later... _

_"I can see her shoulders Katniss!" Prim stated with excitement as she looked over to see her niece. "I think about two more pushes and she'll be here. Don't give up just yet!" She said, encouragingly._

_The expecting mother breathed out and breathed in as she started pushing again._

_"You're doing great Katniss, you're almost there!" Gale said being supportive._

_"I'm-I am so tired. I can't do this anymore." Katniss gave up and closed her eyes._

_"Come on honey, don't give up." Office Cantu said encouragingly as she looked up to the expecting mother. "Trust me, dear, I've been in your position when I first became a mother. Think about how much you want to hold your baby in your arms, a baby that you and your partner have always dreamed of for nine months. Now come on hun, your baby is almost here and she wants to meet you." She finished with a smile._

_The brunette woman took Officer Cantu words to heart and nodded her head. She breathed out, "Thank you, Officer Cantu."_

_Katniss breathed in then out as she felt another contraction hitting her._

_"I can see her hips, one more push Katniss!" Prim said, excited._

_Katniss gave it all she had and pushed with all her willpower._

_A small wailing cry broke the air with everyone becoming happy, crying, and feeling at peace._

_Officer Cantu carefully cleaned the newborn baby girl with a blanket then heading her over to the exhausted new mother. "Congratulations, she's beautiful. She really is beautiful," She stated being sincere._

_The bright colors of red and white lights are reflecting from the backseat window._

"_Finally, they are here. I'll be right back." Officer Cantu said getting out of the backseat of the car and ran towards the ambulance staff. "I HAD TO DELIVER A BABY! PLEASE GET THIS WOMAN AND CHILD TO UNION MEMORIAL HOSPITAL NOW!" The Hispanic female authority figure gave a command._

_**At Union Memorial Hospital**_

"_Oh Katniss, __Lalia__ is so beautiful." Mrs. Everdeen gushing on her first grandchild as she held in her arms._

"_She really is Katniss, looks like she couldn't wait until we got here." Prim laughed a little as she lightly brushed her nieces brown hair away from her face._

_The exhausting new mother nodded her head. "She really is and I wished Peeta was here to see Lalia being born. He should have been here three days ago," Katniss broke down in tears as she turned over to her side crying into her pillow._

_Mrs. Everdeen lets her youngest daughter old Lalia hold her and quickly walks by to Katniss's side. She wrapped her arms around her oldest daughter and held her as Katniss as she cried. "You need to rest Katniss, you've been through a long night. You have to sleep for yourself and Lalia too. Get some sleep sweetheart." The blonde older woman said with a concern and gentle voice as she lightly pets her daughters long brown locks. _

_Katniss's eyelids started to droop down and started to fall asleep into blackness leading into dreamland._

_Five hours later…_

_Gale Hawthorne sat in a chair that was across from the hospital bed with his best friend still sleeping as he held onto his goddaughter. His silver eyes looked down at the newborn baby girl in his arms who was asleep and wrapped up. "Laila Maple Mellark. Strangely, it has a nice ring to it. Doesn't it, Laila?" He whispered gently to the infant. "Thank God you look like your mommy instead of your daddy," The brunette man laughed as he looked over at Katniss. "You made a heck of an entrance, little girl and thank God for Officer Laila Cantu to deliver you into this world. That's who you are named after, your name is very special all of us," he continued._

_The door opened, revealing a rushed Peeta Mellark with a small pink teddy bear and a dozen of red roses in his hands. He came in, gently closing the door behind him. He walked over to his girlfriend, placing the bouquet on the small table along with the pink teddy bear. The blonde haired man gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for missing the birth of our daughter. Please, please, please forgive me." Peeta begged._

_Gale got up from his seat and walked towards Peeta still holding __Laila__. "Here's your daughter, __her name is Laila Maple Mellark." He introduced the infant to her father, gently placing her into his arms._

_The blonde haired man was shocked but excited. He looked down in his arms, finally able to hold his daughter and smiled. Tears of joy and guilt ran down his cheeks. "Oh my god, she's beautiful, she really is. I'm beyond grateful that Katniss used my grandmother's name for Laila's middle name," He said._

_"We need to talk away from the two of them so they can sleep," Gale replied._

_Peeta nodded his head as he walked over placing his daughter back into her plastic bassinet next to Katniss. He wiped his tears from his face and cleared his throat. _

_Gale opened the door leaving with Peeta following behind him as he carefully closed the door behind him. _

_The brunette man led them into the waiting room and folded his arms. "Where the hell were you, three days ago when Katniss was having contractions?" He raised his voice as he looked straight into Peeta's eyes. "She called and called only to leave voice messages. Do you know how many times she cried for you on those three days? Katniss was in pain and all she wanted was you to be here to give birth to your daughter." Gale said, angrily. "Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, Katniss, and myself- we drove her to the hospital until the police stopped us and an officer delivered your daughter, in the back of Mrs. Everdeen's car." He told the ordeal of Katniss's worries and Laila's birth. "How hard is it for you to fly from Italy just to get here? You could have made it." Gale said sternly._

_Peeta listened to every word his girlfriend's best friend had to say and placed his right hand over his mouth with his left arm supporting it. He felt anger rising from within him because he missed out on most of the nine months and now missing the birth of his first-born daughter Laila. He felt that he was being blamed for something out of his control then spoke, "I was touring in Europe to promote my film, **The Hunger Games** for several of weeks. Of course, I called Katniss everyday—when the time zones were in sync—I told Haymitch that I needed to be back here for the birth of my child! He told me, 'don't worry I'll have you back home in no time.'" The blonde haired man explained. "She seemed to have everything together and I should have known better than to take her word for it." His tears fell with guilt as he shook his head. "I told her the one thing I vowed to never do, was miss the birth of Laila. I let her down, I let the both of them down," Peeta said, shaking his head ashamedly. "This will haunt me until the day I die, I'd give anything to go back three days before the birth - hell make it nine months ago. I should have just stayed here and worked like everyone else," Peeta said, defeated._

* * *

_**I hope the wait was worth it and I poured every emotion and thought into this chapter. I'm still thinking of ideas for chapter twelve, I'm going to try to finish this story before December. I dragged out this story for too long and really need to focus every on 'The Working Progress' the sequel to Lost Love.**_

_**Thank you to those who have stayed with this story since day one and new readers also.**_

_**-Honeylove90**_

_**-Honeylove 90**_


	12. Meeting new people & news

**_Hello readers, I attend to finish this story before December of this year and I'm still debating if I should write a sequel to Lost Love. I think I may just because of the success it has on it. To those readers who were confused about switching from past to present through the chapters; this is my style when it comes to writing, and I like to keep readers wanting to know what might happen next._**

**_Here's chapter Twelve._**

* * *

****Peeta's P.O.V.

I poured myself another _Crown Royal _into my glass and taking a few sips. I turn my television in the living room and on the screen was a show called _The Gossip Room_. It started Caesar Flickerman and some of his gossip buddies. I can barely stand this show because they just talk so much crap about everyone and everything in the business. I grabbed the remote to change the channel.

"Do you think Peeta will be an excellent father to Lily?" Caesar Flickerman asked his co-hosts.

My ears caught the last few parts of that sentences and turned the channel back to _Entertainment!_ Did Caesar just asked on the screen if I can be an excellent father to my daughter? What in the hell does he have to say about this and he better hope to god I don't talk trash about him.

"Yeah, I think he will," A woman with green hair styled in a messy hair bun with a pink romper answered his question. "He's very protective of her after some photographer asked him if she's a cancer patient and the way he stood up for Lily, he'll make a great father," Tammy General made her statement.

"Should we fear for her? I mean after all, Peeta did hit one of his female co-stars on set while filming _Wild Hearts_ and again on _Teamwork_," Jonathan Blue pointed out a fact then straitening out his light blue dress pants.

A blond woman with a silver Mohawk shifted forward into her seat, "You know he's a method actor who really gets into character plus don't forget he was in that motorcycle accident prior working on _Wild Hearts_ including taking a lot of medication," Alyssa Kim stated my acting ability and the aftermath of my accident.

"Peeta has apologize to Allison North numerous of times even though it took her three years to drop the lawsuit against him and his actions," Caesar commented on Alyssa's statement.

"We've all seen Peeta playing father on the screen and he treats those kids as his own. He wouldn't dare to lay a finger or hurt them in any way. Even though his life has changed for the good but I think Lily coming into his life has changed him and we finally get to see more of who he is as a person and a father," Tammy said being reasonable and smiled.

"So far, I think Tammy General is my favorite gossip personal," I said to myself as I take a sip of my whisky.

_'Motion second,'_ Katniss appears seating right beside me with her arms folded in front of her and her right leg over covering her left leg.

My eyes widen with shocked and started to choke on my alcohol. I started to cough and hitting my chest to have air in my lungs.

_'You look like you just seen a ghost, calm down no need to have a panic attack. I know you really didn't mean to hit your co-star, you just happened to snap right there and then. Peet, you never dealt with your anger and that anger comes from how your mother abused you growing up," My girl on fire looked dead into my eyes as she states my conscious that I've been ignoring for years. "You never went to a therapist as a matter of fact, I was your therapist and I supported through every emotion you threw on the table. I personally think you need to see a professional therapist who can help get rid of that anger of yours. Peeta, you don't need to be perfect all the time, you need have some flaws in your life. For years you have kept that anger bottled up and it keeps growing bigger and bigger. I don't want you to take your anger out on our daughter and if you ever do that, that will scar her mind for the rest of your life,'_ Katniss replied being serious as she places her hand through my hair.

"I miss you Katniss," I looked into her beautiful gray eyes.

_'Also stop drinking in front of Lily, don't become sloppy, and be a perfect example for her. Focus on my words Peeta, go see a therapist and get help. You'll become a better father with Lily as she grows up. Remember what I told Baker boy,'_ My girl on fire leans in for a kiss.

I leaned in for the kiss too and my lips landed on the sofa, hard. I sat up quickly and looked around for Katniss. "Katniss?" I asked being breathless. I grabbed my head and breathed out to relax my anxiety then looking up with my eyes meeting my whisky glass. "She's right, I need to stop drinking and be a good example for Lily," I grabbed my glass and the bottle as I walked over to the kitchen sink. I poured my glass of whisky down the sink and looking out in the distance. "I should probably go see someone about my anger issues," I said out loud to myself.

"What was that boy?" Haymitch asked startling me.

I placed a hand over my heart and looked at him. "For the love of god, don't EVER scare the living hell out of me again," I warned my manager.

Haymitch placed his hands in mid-air than nodded. "Okay, far enough," he agreed to my warning and then putting his hands down. "Now what did you say before I scared you to death?" He asked wanting to know.

"I was thinking… maybe I should see a therapist about my anger issues and mother issues. I need to get it off my chest and trying not to go back to the dark place in the back of my mind. I need to do this not only for myself but for Lily also," I stated being honest.

My manager clapped his hands very slowly and walking over towards me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now, you're thinking like a father and I'll look for the best therapist in the City of Angels." He vowed then looking down at his watch. "We're going to be late to Cinna's fitting appointment and where's my niece at?" Haymitch asked.

"She's here, Uncle Haymitch," Lily stood right in front of us ready to go with a small brown satchel across her body.

Haymitch and I both jumped a little from seeing my daughter's appearance.

"Trying to give me a heart attack there sweetheart?" My manager asked as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Didn't mean too, sorry," Lily apologized for surprising us out of nowhere.

I smiled as I looked into my daughter's eyes. "It's okay Lily and ready to go see Cinna? He's dying to meet you and please be nice to him he's very well respected in my career," I accepted her apology and reminded her to mind her manners.

"Yeah I'm ready, as long as he doesn't dress me up like Glimmer, I think I can handle him," My daughter made a comment.

Haymitch laughs at my daughter's comment. "Don't worry, I don't think he'll do that to you. Alright kids, let's get going!" He leads the way then Lily and myself.

**_House of Cinna Designs_**

"Here you go Mr. Mellark and Mr. Haymitch," Renee, Cinna's receptionist leads into the main fitting room.

"Thank you Renee," Haymitch and I said thanking for her hospitality.

I looked down to see Lily's eyes traveling the room being completely stunned. She starts walking over the walls where the portrait of Cinna's fist early designs.

"That should keep her company for a bit up Cinna gets here," Haymitch commented as he clears his throat.

"Peeta!" A woman voice said with excitement and I know that voice from anywhere, it's Portia, my stylist from Cinna's second hand. She's has a golden blonde bob haircut with dramatic makeup, wearing a lime green blazer with a hot pink blouse with two gold necklaces, she wore black skinny jeans with matching black pumps. "I'm so glad that you could join us today and how are you guys doing today?" Portia asked with a smile as she greets us with an air kiss on both sides of our faces.

"I'm doing, we're all doing good Portia and how are you doing today?" I added Lily's presence into the starting conversation.

Haymitch warmed his hands together and clearing his throat, "I think I'll take a seat somewhere around here and make a few phone calls," He tells as he turns around. "Oh and boy," Haymitch added then faces me. "I'll keep track on what you're looking for on that project of yours," he was talking about finding Katniss. My manager smiles at the two of us, "take all the time you need with my client and his daughter, have fun!" He nods his head and turned around again walking towards the other side of the room.

"That's right, your daughter is here, isn't she? Oh I can't wait to meet her!" Portia said with excitement and smiled. "Oh Peeta, she's so beautiful and her name is Lily right?" She complimented my daughter's appearance and checked if her name was correct. "I have a feeling Cinna is going to love her!" My stylist friend squealed and grabbed her measuring tape that's around her shoulders. "Arms out and legs apart please," Portia replied being professional yet friendly.

I did as I was instructed by putting my arms in mid air and my legs apart. "Thank you and she gets it from her mother," The words just rolled off my tongue because it's the truth. "I hope he will too and vice versa." I added my comment.

A door opens and closes behind with a loud bang. I hear light jogging footsteps and turned my head to see Cinna heading towards us. He stops three feet away but straitening his long sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and gold tennis shoes that matched his headband. He smiles and walking towards me, "Hey Peeta, sorry for running late. I was just finishing the last touches on a dress I was working on and didn't mean to keep you waiting." My designer friend gave his explanation on being late.

I laughed by giving him a handshake and an arm hug as he returned welcoming greeting. "It's all good man, don't apologize ever," I meant every word I said.

Portia stands up back on her feet turn turned her heels slightly to face her boss. "Same measurements as they are Cinna, no changes or additions," she reported to him.

"Excellent to hear and how's fatherhood so far?" Cinna asked with a chucked to him.

"It's going, going pretty good. I'm still learning how to be a parent and wrapping the idea around my head that I'm a father now. I went from a single man to being a parent less then a week ago," I expressed my answer about being a parent.

"Where is your strong spoken daughter at? I can't wait to meet the great Lily. I give her a lot of credit on standing up from the paparazzi, normally their parents would do all the talking for their children but I guess your daughter picked up something from you or her mother," My designer friend complimented on Lily's personality.

I turned around to look around the room and I see my daughter walking slowly as she looked at Cinna's early designs. I tiled my head to spot her out. "She's right over there." I answered his questions.

"I'll talk to her, make her feel at home don't worry about it. Portia will take care of you this appointment and I'll get to know her. I got this," Cinna assured me as he walks over to the other side of the room to meet Lily for the first time.

Lily's P.O.V.

"Here you go Mr. Mellark and Mr. Haymitch," Renee, Cinna's receptionist leads us into the main fitting room.

"Thank you Renee," Haymitch and Dad thanked for her hospitality.

The receptionist opens the door into the main fitting room and holds it for all of us to enter then she closed the door behind us. My eyes scanned the room and never seen so much color, so much life, and energy. I spotted a design sketch of a couple of outfits that caught my interest and I started to walk to the other side of the room. The colors and patterns are completely amazing. Cinna is edgy, different, standing out from the crowd, and amazing work.

_'Yeah, he seems like a cool guy to be down to earth and doesn't care about that rhinestone, bedazzling, and throwing pink on every dress or outfit he can think of,' _My aunt Johanna appearance commented on his work as I walked to each picture frame. _'I think the last time I have ever seen your mom dress up was the Police Ball when you were just two years old I believe. I can actually see you wearing one of these dresses, like that maroon one right there,' _Aunt Johanna pointed to a drawing of a one sleeve maroon dress with black long feathers on the waistline of the dress.

I nodded my head to aunt Johanna's comment about the maroon dress and folded my arms in front of me, "That is a really pretty dress," I stated.

"It dress would be great with your skin tone. Maybe when you're older, I'll design a dress in the same color but a much better appearance," A male voice stated with confidence in his tone of voice.

I turned around to the man who spoke about the dress along with the compliment. My eyes look up to face an African-American man with a warm smile as he bends down to eye level with me.

"You are a very brave little girl by speaking your mind to those paparazzi and telling them who's who. You have that fire in your eyes and I haven't seen that kind of fire in any of the guys that modeled for me," The designer replied with a smile and extended his hand out to shake hands. "My name is Cinna and these drawings here were the first rough drafts of **_Mockingjay_**, my first and current clothing line," Cinna addressed the beginning process of his first clothing line.

I take his hand and shaking it then we both shake hands, "My name is Lily, Lily Everdeen. I'm Peeta Mellark's daughter which you already knew," I introduced myself of being polite.

"I know and would you want to come to my office? I told you father this over the phone and would you like to be my muse, the face of my new children clothing line? I'm calling it **_The Girl on Fire_**. What do you say? I completely understand if you don't want too," Cinna asked being respectful by not forcing me to do anything I wouldn't want to do.

"As long as you don't dress me up as Gilmmer or a _Barbie Doll_, count me in," I agreed to his offer.

"Great! Awesome to hear and trust me, you're better than any _Barbie Doll _or Glimmer this city including the whole world has never seen before. Come let's go to my office and you'll be the first one to see the sketches." Cinna stated a fact with a smile as he stands up on his feet.

I nodded my head as the designer leads the way back to his office.

District Twelve, Union Kentucky

Mellark's Bakery

Edna Mellark's P.O.V.

I answered the phone to my family's business while writing down the last caller's request on a cake order. "Hello, thank you for calling Mellark's Bakery. This is Edna, how can I help you?" I replied with a somewhat cheer voice. "Oh Doctor Oliver, hello, how are you?" I asked with a small smile. "Good to hear and I'm doing good. How did my blood test result come out?" I asked while holding the phone and rolling my neck around twice. I fell down behind the counter with my hand still holding onto the phone and placed a hand over my mouth. Tears started to form in my eyes and my breathing starts picking up quickly. "Can-cancer?" I asked whispering to the phone. "How is it possible? My mother's side of the family has never had cancer they were perfectly health." I bowed my head down in disappointment and fear with tears falling down my face. "How soon can we cure this? When can we start treatment or whatever?" I asked being worried and nodded my head as he spoke to me. "I can do Wednesday and thank you Doctor Oliver, bye," I used my right hand to place the phone back on the wooden counter top. _'My god, I have Cancer. Am I going to make it?' _I mentally prayed to god.

"Mom. Mom? Are you okay?" My son Rye asked as he bends down looking at me.

I opened my eyes and quickly wiping my tears away then nodding my head. I looked into the eyes of my firstborn son and standing up to my feet. "I'm not feeling so well, I'm just going to go lay down for a bit. Tell your father to meet me upstairs in our room please," I stated being sincere and lightly padded Rye's shoulder. "Please and thank you," I said as I excused myself and started to make my way upstairs towards the master bedroom.

I walk towards to bathroom by turning on the light and walking towards the sink. I look at my reflection and all I see is a bitter old woman who has taken everything for granted and never appreciate anything at all. I felt tears forming into my eyes and start to cry. I looked up to the ceiling as if God had appeared. "What did I ever do to deserve this disease? Was it the way I whipped my three sons? How I pushed Robert away? How I pushed my youngest son into the arms of that Seam whore? How I don't appreciate my grandchildren? Why god, why?" I asked whimpering with sadness in my voice and tears running down my face. "Why did you give me cancer?" I bowed my head down and I cried as I hunched over to the sink. I turned my head to the right and I see my husband's Beard &amp; Head trimmer. I reached to it with my right hand than bringing close to me. I stood up straight and looked at my hideous reflection again. I took off my brown ponytail holder. "I better start now before all of my damn hair falls off," I breathed out and pressed the button to the trimmer than looking back at myself again.

* * *

**_To be continued…._**

**_Hello everybody, you have no idea on how beyond sorry I am to keep you guys in a loop on this story. This past semester was just beyond busy and a bit stressful but I passed with flying colors. I'm home for the summer along with working also but I will make an effort to keep this story going and hope to be complicated by Decemeber. _**

**_I'm going to make this fanfiction a little more interesting by adding a few things and a fellow writer on here, LACR, gave me an idea on it. Thank you LACR for the idea._**

**_Thank you for everyone that has been with this fanfiction since day one along with keeping the status on it. It's a working progress and my goal is to write a chapter on my days off from work. Because I have so many ideas that will work into the story so keep an eye on that part. I'm also trying to write out on how to bring the person who destroyed Katniss's life._**

**_Have a great summer and stay cool._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Honeylove90_**


End file.
